Boboiboy and Friends: A Memory That Forgotten
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: Di tengah Rencana Jahat yang diam-diam dihembuskan oleh sebuah perkumpulan tersembunyi terhadap dunia, seorang gadis hanya menginginkan satu hal untuk hidupnya: Sahabat. Note: Yandere OC, Semi-Canon, Semi-Hard Ideology (Prekuel dari serial fanfic Mawar Liar)
1. Kau adalah Kawanku

**Hai, readers. Jumpa saya di fic baru ini ^^ (Sebenarnya ga baru-baru amat kok -_-) Yah, sebenarnya mau lanjutkan Fic Mawar Liar: Dawn of The Real Sin tapi entah mengapa ada inspirasi lewat jadi saya tulis saja sebelum hilang, hehehe ...**

 **Sebenarnya Fic ini sudah pernah saya publish, namun terdapat kesalahan teknis dimana review tidak bisa dilihat disini ... -_- Tapi semoga saja untuk yang baru ini tidak terjadi masalah seperti itu lagi, amiinn ... :)**

 **Mungkin ini prequel dari Mawar Liar, semi-Canon dengan cerita sebelum Boboiboy pergi Ke Pulau Rintis untuk berlibur ke rumah Tok Aba.**

 **Maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan di fic ini. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Lost and all alone, I Held The Fear at Bay*_

 _Always called The 'Weakling', I've never been to Brave but ..._

 _From The Time we met, Things began to Change_

 _I Fight now to Protect someone tied by fate ..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BOBOIBOY AND FRIENDS: A MEMORY THAT FORGOTTEN**_

 ** _by Murasaki Dokugi_ **

**_Prequel from fic Mawar Liar_**

 ** _Genre: Random, Tapi yang utama adalah Friendship_**

 ** _Pair: Boboiboy dan OC, tapi disini hanya sebatas teman :)_**

 ** _Rating: T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta_**

* * *

Manusia adalah makhluk yang rapuh.

Ya, Rapuh. Saking rapuhnya, seringkali manusia melakukan hal-hal yang berada di ujung batas kewajaran.

" Dasar budak manja!"

" Mentang-mentang Ayah dia anggota kedutaan, sampai bawa baju mewah kat sekolah pulak."

" Hahahahaha, itu seragam ke baju boneka? Lawaknye, hahahaha!"

Gadis itu hanya duduk diam di bangkunya. Hatinya terasa diiris-iris. Kalimat-kalimat ejekan pedas itu mulai membakar telinganya.

Apa yang salah sebenarnya?

Pakaiannya yang penuh atribut pita kah? Itu memang baju favoritnya. Tidak ada salahnya ia memakainya di sekolah yang membolehkan siswanya memakai pakaian aneh-aneh asalkan cukup sopan.

Atau karena pekerjaan orangtuanya? Ayahnya, Haryan P. Darwish adalah salah seorang dari anggota kedutaan negeri Jiran. Dan memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia adalah salah satu orang kaya disana.

Digigitnya bibir bawahnya.

Sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ini, teman-temannya langsung menunjukkan sifat menghina pada dirinya. Dan selama ini dia hanya memendam amarah dan dendam itu dalam hati, menunggu saat yang tepat.

Saat yang tepat untuk membalas mereka.

Ayahnya membekalinya sebuah pisau, dan itu bisa digunakan untuk membalas mereka yang menyakitinya selama ini.

" Mimi, kau tak pe kah?"

" Eh?"

Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berjilbab dan berpakaian serba biru di belakangnya. Sebuah tangannya menepuk bahunya. Gadis itu hanya balas tersenyum.

" Aku tak pe. Jangan risau sangat pasal aku, Siti."

Siti tertawa." Aku tahu di-bully kat sini memang menyakitkan. Tapi tenang sahaje. Aku akan selalu dukung kau."

" Te- Terima kasih."

Mimi memandang sahabatnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, terharu. Sejak ia bersekolah disini hingga naik kelas empat seperti sekarang, hanya Siti yang ingin berteman dekat dengannya. Anak itu pembawaannya santai dan ramah sehingga membuat Mimi merasa nyaman bersamanya.

" Dah lah. Jangan melamun. Nanti boleh kesurupan tau." Siti menatapnya dengan terkekeh." Ah, ya. Kau dah jumpa Arumugam tak?"

Lawan bicaranya langsung pasang tampang mengerikan begitu mendengar nama itu.

" Ish, dia tu sombong sangat! Mentang-mentang selebritis, ingatkan dia boleh jadi pemungut bayaran di kantin sekolah."

" Hush, tak baik kata-katain dia macam tu. Tapi ada betulnya juga. Dia memang menyebalkan. Tapi kalau kau dah berkawan dengan dia, maka dia mesti dukung kau sepenuh hati!

" Berkawan dengan Arumugam?" delik Mimi sarkastik." Kau mimpi je."

"Hehehe … tapi mimpi boleh jadi kenyataan, kan? Kan? Oh, kau tengok Ah Meng tak?"

Mimi mendesah." Ah Meng? Satu-satunya murid lompat kelas dekat sekolah ni? Yahh … Dia memang baik, tapi genit sangat. Kudengar dia punya kakak perempuan yang jadi ketua klub kungfu dekat sekolah nie."

" Siapa?"

" Ah Ming la. Siape lagi?"

" Haha, nama diorang pun macam kembar je." Tukas Siti." Oh, satu lagi. Tahu tak kalau kelas kitorang bakal kedatangan murid baru?"

"Eh, iya ke?" Mimi tertegun." Siape dia?"

" Hmm" Siti menggaruk pipinya dengan pose berpikir." Kalau tak salah, dia juga anak dari salah seorang anggota kedutaan Malaya. Macam kau je. Mesti dia kan akrab dengan kau nanti sebab orangtua korang kerja kat satu tempat yang sama."

" Hihi, terima kasih, Siti. Kau buat aku tersipu je. Dia perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Siti mendesah." Yang jelas dia bukan peralihan." Ujarnya sembari tertawa diikuti sahabatnya.

Peralihan? Banci? _Transgender?_

 _Ah, Siti. Kau ada-ada saja. Mana ada sekolah yang menerima murid semacam itu?_ Mimi terkekeh pelan sembari merapikan pita mungil yang tersemat di rambt coklat kehitamannya yang ikal sebahu .

Tak lama kemudian, Bel masuk berbunyi. Para siswa masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing, termasuk kelas 4 A. Mimi yang termasuk penghuninya duduk tegap di bangkunya, tidak sabar melihat siapa murid baru yang dibicarakannya dengan Siti tadi. Pak Ahmad Kassim, Wali kelas 4 A yang sekaligus menjadi guru mata pelajaran Sains tampak berdiri di depan kelas.

" Bangun." Siti yang ternyata adalah Ketua kelas mengomando teman-temannya untuk menyambut sang guru." Selamat pagi, Cikgu!"

" Selamat pagi, murid-murid." Ujar Pak Ahmad dengan senyum khas Arab-nya. Ia menaruh buku di atas meja guru." Sebelum kita mulakan pembelajaran hari ini, Cikgu nak kenalkan satu murid baru kat darjah 4 A nie."

" Perempuan ataukah laki-laki, Cikgu?" Arumugam yang sedari tadi menaruh kedua kakinya diatas meja tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya.

Pak Ahmad mendesah." Laki-laki." Katanya." Dan perbaiki sikap duduk kau tue, Arumugam. Tak sopan."

" Humm, terserah Cikgu sahaja." Dengus Arumugam seraya menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas meja. Sikap itu memang kurang ajar, dan bagi Arumugam, itu hanya hal biasa sehingga ia seringkali merasa heran dengan peraturan sekolah yang terlalu ketat itu.

Begitu tahu murid baru itu laki-laki, para siswa hanya mendesah panjang sementara para siswi menjerit-jerit kekanakan. Pak Ahmad tersenyum melihat itu dan menoleh ke sosok di ambang pintu kelas.

" Nah, Boboiboy. Silahkan masuk."

" Tunggu Kejap, Cikgu. Tali sepatu saye lepas. "

" Hmm … ye lah tu. Jangan lama sangat."

" Ehe, maaf Cikgu."

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas diiringi tatapan penuh arti dari semua siswa di dalamnya. Begitu tiba di samping Pak Ahmad, sang Guru menatap semua muridnya.

" Baiklah, Murid-murid. Ini Boboiboy. Dia murid pindahan dari salah satu sekolah rendah kat Kuala Lumpur. Nah, Boboiboy. Perkenalkan dirimu pada kawan-kawan barumu."

" Baik Cikgu." Angguk Boboiboy sembari melayangkan pandangan ke semua siswa." Hai, nama saya Boboiboy. Harap kawan-kawan semua nak berkawan baik dengan saya, salam kenal."

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana kelas itu menjadi hening. Tiba-tiba …

" Kyaaaaaaa! Hensemnyaaaaa!"

" Comel!"

" Kalau dia jadi Teman Istimewa aku macam mana, ya?"

" Ish, kau nie! Kitorang masih kecik la. Mana boleh punya Teman Istimewa?!"

Boboiboy hanya menyeringai kecil begitu mendengar komentar-komentar para siswi itu. Namun dilihatnya para Siswa yang hanya melongo hebat di bangku masing-masing. Mereka tampak berbisik-bisik.

" Lumayan. Dia tak mencolok kut."

" Betul. Jarang sangat murid tenang macam dia ni."

" Ya loh. Mana dia pakai Topi Dino tu. Nampak _Anti Mainstream_ maaa."

" Hmm … nampaknye dia ramah. Aku kena berkawan baik dengan dia."

" Nah, Boboiboy. Silahkan duduk di bangku kau." Ujar Pak Ahmad seraya melirik ke sebuah bangku kosong di sebelah Arumugam. Boboiboy mengangguk dengan senyum mengembang seraya berjalan ke bangku yang dimaksud dan menaruh bokongnya disana.

" Hai, Boboiboy." Sapa seorang Siswi dengan wajah malu-malu.

Boboiboy balas tersenyum." Hai juga."

" Nah, namaku Arumugam, kawan baik kau." Tukas Arumugam seraya menyalami Boboiboy dengan tangan besarnya dan mengguncang-guncangnya sehingga tubuh kecil Boboiboy ikut terguncang olehnya.

" Uhh .. ehh .. salam kenal juga, Aru." Kata Boboiboy cengengesan. Tiba-tiba Arumugam menarik bahunya seraya berbisik.

" Nah, macam mane kalau kau bantu aku untuk pungut bayaran dekat Kantin sekolah lepas pembelajaran nanti?"

Boboiboy terkejut." Kantin sekolah? Bayaran?" tanyanya heran." Apa maksud kau nie?"

" Haeh, budak nie. Kau tahu lah … pemungut bayaran Cuma-Cuma."

" APA?!" Boboiboy terkejut mendengar tawaran Arumugam yang hendak mengajaknya 'memalak' murid-murid lain saat istirahat nanti

" We, Aru. Lu jangan buat dia lakukan perbuatan tue." Kata Ah Meng tiba-tiba." Dia masih baru hoo."

Boboiboy mendengus." Aku tak nak la. Itu uang haram. Mana boleh dirampas dari pemiliknya?"

" Ciz, dia nie terlampau baik dah." Keluh Arumugam. Boboiboy tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

" Hehe, terbaik."

" Hai, Boboiboy. Saya Siti Zubaidah. Salam kenal." Ujar Siti tiba-tiba. Boboiboy balas tersenyum.

" Salam kenal juga, Siti. Eh?"

Dia melirik ke gadis berpakaian Lolita mungil di sebelah Siti. Gadis itu terlihat malu. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, membuat Boboiboy heran.

" Eh, Apasal kau nampak malu sangat ni?"

Siti terkejut dan menyikut gadis itu." Hei, Mimi. Kau belum berkenalan dengan Boboiboy la." Katanya segera." Kenapa kau mesti malu pulak?"

Mimi tidak menjawab dan masih tertunduk.

Mengapa dirinya begitu gugup saat ini?

 **Mimi POV**

Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu malu pada anak baru bernama Boboiboy itu. Padahal sikapnya terhadapku terlihat biasa-biasa saja, malah kebingungan karena melihat tingkah gugupku ini. Tubuhku bergetar, takut kalau-kalau Boboiboy hanya seperti anak-anak kurang ajar seperti Arumugam yang seringkali mengejek model pakaianku.

" Oh, nama kau Mimi ke? Aku Boboiboy, salam Kenal."

Kuangkat wajahku dan mendapati diriku saling bertatap muka dengannya. Dan detik itu juga wajahku terasa meleleh.

 _'Apa-Apaan?!'_

Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini, sih?

" Dey, Boboiboy. Jangan dekati budak manja tu lah. Menular tau!" kata-kata pedas Arumugam tahu-tahu menginterupsi kami.

" Hish kau ni! Tak baik sudutkan dia." Ujar Boboiboy lalu balik menatapku." Tak pe, Mimi. Kita kan kawan. Tak payah jauhkan diri macam nie."

Aku menelan ludah.

 _'Kawan, ya?'_

Baiklah. Ini tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi apakah ia dengan semudah itu mengatakannya? Aku? 'Kawannya'? Ini hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah ini, dan dia sudah menganggapku sebagai 'Kawannya'?!

Mimpikah aku?

Bukan hanya itu. Ketika hendak pergi perpustakaan, aku berpapasan dengan Boboiboy. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, wajahku jadi memanas. Memangnya anak ini terbuat dari api kah? Membuat tubuhku seperti terasa demam saja.

" Oh, hai Mimi." Sapa Boboiboy dengan senyum mengembang." Boleh bincang dengan kau sekejap?"

" Ehe, um … boleh." Kataku gugup." Pasal apa yang nak kau bincangkan dekat aku?"

Boboiboy mendesah panjang." Hmm, pasal kawan-kawan darjah empat A." katanya dengan nada sedikit serius. " Apesal diorang tak sukakan kau? Kau selepas buat ape dekat diorang? Sampai diorang tak sukakan diri kau pulak."

Aku menggeleng." Tak. Aku tak buat pasal apapun dekat diorang." kataku lesu." Hanya sahaja … penampilan aku yang macam Lolita nie buat diorang sangka aku nie kekanakan, macam budak tadika je. Selain itu, _Vader_ aku juga seorang anggota daripada Kedutaan Malaya. Maka dari tu, aku sering dibuli, cakap aku nie budak manja sangat . Terutama Arumugam. Dia yang paling kurang ajar dekat darjah 4 A tu."

Begitu aku selesai menjelaskan, kulihat perubahan ekspresi pada Boboiboy. Dia tampak geli. Oh, apakah dia mulai kurang ajar? Alasanku dijauhi teman-temanku seharusnya tidak terasa lucu bagimu, tahu!

" Hahaha, sebab tu je? Terlalu sangat la! Hahaha!" Boboiboy tertawa agak keras." Aduuhh, apahal la kau nie, Mimi. Kita nie manusia, punya kesukaan masing-masing. Kerana tue, kita mesti saling menghargai tau. Tadi kau kate ayah kau anggota kedutaan Malaya? Waahh ... terbaik la! Aku pun sama macam kau. Ayah aku anggota daripada kedutaan Malaya pulak. Siape nama ayah kau?"

Aku menunduk." Haryan Pakpak Darwish." Kataku pelan, takut didengar orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disitu.

Boboiboy tampak terkejut." Eh? Uncle Haryan bapak kau?" tanyanya kaget bercampur senang." Wah, boleh la Mimi. Beliau tu rakan dekat Ayah aku. Hebat sangat! Kapan-kapan kau boleh datang dekat rumah aku kalau-kalau Uncle Haryan datang untuk diskusi dekat ayah aku pasal kerjaan diorang. Okey?"

" Ehehe, tak pe lah, Boboiboy. Susah-susah je kau undang aku macam ni." Ujarku agak malu.

" Tak. Kau kena main dekat rumah aku." Geleng Boboiboy." Kita ni kawan la. Tak payah kau malu-malu kot. Dan satu lagi. Kawan-kawan darjah 4 A masalahkan baju kau ke? Ckckck, terlalu la. Menurutku … baju kau tue comel je. Cantik. Banyak pita. Lagipun kau perempuan. Kau memang patut kenakan baju tu."

" Eh? Serius?"

" Iya."

" Dua rius?"

" Iya, lah."

" Sekian rius ke?"

" Ish, kau ni! Berius-rius pun aku boleh cakap pasal baju kau tue." Dengus bocah itu." Dah la, Mimi. Tenang sahaja. Aku akan usaha bujuk kawan-kawan kita tue. Biar kau dapatkan banyak kawan! Senang tak?"

" Te- Terima kasih, Boboiboy ..." Kataku terharu. Ah, Boboiboy. Kenapa kian hari aku kian kagum padamu? Nyaris saja aku memeluknya karena gembira, namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah suara menyapa kami berdua.

" Mimi? Tumben aku tengok kau berduaan sama budak lelaki, ehehe. Apa kabar?"

" Eh?" Aku dan Boboiboy menoleh ke sumber suara. Tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri seorang gadis berkacamata. Rambut ungu kehitaman miliknya yang panjang terjulur hingga pinggang. Matanya yang sipit menghiasi wajah pecinannya yang cantik dan bersih. Dia terlihat begitu dewasa, atau bisa dibilang cuek. Wajar saja. Dia kakak kelasku dari kelas 5 B yang merangkap sebagai ketua Klub Kung fu di sekolah ini dan juga kakak perempuan dari Ah Meng. Namanya Ah Ming. Satu lagi, mereka bukan manusia biasa. Mereka Alien berdarah Cina yang terdampar di Bumi dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disini, di Kuala Lumpur. Mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang tahu identitas asli mereka, dan aku adalah salah satunya.

" Siapa Akak nie?" tanya Boboiboy, yang memang baru pertama kali melihat Ah Ming disitu.

Ah Ming mendesah." Namaku Ah Ming." Katanya tenang." Aku dari darjah 5 B, Akak dari Ah Meng. Ah, ya. Nama kau siapa pulak?"

" Boboiboy." Jawab Boboiboy ramah." Salam kenal juga, Kak Ming."

Ah Ming menatap kami berdua lamat. Namun tatapannya lebih ditujukan padaku, membuatku jadi salah tingkah. Tatapannya seakan memojokkanku. Tiba-tiba Boboiboy melangkah mundur, berusaha menjauh.

" Ehh, nampaknya ini urusan perempuan ke?" katanya cengar-cengir." Maaf. Tapi aku tak nak campuri urusan korang je. Nah, Mimi. Aku kena pergi dulu. Ingat ya, jangan pesimis tehadap kawan-kawan kau, okey?"

" Uh, okey." Kataku heran. Kulihat dia menyalami Ah Ming sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dengan buru-buru. Biar kutebak, sepertinya dia malu karena Ah Ming ingin berbicara empat mata denganku sementara dia yang laki-laki berada bersamaku. Hmm, menarik. Dia ternyata terlampau gugup terhadap kakak kelas, apalagi kakak kelas itu perempuan. Namun aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalau dia bertemu dengan kakak kelas lelaki. Tapi aku bisa menebak kalau dia tidak akan segugup itu kalau bertemu dengan kakak kelas laki-laki.

Ah, lupakan soal itu. Yang jelas, aku tidak gugup terhadap Ah Ming karena kami sama-sama perempuan. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku lebih nyaman curhat dengan sesama perempuan. Tahu saja. Aku rada tertutup terhadap anak laki-laki. Bahkan terhadap Boboiboy yang beberapa hari ini membuatku seperti mendapatkan teman paling berharga di dunia. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa begitu malu dengannya. Tidak seperti Siti. Dia berjilbab, tapi _Easy Going_ terhadap siapa saja, termasuk anak-anak lelaki. Asalkan tidak bersentuhan, katanya. Perlu diketahui, Siti itu beragama Islam, sama seperti Boboiboy dan beberapa anak di sekolah ini. Dan aku hanyalah seorang anak yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu agama karena orangtuaku tidak pernah mengajarkanku mengenai hal-hal religius seperti itu.

Kembali ke waktu dan tempat. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Ah Ming yang ada di lorong itu.

" Eih, Apasal dia pergi tiba-tiba selepas tengok aku nie?" tanya Ah Ming heran setelah melihat Boboiboy langsung berpamitan dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

" Dia malu dengan kau, Ah Ming." Balasku." Dia tue murid baru kat sekolah ni. Lagipun kau senior, jadi wajar la dia gugup macam tue. Oh, Ada yang nak kau bincangkan dekat aku ke?"

Ah Ming memandangku lamat. Dan tanpa basa-basi, sebuah kalimat yang membuatku serasa dicekik meluncur dari dalam mulutnya.

" Kau jatuh cinta … pada budak Boboiboy tu ke?"

HEEEEE?

APA … APAKAH?!

 _Aku?! Naksir pada anak baru itu?_ Ah Ming, kau pasti bercanda!

" A- Ah Ming! Apa yang kau cakap nie?" tanyaku kaget. " Aku dan dia tue kawan je. Baru temu beberapa hari pulak! Lagipun kami masih darjah empat. Mana boleh buat pasal romantik macam tue?"

Gadis yang lebih tua setahun dariku itu hanya mendengus." Korang nampak mencurigakan je." Katanya dengan tatapan menyelidik." Kudengar Ayah kau, Tuan Haryan Pakpak Darwish tue pun rakan daripada Ayah Boboiboy dekat Kedutaan Malaya. Korang bakal sering temu dan makin akrab. Dan boleh sahaja orangtua korang akan pasang kawinkan korang sebab tue."

 _Hiks …_ Ah Ming, kau bicara apa sih? Wajar saja kau bicara seperti itu. Kau sudah kelas 5, masa-masanya puber. Sayangnya kalimatmu itu benar-benar menusuk diriku dari belakang, kau tahu!

" Ma … Maaf, Ah Ming. Aku kena masuk kelas dahulu, _bye_!" Aku buru-buru berdalih untuk kembali ke ruang kelasku, meninggalkan Ah Ming yang melongo di tempat. Alasannya hanya satu, aku tidak tahan mendengar ocehan gilanya kalau aku menyukai Boboiboy. Mungkin dia ada benarnya juga. Aku menyukai Boboiboy, tapi sebatas teman saja. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Lagipula kami baru kelas 4. Dan sungguh hal yang memalukan kalau aku menyukainya di umur yang terlalu belia seperti ini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, jarang sekali aku menemukan teman seperti itu.

Ah, Boboiboy. Kau benar-benar teman terlangka sejagad raya bagiku.

Sungguh, dia begitu ramah, tidak membeda-bedakan temannya. Dan berkat dia, teman-teman yang selalu membuliku berangsur-angsur berkawan baik denganku.

" Korang semua jangan ganggu Mimi. Tak boleh ganggu-ganggu kawan baik tau." Tukas Boboiboy suatu hari setelah pelajaran berakhir." Dia nie sama macam kita, sama-sama pelajar yang menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini. Lagipun Mimi tak jahati korang, kan?"

" Hmm betul juga apa yang lu cakap tadi maa." Tukas Ah Meng. Dan dengan suaranya yang lembut, ia mulai berpuisi." Baiklah kalau macam tue, Wahai Mimi kawan baikku. Terima lah hatiku sebagai bahagian darimu ..."

" Hei, tak perlu genit macam tu lah." Tukas Siti _Sweatdrop_.

" Hehehe, sori maa."

Melihat perubahan drastis ini membuatku terharu. Teman-temanku tidak pernah mempermasalahkanku lagi, baik dari jabatan ayahku maupun penampilanku.

" Nah, tengok tue. Diorang dah terima kau sebagai kawan." Ucap Boboiboy lembut, membuatku tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Ya ampun! Siapakah Malaikat yang menjelmakan dirinya sebagai Boboiboy ini? Beberapa kali aku mencubit tanganku, berharap ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Namun melihat kulit tanganku yang mulai memerah karena terkena cubitanku sendiri membuatku yakin ini tidaklah bohong. Kutatap mereka satu-persatu. Senyuman hangat mereka membuatku tersipu.

Sejak saat itulah kami semua berteman baik.

 **Mimi POV End**

* * *

Hiruk pikuk di Kota Kuala Lumpur memang sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa. Para pegawai negeri sipil maupun swasta berlalu lalang mengurus pekerjaan mereka. Begitu pula halnya dengan suasana di kantor Kedutaan Malaysia. Banyak Duta besar maupun Konsulat luar negeri yang berkunjung kesana untuk membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan permasalahan-permasalahan Internasional. Seorang pria berusia kepala tiga, berkacamata bening dan berjas coklat tampak berbincang-bincang dengan salah seorang rekannya di ruangannya. Pria berjas coklat itu mendesah panjang.

" Jadi ... bila awak nak mulakan program razia tue?"

" Sebenarnya itu rahasia, Encik Haryan. Saya tak berhak untuk bagi tahu awak."

" Ada baiknya awak bagi tahu. Saya janji tak kan bagi tahu rakan yang lain."

" Sekali lagi, maafkan saya. Dah berapa kali saya terangkan ... program ini tak boleh diumbar selain sesama tim penyelidik. Sebagai ketua pelaksana program tue, saya kena tutup pasal tue rapat-rapat. Saya tak boleh bagi tahu awak mengenai program razia relasi organisasi kejahatan Internasional dekat Kedutaan Malaya nie. Tuan Khan daripada Bidang Keamanan Kementerian Luar Negeri Malaysia dah pesankan saya untuk tidak bagi tahu siapapun, termasuk awak."

Haryan mendengus kecil." Baiklah kalau macam tue. Saya pun tak mahu memaksa awak." katanya tenang, walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya ia merasa was-was dengan rekan kerjanya yang satu ini, Salah satu Duta besar yang tersohor di negeri Jiran karena deduksi dan retorikanya yang bagus serta semangat kebaikannya yang tinggi. Maklum saja. Temannya ini mewarisi semua itu dari Sang Ayah: Datuk Aba atau biasa dipanggil Tok Aba oleh cucu-cucunya. Tok Aba selalu mengajarinya hal-hal yang baik dan benar hingga pada akhirnya ia tumbuh menjadi pria yang berani dan berpendirian kuat, jadi wajar saja ia dengan begitu mudahnya diterima dan dinobatkan menjadi salah seorang Duta besar di Negeri itu. Dan Haryan pun melihat tanda-tanda itu pada putra rekannya, Boboiboy. Dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan anak itu sebanyak dua kali, dan Haryan menyimpulkan bahwa Boboiboy kurang-lebih akan mewarisi sifat pemberani dan suka membela kebenaran dari Ayah dan Kakeknya.

Dan itulah salah satu hal yang membuatnya diam-diam menganggap Boboiboy dan Ayahnya adalah penghalau rencananya, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia dan Ayah Boboiboy adalah sepasang sahabat sedari kecil. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, Kedua Orangtua Boboiboy telah mengangkat salah satu Mahasiswa dari salah satu Universitas tersohor di Negeri sebagai anak mereka. Nama pemuda itu Rayhan Ernie, atau kerap disapa Ray. Jadi secara tidak langsung Ray menjadi relasi dengan Boboiboy dan Keluarganya. Bukan itu saja yang membuat Haryan was-was, karena rupanya Ray adalah salah satu pemuda yang sangat terampil dalam llmu Kriptologi. Deduksinya pun kuat, membuat Haryan yakin bahwa dirinya akan segera terpojok dengan sendirinya.

Dan dia tahu, dia harus segera bertindak sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Haryan menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap Ayah Boboiboy yang sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas di depan mejanya." Baik. Awak boleh pergi. Saya tidak akan memaksa awak kalau awak memang tak boleh."

Rekannya balas menatap." Semuanya tergantung dari diri kau, Haryan. Permisi." Ia bergumam sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari sofa di depan meja Haryan dan menghilang ke lorong depan ruangan, tentunya dengan iringan tatapan sinis dari Haryan. Haryan kembali melamun. Setengah jam kemudian, ia mengambil ponsel dari saku jas-nya dan menekan beberapa tombol, hendak menghubungi seseorang. Tahu-tahu sebuah suara terdengar dari ponselnya.

 _' PELANGGAN YANG TERHORMAT, PULSA AWAK TAK CUKUP UNTUK MELAKUKAN PANGGILAN INI. SILA ISI PULSA AWAK SEGERA.'_

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui dari seorang Haryan Pakpak Darwish adalah ... dia seringkali lupa mengisi Pulsa Teleponnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Haryan tertegun. Terkadang ia merutuki nasibnya untuk menjadi seorang manusia yang salah satu kelemahannya adalah pelupa. Nyaris saja ia melempar ponsel itu ke lantai kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Pria itu mendesah berat, menaruh ponsel-nya ke saku jas dan beralih pada telepon kabel di sudut meja kerjanya. Dengan cekatan ia menekan beberapa buah tombol disana sembari menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinga kanannya. Tak lama kemudian, nada sambung terdengar dan Haryan membuka mulutnya, berbicara dengan nada suara yang mendekati kesan bisikan.

" Rosaline, kau boleh lepas dari jabatan tue."

Lawan bicara di telepon kabel itu mendesah panjang dan membalas dengan nada lembut, menandakan bahwa dia adalah perempuan.

" Kau yakin ke? Kalau kau memang nak kan jabatan Ketua Organisasi tue, kau kena suplai aku satu pasukan besar untuk menakluk Ata Ta Satu. Aku tak boleh lawan penghuni Ata Ta Tiga dahulu, sebab diorang terlampau kuat. Lain halnya dengan Ata Ta Satu. Itu hanya Planet Ciptaan Alien Ras Kubulus untuk menampung hasil karya mereka yaitu Cyborg yang beberapa dari mereka dah direkrut sebagai Sfera Kuasa oleh raja pertama mereka, Tuan Klamkabot. Jadi ... Kau dah sedia untuk direkrut sebagai yang ke-99?"

Haryan hanya bisa menyunggingkan satu senyum getir. Ia bergumam kecil.

" Kalau dengan Alasan Pemusnahan Massal dekat Galaxy nie, Aku sedia. Terima kasih, Rosaline"

* * *

Enam bulan berlalu. Boboiboy sudah menyelesaikan Ujian tengah semesternya. Dan inilah saatnya untuk berlibur!

" Boy, Cuti semester nie kau nak pergi dekat mana?" tanya Siti luwes seperti biasa.

Boboiboy mendesah seraya merapikan isi tas-nya sebelum meninggalkan kelas." Aku nak jumpa datuk aku: Tok Aba. Dah lama kita orang tak jumpa."

" Lu punya datuk?" Ah Meng mengerutkan kening." Kat mana datuk kau berumah?"

" Dekat Pulau Rintis la. Mana lagi?"

" Pulau Rintis?" Arumugam tiba-tiba pasang wajah heran." Baru tahu pon ada pulau pakai nama tue. Dey, Boboiboy, kau nie budak Pulau ke Budak Kota?"

" Ish, Tak payah lah guna status budak Pulau ke budak Kota. Yang penting aku nie masih budak Malaysia lah." Boboiboy agak kesal dengan pertanyaan Arumugam yang terkesan merendahkan itu." Dah la. Aku nak siap-siapkan beg untuk pergi dekat Pulau Rintis Esok. Bye, kawan-kawan!"

" Bye!"

Sepeninggal Boboiboy, kelas itu hening. Tahu-tahu Arumugam bergumam.

" Sampai hati budak tue ..."

" Eh?" Teman-teman kelasnya menoleh ke arahnya, terheran-heran.

" Aru, apa maksud cakap kau tue?" Mimi pasang wajah khawatir.

Arumugam mendengus." Dey, Kau tak tengok ke? Ini kali pertama dia cuti semester dekat sekolah nie, tapi dia lagi seronok beredar dekat rumah datuk dia . Biasa pon kita nak pesiar dekat bandar. Tapi dia ... dia pentingkan Pulau yang kita bahkan tak tahu ada ke tak ada daripada bandar nie. Hmp, nak sangat dia hinakan diri dia tue, pada pun Ibubapa dia Duta dekat Malaysia nie."

" Hish, kau nie, Aru ... Boboiboy tue mesti sayangkan datuk dia lah." ungkap Siti sebal." Jadi wajar sahaja dia nak beredar dekat rumah beliau. Tak lah macam kau, asyik-asyik pesiar dekat luar negeri lah, apa lah. Padan muka ..."

" APA KAU KATA?!" Arumugam tiba-tiba naik pitam sembari mendatangi Siti. Namun Ah Meng segera menahan tangannya.

" Aru, dah la tue. Kau nie ... asyik-asyik marah, asyik-asyik marah. Pasal status sosial pulak. Lagipun Siti tue budak pompuan maa. Kau nak pukul budak pompuan ke ho?"

Untuk beberapa saat Arumugam mematung. Detik berikutnya ia mendengus kesal.

" Dey, aku hanya nak Boboiboy berkawan dengan budak-budak berstatus kaya macam kita je. Dia kan budak kaya pulak. Aku cemas sahaja kalau-kalau dia lagi dekat dengan budak-budak dekat Pulau Rintis tue. Korang tahu kan ... macam mana tebiat budak-budak Pulau? Dah la Hodoh, Miskin pula! Korang nak Boboiboy hodoh dan miskin macam diorang ke?"

" CUKUP, ARUMUGAM!" bentak Siti berang." Selama ini aku tak kesah kalau kau pamerkan kekayaan dan status Selebritis Hindustan kau dekat Kuala Lumpur nie. Tapi kali ini ... Kau dah keterlaluan!"

" Cih, Dasar Pompuan! Adu mulut je yang kau tahu!" Arumugam cepat-cepat membereskan tas-nya dan pergi keluar kelas. Siti menghela nafas panjang seraya merapikan jilbab lebarnya yang berwarna biru langit. Tahu-tahu ia mendengar isakan dari bangku di belakangnya. Ternyata Mimi.

" Mungkin Arumugam benar."

" Eh?"

" Iya. Mungkin dia benar. Boboiboy lagi seronok cuti dekat pulau ketimbang dekat sini." ujar Mimi murung." Aku takut je dia akan lupakan kita semua."

" Mimi, jangan cakap macam tue lah." sanggah Siti kaget." Boboiboy tue masih kawan kita, selama dia tidak lupakan kita disini. Aku yakin, sebenarnya dia juga nak pesiar dekat bandar macam kita orang. Tapi mungkin dia dah lama tak bersua dengan keluarga dia dekat Pulau tue. Jangan khawatir. Kita akan berjumpa dengan Boboiboy masa masuk darjah 5 nanti."

Mimi menatap kawannya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Kau yakin?"

" Ya. Aku yakin."

" Terima kasih sebab dah yakinkan aku." ujarnya terharu seraya memeluk Siti erat." Mungkin ini sebab aku jarang berkawan dengan siapapun. Aku macam cemas kalau ada kawan yang nak tinggalkan aku. Terima kasih, Siti."

Siti tersenyum lembut dan balas memeluk Mimi." _After all, we're friends, right?_ "

Mereka pun tertawa.

* * *

Di Stasiun Kuala Lumpur ...

" Beg kau dah siap semua?" tanya Ray pada Boboiboy. Orangtua angkatnya menyuruhnya untuk menemani Boboiboy selama perjalanan ke Pulau Rintis menggunakan kereta. Umur Boboiboy masih 10 tahun, jadi wajar saja kalau orangtuanya khawatir dia pergi sendirian.

" Dah siap, Abang." kata Boboiboy sumringah. Satu jam berlalu. Kereta Yong Pin Train Express yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Pulau Rintis sudah tiba. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kereta itu dan menduduki Kursi yang telah disediakan. Tak lama kemudian, kereta itu pun berangkat menuju Pulau Rintis. Wahid, sang masinis Kereta Api Yong Pin Train tampaknya tidak tahu kalau Mikrofon-nya tengah menyala sehingga ketika ia berkaraoke di kereta, suaranya terdengar di sepanjang gerbong, membuat Boboiboy geli hati.

" Boboiboy, cuba kau bagi tahu Pemandu tue. Suara Karaoke dia terdengar dekat kereta nie." kata Ray. Boboiboy mengangguk lalu pergi menuju ruang kendali kereta dimana Wahid masih saja menyanyi. Tentu saja Masinis itu malu sekali, dan tanpa sungkan meminta maaf atas sesilapannya tadi.

" Hehehe, terbaik ..." ungkap Boboiboy setelah kembali duduk di kursinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kereta itu telah sampai di Stasiun Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy mengambil tas dan bola sepaknya lalu memandang Ray.

" Terima kasih dah temankan Boboiboy, Abang."

Ray tersenyum." Sama-sama. Jangan nakal ye. Salam ke Atok kau."

" Okey!"

Boboiboy pun pergi keluar kereta dan berjumpa dengan Tok Aba, walaupun ada sedikit adegan memalukan saat kakek dan cucu itu masing-masing salah peluk. Ray hanya tertawa saja melihat itu sebelum akhirnya kereta Yong Pin Train membawanya kembali ke Kuala Lumpur.

Jam Kereta menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tepat saat itulah ponsel Ray berdering. Pemuda yang sedang setengah sadar karena mengantuk itu segera menempelkan benda itu ke telinga.

" Halo, Assalamualaikum?"

" Waalaikumsalam. Ray, ini Ayah."

" Uhh, ada apa, Yah? Ray mengantuk sangat nie."

" Oh, maafkan Ayah. Ayah hanya nak tanyakan, Boboiboy dah tiba dekat Pulau Rintis ke?"

" Iya. Yah. Tok Aba pon dah jemput dia dekat Stesen Pulau Rintis tue."

"Ah, Syukurlah kalau macam tue. Oh, ya. Ada Benda yang Ayah dan Mak nak bincangkan dengan kau lepas balik dari Stesen nanti."

" Apa Benda tue?"

Sang Ayah menurunkan volume suaranya lalu berbicara dengan nada khawatir.

" Ini mengenai Organisasi, Ray."

* * *

Mimi menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasurnya yang berukuran King Size. Sebenarnya ia agak kecewa karena Boboiboy tidak berlibur dengan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk pesiar di Kuala Lumpur. Tapi gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan diri, bahwa Boboiboy tidak akan meninggalkan mereka.

" Selepas Siti, Kaulah Kawan terbaik aku, Boboiboy ... Atau mungkin kau lah kawan lelaki pertama aku di dunia ini ..."

Ia pun mendendangkan sebuah lagu sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur pulas di atas ranjang nomor satu di Kuala Lumpur itu. Ditariknya selimut beludrunya sembari memejamkan mata.

 _All by myself, Waiting for a 'Friend' to Show**_

 _My Magic won't help me now, not until you walk through the door_

 _Please set me free_

 _Don't be Afraid_

 _I'm always by your side_

 _Come now, My Friend_

 _Death sweet embrace, was once a gift I yearned for_

 _But now that I've found you_

 _I don't need death, not anymore_

 _Come set me free_

 _You'll be Okay_

 _I'll keep you safe, So I beg_

 _Don't go Away_

 _'Friend'_

* * *

 ** _* Fan Lyrics dari Ib Theme: Memory_**

 ** _** Fan Lyrics dari The Witch House: Friend_ **

**Bersambung ...**

 **Maaf, saya banyak salah dalam fic ini hehehe ... dan mungkin fic ini tidak sepanjang mawar Liar, jadi saya tidak perlu banyak-banyak mengutarakan imajinasi saya disini.**

 **Yang ingin melihat bagaimana rupa Mimi, silahkan kunjungi Akun saya di DeviantArt ataupun Fanpage saya di FB :)**

 **Terima kasih telah mampir dan membaca, Readers ^^ Sila beri review jika berkenan :)**


	2. Determinasi

**Hai, dear readers. Kita berjumpa lagi di fic prekuel dari serial BBB fanfic, Mawar Liar yaitu _BoBoiBoy and Friends: A Memory that Forgotten_ ini. Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan ini setelah ff Mawar Liar kelar, hahaha /Plak/ -_-**

 **Special Thanks for my friend Mahrani Anisa. Saya mengambil beberapa referensi dari salah satu fanficnya, jadi mungkin ada beberapa kata-kata dan ide yang sama dari fanfic itu. :)**

 **Sebenarnya author punya rencana untuk membuat sekitar empat buah cerita prekuel, dan _A Memory that Forgotten_ adalah yang pertama dari keempat cerita prekuel itu sebelum nanti saya akan merilis ff sekuel dari Mawar Liar yang merupakan serial Cermin Galaxy dengan latar BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Insya Allah. :) **

**Tapi sebelum itu, harap readers sekalian simak fic ini ya. Selamat membaca. ^^**

 **Note: Gaje, plot berbelit-belit, banyak OC, semi-canon dsb.**

* * *

BoBoiBoy melihat apa yang ada di dalam foto itu. Ia melihat dirinya yang berusia 11 tahun berfoto bersama dengan enam sosok. Sayang sekali sebagian besar wajah sosok-sosok itu sudah buram, termasuk sosok berjilbab biru yang berada di sebelah kanan BoBoiBoy. Mungkin akibat terkena air hujan dari atap yang bocor. Hanya ada satu sosok yang tidak terlalu buram karena selamat dari tetesan air hujan. Sosok itu berambut coklat ikal dan memakai pakaian a la Lolita berwarna pink tua, senada dengan pita berukuran sedang yang tersemat di kepalanya.

BoBoiBoy terhenyak sendiri begitu melihat sosok itu. Sakit mulai menghinggapi kepalanya. Tapi pemuda cilik itu tidak peduli. Ia menggumam tidak percaya dengan mata melotot ke arah sosok berpita di foto itu.

" Mimi ..."

 _(Bagian Epilog: Kunci dan Karma dari serial BoBoiBoy fanfic, Mawar Liar)_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _BOBOIBOY AND FRIENDS: A MEMORY THAT FORGOTTEN_**

 ** _by Murasaki Dokugi_ **

_**Prequel from fic Mawar Liar**_

 _ **Genre: Random, Tapi yang utama adalah Friendship dan Tragedy**_

 _ **Pair: BoBoiBoy dan OC, tapi disini hanya sebatas teman :)**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk Timur. Mimi menggeliat bangun dari kasur tidurnya yang empuk. Cepat-cepat tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar akibat menguap dan mengucek matanya. Diliriknya jam dinding . Sudah pukul Tujuh. Spontan kedua mata coklat gadis itu membelalak melihatnya.

" Alamak! Dah pukul Tujuh!"ujarnya agak panik lalu melompat dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar handuk dan melesat menuju kamar mandi. Setelah melakukan mandi kilat, Mimi membuka Lemari Bajunya dan memilih sebuah baju bermodel _Sweet Lolita_ dengan perpaduan warna merah jambu dan putih.. Dengan terburu-buru dipakainya baju itu. Dandanannya dipoles sedikit. Setelah dirasa siap, ia mengambil Tas mungil yang tersematkan boneka kecil Hello Kitty, keluar dari kamarnya dan berpamitan pada beberapa Pelayan Rumah yang kebetulan ditemuinya di Foyer. Ayahnya, Haryan Pakpak Darwish tidak terlihat. Mungkin ada urusan yang harus dikerjakan di Kantor sehingga beliau pergi Pagi-pagi sekali.

Hari ini memang Hari Libur. Tapi Mimi punya alasan kenapa ia bangun pukul Tujuh pagi. Ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya telah saling berjanji untuk pergi menonton sebuah Pertunjukan Drama di salah satu Gedung Teater Kuala Lumpur. Judul Dramanya adalah _Romeo and Juliet_. Judul yang cukup lumrah, sebenarnya. Tapi bagi anak-anak kelas 4 A, mereka merasa perlu sedikit asupan Drama Percintaan guna mengisi kebosanan di Liburan Semester ini. Dan pihak Gedung Teater sudah mencanangkan bahwa Drama _Romeo and Juliet_ ini memang telah dimodifikasikan untuk lebih ketimuran, sehingga adegan-adegan dewasa seperti ciuman dan lain sebagainya telah diupayakan untuk diminimalisir.

Mimi telah tiba di depan Gedung Teater sesuai dengan perjanjian sekelas. Disana ia bertemu dengan Siti. Siti tidak sendiri. Ada tiga orang yang menyertainya, dan itu membuat Mimi agak heran. Pasalnya, ketiga orang itu bukan anak kelas 4A, tapi kelas 4B yang notabene tidak termasuk dalam kesepakatan mereka untuk menonton Drama itu. Mimi kenal betul ketiga orang dari kelas 4B itu. Mereka adalah Hafiz, Tara dan Dimas.

Hafiz, atau dengan nama lengkapnya: Muhammad Hafiz, adalah adik laki-laki dari Siti. Tapi kedua kakak-adik itu masuk dalam angkatan yang sama karena Siti yang terlambat bersekolah satu tahun. Siti memang setahun lebih tua dari Mimi, sementara Hafiz seumuran dengan Mimi. Tapi Mimi sudah menganggap kedua bersaudara itu sebagai 'Zona nyaman'. Dan mungkin kalau mau diungkapkan, Mimi merasa kagum dan sedikit naksir pada Hafiz. Bukan hanya perawakannya yang gagah di mata Mimi, tapi sifatnya yang lembut dan peduli nyaris membuat gadis itu klepek-klepek. Sedari awal bersekolah disitu ,Mimi sudah mengagumi Hafiz sebelum fokus kekagumannya terbagi dua dengan BoBoiBoy. Hanya saja karena Hafiz berbeda kelas dengannya, maka frekuensi pertemuannya dengan Hafiz tidak sebanyak pertemuannya dengan Kakak perempuan pemuda itu. Ditambah dengan adanya BoBoiBoy di kelas 4A, Mimi merasa kerinduannya akan sosok teman terbaik telah terobati, walaupun kini ia merasa agak kecewa karena BoBoiBoy tidak bisa berlibur bersama mereka semua dan memilih berlibur di rumah Kakeknya di Pulau Rintis.

Tara, dengan nama lengkap Tara Singh, adalah adik perempuan dari Arumugam. Berbeda dengan Kakak lelakinya yang rada ugal-ugalan, Tara adalah gadis yang rajin dan baik hati. Tak heran jika banyak siswa yang mengaguminya. Tara dan Arumugam masuk di Tahun ajaran yang sama karena sejak Taman Kanak-kanak Tara terlampau pandai dan sudah lulus terlebih dahulu sebelum teman-teman seumurannya sehingga menyebabkan ia dan Abangnya berada di angkatan yang sama. Tara lebih suka berteman dengan anak laki-laki walaupun penampilannya memang feminim sekali, dengan sehelai kain Sari yang selalu dipakai di tubuhnya dan memakai beberapa perhiasan seperti gelang, cincin dan kalung. Satu hal lagi, Tara adalah penggemar Kuliner, baik dari makanan dari Negara asalnya: India seperti Karee dan Roti Canai maupun makanan lainnya. Anehnya, tubuh gadis itu tetap langsing. Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh pola hidupnya yang sehat. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, Tara selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berolahraga ringan.

Dimas, atau nama panjangnya Dimas Abdul Rasyid, adalah salah satu dari sekian Siswa yang berkewarganegaraan Indonesia di Sekolah itu. Dia lahir di Kendari, Sulawesi Tenggara, Indonesia. Ayahnya seorang Insinyur, sudah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ibunya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan di Cyberjaya dalam bagian Tata buku. Perawakan Dimas cukup langsing dan tegap, dengan rambut tersisir dan kacamata yang menyembunyikan sepasang mata coklat tenang di baliknya. Walaupun terlihat pendiam dan dingin serta terkesan berkharisma tinggi, tapi sebenarnya Dimas adalah anak yang baik. Dia perhatian pada orang-orang yang sudah dikenalnya secara akrab, seperti Hafiz dan Tara. Otaknya pun encer sehingga dia termasuk salah satu anak terpintar di sekolah. Perpustakaan sekolah adalah rumah kedua baginya. Terkadang Hafiz merasa kesal juga jika Dimas sudah mulai memintanya untuk menemaninya membaca di ruang perpustakaan saat Jam Istirahat sehingga ia terpaksa menyeret sahabatnya ke kantin guna mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Dan seringkali terlintas di benak Hafiz bahwa bagi Dimas, membaca buku dan makan adalah kegiatan yang sama. Dimas pun kerap kali terlihat makan sambil membaca buku hingga butiran-butiran nasi lemak yang belepotan di jari-jemarinya menempel di halaman bukunya.

Mimi menatap ketiga anak itu dengan pandangan bingung.

" Ei? Korang dari Darjah 4B pon ikut sekali?"

" Mesti lah." Ucap Hafiz sembari tertawa." Sedari mula aku, Tara dan Dimas memang dah sepakat untuk tengok wayang Drama _Romeo and Juliet_ tue. Tapi tak sangka Kak Siti dan darjah 4A pon nak tengok jugak. Jadi boleh la kitorang join."

" Ah, ya ke?" tanya Mimi kaget." Wah, hebat lah! Macam seronok jer kita semua berkumpul ni. Tapi ... apasal Arumugam dan kawan-kawan darjah 4A belum tiba jugak?"

Tara mengangkat bahu." Entah. Padapun Bang Aru lagi cepat bangun tido dari aku pagi tadi. Dan~"

Tahu-tahu ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Tara segera melihat pesan itu. Ternyata dari Arumugam. Isi pesannya adalah sebagai berikut.

 _From: Abang Aru_

 _To: Tara_

 _" Dey, mana korang semua ni? Aku, Ah Meng dan kawan-kawan darjah 4A dah masuk ke bilik show lah!"_

Segera kedua mata teduh milik Tara membelalak melihat isi pesan dari Kakaknya itu.

" Hayao, diorang dah masuk awal lah!" pekiknya." Jom, kawan-kawan. Kita masuk sekarang."

" Haish ... kenapa dia tak cakap awal-awal pulak?" gerutu Hafiz lalu menarik tangan Siti sementara Siti menggenggam tangan Mimi." Ayo, Kak. Mari masuk."

" Sepertinya Arumugam memang ingin memberi kita kejutan semacam ini." Selidik Dimas." Tipu daya yang bagus."

" Deya, Abang aku bukan ahli Tipu daya lah." Tara merasa tersinggung begitu mendengar kalimat sarkastik Dimas itu. Buru-buru Dimas mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya tanda menyesal.

" Astaga! Maafkan aku, Tara. Aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya." ucap pemuda berkacamata itu segera." Maafkan aku. Tidak kusangka kau akan tersinggung dengan kata-kataku tadi."

" Takda pe. Hanya jangan buat hal macam tue lagi." tukas Tara masih kesal." Kerana bagaimanapun juga, dia tu Abang aku."

Dimas mengangguk." Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

" Okey. Aku maafkan."

" Terima kasih banyak, Tara."

Dimas dan Tara lalu menyusul Hafiz, Siti dan Mimi masuk ke dalam ruang Teater yang dimaksudkan. Benar saja. Tampak Ah Meng, Arumugam dan teman-teman dari kelas 4A sudah duduk berjejer di tempat duduk penonton bagian V.I.P. Ah Ming dan beberapa anak kelas 5B juga sudah berada disitu. Semuanya pasang wajah kusut melihat kelima manusia yang terlambat tersebut.

" Haiya, kenapa lu orang lama sangat wo? Dah lama kita tunggu lu semua tadi." dengus Ah Meng dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Mimi hanya bisa cengar-cengir dibuatnya.

" Hehehe, sori Ah Meng. Tapi korang pon tak cakap awal-awal kalau korang dah tiba dekat sini." ucapnya malu.

" Hmp, dah la. Baik korang duduk. Show dah nak bermula tau." sergah Ah Ming segera dengan gaya juteknya yang khas. Mimi segera menanggapi dan duduk di sebelah gadis berwajah cina itu sementara Hafiz dan Siti duduk di sebelahnya. Dimas dan Tara menemukan dua tempat duduk kosong di ujung dan langsung menaruh bokong masing-masing di atas dudukannya yang empuk. Siti menyikut Mimi, membuat gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh.

" Kenapa, Siti?"

Siti menghela nafas." Takda pe." katanya." Hanya sahaja ... aku penasaran apa yang BoBoiBoy perbuat dekat Pulau Rintis sekarang ni. Boleh tebak tak?"

" Hmm ... Mungkin dia tolong datuk dia berjualan kot."

" Macam mana kau tahu kalau datuk dia berjualan?"

" Tadi kau kata aku kena tebak, kan? Nah, itu hanya tebakan sahaja."

" Haha, tapi siapa tahu datuk BoBoiBoy ialah seorang penjual kan? Misalnya ... penjual koko ke apa."

" Eh, betul juga tue."

" Shh ... show dah bermula. Senyap sikit." ucap Tara seraya menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Tak lama kemudian, Drama Teater _Romeo and Juliet_ itu pun berlangsung. Anak-anak kelas 4 itu pun menyaksikan drama itu dengan fokus masing-masing. Hafiz dan Dimas menonton dengan mata terbuka lebar. Ah Meng dan Ah Ming menonton sembari senyam-senyum sendiri. Tara memekik kecil begitu melihat adegan panas mulai berlangsung, tapi wajahnya kembali manyun begitu mengingat bahwa dalam Drama versi ini tidak ada adegan ciumannya. Arumugam menonton dengan posisi yang menurutnya elegan: menaikkan kaki kanannya ke atas lutut kiri bak seorang Bos di sebuah perusahaan terkemuka dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Siti sesekali berbisik tentang pendapatnya mengenai Drama tersebut dengan Mimi. Mimi sendiri terpecah konsentrasinya: Antara menikmati Drama yang ditontonnya bersama teman-temannya dan melamunkan sesuatu.

Apalagi yang dilamunkannya selain BoBoiBoy?

Gadis itu memejamkan mata, menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas dada dengan nafas memburu. Ia mendesis.

" BoBoiBoy, Kira-kira apa yang kau perbuat dekat sana sekarang?"

* * *

BoBoiBoy baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Matahari sudah naik. Bukan kebiasaan BoBoiBoy untuk tidur setelah pulang Sholat Subuh di Mushola dekat Rumah, tapi kali ini tubuh kecilnya benar-benar letih setelah datang dari Kuala Lumpur semalam sehingga ketika ia dan Tok Aba pulang dari Mushola, BoBoiBoy segera mengganti pakaian sholatnya dengan baju biasa dan kembali tidur. Tok Aba memaklumi cucunya itu memang masih capek dan membiarkan anak itu beristirahat. Beliau meninggalkan sebuah nota di pintu Kulkas kalau-kalau BoBoiBoy sudah bangun nanti dan menulis beberapa hal yang sebaiknya diketahui BoBoiBoy di nota itu, seperti perihal tetangga mereka dengan Biskuitnya yang tergolong 'Sedap' dan usaha penjualan cokelat milik Tok Aba sendiri.

Anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang memakai topi jingga Dinosaurus itu tentu saja kebingungan begitu mendapati sang Kakek tidak ada di rumah.

" Tok Aba?"

Ia menelusuri kamar kakeknya, tapi tidak menemukan beliau disana.

" Tok Aba?"

BoBoiBoy mencari di setiap sudut rumah. Dan terbukti Kakeknya memang tidak ada di rumah itu. Sepertinya beliau sedang pergi.

" Mana Tok Aba nie?" tukasnya heran. Ia berjalan ke dapur. Tepat saat itulah ia melihat Nota yang ditempelkan Tok Aba di Pintu Kulkas. BoBoiBoy meraih Nota itu dan membaca isinya.

" Jumpa kat kedai Tok Aba?" bocah itu mengerutkan kening. Terkadang BoBoiBoy menyadari bahwa Kakeknya memang suka membuatnya pusing, dan ia mengakuinya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk menemui beliau di Kedai yang dimaksud. Tok Aba juga sudah menggambar denah yang harus dilewati BoBoiBoy untuk sampai di Kedai, jadi anak itu tidak perlu terlalu risau.

BoBoiBoy mengambil kunci rumah dan keluar. Dibacanya Nota yang ditulis Tok Aba itu untuk kedua kalinya.

" Okey. Kunci pintu ... dah!" ia mengikuti instruksi Tok Aba di nota lalu kembali membaca tulisan selanjutnya." Sekarang, cakap 'Hai' dekat Yaya."

BoBoiBoy mengernyit begitu melihat gambar _stickgirl_ yang memakai jilbab dan _Google glass_ di nota Tok Aba. Sebagai info, Tok Aba menggambar sebuah panah ke arah gambar itu dan membubuhkan tulisan 'Ini Yaya, Jiran kita' disana. Berkat itu, BoBoiBoy segera tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah tetangga Tok Aba.

" Rupa dia macam nie?"

Ia lalu menurunkan nota Tok Aba dari wajahnya dan tiba-tiba~

" Hai, BoBoiBoy!"

" UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gadis yang dimaksud Tok Aba itu menyapanya dengan cara yang tidak diduga sama sekali. Hasilnya, BoBoiBoy menjerit-jerit kaget, membuat lawan bicaranya tertegun bingung.

" Hish, kau ni! Longgar jantung aku ..."gerutunya. Yaya hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah kelewatan bocah itu. Di lengannya tersampir sebuah keranjang penuh biskuit dengan bentuk yang imut-imut. Rupa gadis cilik itu sepantaran BoBoiBoy. Dan BoBoiBoy langsung tahu Yaya menggemari warna pink jika dilihat dari warna dominan pakaiannya.

" Eh? Cam mana kau tahu nama aku?" BoBoiBoy sadar kalau Yaya memanggilnya tadi dengan namanya langsung. Yaya tersenyum kecil.

" Oh ... Tok Aba yang bagi tahu." ucapnya ramah.

BoBoiBoy mendengus." Dasar Tok Aba ..."gumamnya pelan lalu melihat tulisan di nota Tok Aba lagi." Ah ... ehh ... Tok Aba suruh cakap ... terima kasih bagi biskut semalam."

" Sama-sama!" balas Yaya riang, membuat BoBoiBoy merasa bahwa jangan-jangan gadis di hadapannya ini sudah riang dalam tahap Overdosis.

" Entah. Mungkin kot." balas BoBoiBoy seadanya karena masih malu-malu bertemu dengan anak seumurannya di Pulau Rintis ini." Okey lah, Yaya. Aku nak pegi kat Kedai Tok Aba nie."

" Kedai Tok Aba?"

" Ha'ah."

Yaya tersenyum simpul." Alahh ... senang jer." ucapnya lalu memberitahu jalan tercepat menuju Kedai Tok Aba." Kau belok kanan. Lepas tue~"

" Eh, Takpe, Takpe." potong BoBoiBoy lalu melirik notanya." Tok Aba dah tulis kat sini. Jumpa lagi!"

" Uhmm ... Jumpa lagi?" Yaya menjawab dengan bingung. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa BoBoiBoy tidak melewati jalan yang tercepat saja untuk pergi ke Kedai Tok Aba? Bocah itu malah melewati jalan yang menuju ke arah Pantai.

" Aneh betul lah budak tu."

* * *

BoBoiBoy mengikuti denah yang digambar di nota Tok Aba. Tidak disangka denah yang digambarkan itu sungguh jauh dan berbelit-belit. BoBoiBoy harus melewati beberapa jarak dan 'rintangan'. Mulai dari melewati tengah kota, perkebunan pohon karet lalu menelusuri pantai hingga dikejar anjing saat melintas di jalan utama yang menurun. Sambil berlari dari kejaran anjing anak itu berfikir, bagaimana cara Tok Aba bisa melewati anjing itu setiap harinya saat hendak pergi ke kedai? Sungguh membingungkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bocah itu berhasil tiba di Kedai Tok Aba, dengan ekspresi lelah tentunya. Ia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi bundar yang mengelilingi meja konter kedai dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" Haihh ... penatnya." Ucapnya lemas sementara Tok Aba menatap ke arahnya." Macam mana Tok Aba jalan kaki kesini tiap-tiap hari? Kesian Tok Aba ..."

Tok Aba menatap bingung." Saya? Kasian? Atok naik moto. Lagipun dekat je." Jelas beliau sembari menuding rumahnya yang ternyata berada tak jauh dari taman kota dimana kedainya beroperasi.

 _BANG!~_ Alhasil BoBoiBoy melakukan _Jawdrop_ begitu melihat kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di hadapan kedua mata hazelnya tersebut lalu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke belakang. Tok Aba langsung terkekeh karena berhasil mengerjai cucunya yang kelewat polos itu.

" Dah tu ... Tok Aba suruh jauh jalan-jalan tue kenape?"

" Biar exercize sikit."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya BoBoiBoy mengakui kalau Kakeknya itu memang sulit untuk ditebak hingga ia merasa agak kesal dibuatnya. Sekonyong-konyong gadis berkerudung dan berpakaian serba pink yang tentu saja adalah Yaya muncul di sebelahnya.

" Penaaaaat. Kan? Kan? Kan?" godanya, membuat BoBoiBoy merasa semakin tersudut dengan teman barunya itu.

Yaya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya." Tu lah. Orang nak tunjukkan tak nak."

BoBoiBoy pasang wajah gugup." Bukan tak nak. Malu la, Mimi ..."

" Mimi?" tanya Yaya kaget sekaligus kesal." Aku Yaya lah!"

" Oh, iya ke? Ingatkan Mimi tadi." Jawab BoBoiBoy cengar-cengir sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Yaya balas menggerutu.

" Ish, kau ni. Aku ingat nama kau, kau tak ingat nama aku. Hump!"

Tok Aba merasa suasana mulai memanas. Cepat-cepat beliau melerai kedua anak itu." Dah, dah! Jangan nak bertengkar! Nanti takde orang yang nak datang kat kedai Atok!"

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat Yaya dan BoBoiBoy berhenti bertikai. Keduanya saling memberi delikan mata. Yaya masih cemberut sementara BoBoiBoy masih dengan tampang gugupnya. Iseng-iseng BoBoiBoy melirik benda-benda di kedai itu. Teko berisi air yang sudah mendidih, cangkir-cangkir untuk sajian hangat dan gelas-gelas plastik untuk sajian dingin, beberapa kaleng berisi bubuk coklat dan lain sebagainya. Spontan sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya.

" Kedai apa ni?" ia heran karena kedai Tok Aba tampak seperti kedai-kedai modern di kota-kota besar. Tahu-tahu seseorang berseru di sebelahnya.

" Lah, kedai Atok sendiri pon tak tahu?"

BoBoiBoy menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak gembul berkulit agak gelap khas India duduk di sampingnya. Menurut taksirannya, anak ini mungkin lebih tua setahun darinya jika dilihat dari perawakannya yang sedikit lebih besar dari Yaya.

" Eih? Siapa kau ni?" tanyanya. Namun anak berkulit agak gelap itu segera membuka topik baru.

" Biar aku terangkan." Tawarnya." Inilah ... TOK ABA KOKOTIAM! Yang menjual segala jenis makanan daripada coklat!. Ada kek cokelat, ais krim cokelat dan ..."

Ia berperilaku seolah ia mengenal Kedai Tok Aba lebih dari siapapun, membuat BoBoiBoy merasa sedikit risih. Dipelankannya suaranya lalu berbisik ke Tok Aba.

" Siapa dia nie, Tok?"

Tok Aba mendengus kecil." Gopal. Pelanggan setia yang asyik nak free je."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk-angguk. Diliriknya Gopal. Tampaknya anak gembul ini seru juga. Hanya saja mungkin terlalu banyak berceloteh.

" ... Jadilah pelanggan setia macam saya dan nikmati potongan harga sehinggaaaa SERATUS PERSEN!"

" Oi!" Tok Aba segera menyahut, tidak terima jualannya diberi gelar diskon seratus persen alias gratis, membuat Gopal tersengih." Mana ada?! Pandai je lah kau ni."

Dengan tampang masih cengengesan, Gopal lalu kembali duduk di sebelah BoBoiBoy." Hai!" ucapnya menyapa.

" Oh?" BoBoiBoy menatap Gopal lalu mengulurkan tangan." Aku BoBoiBoy."

" Gopal, Kawan baik kamu." Gopal segera menerima uluran tangan BoBoiBoy dengan ceria lalu segera berpaling ke Tok Aba lagi.

" Tok Aba, saya dah jadi kawan baik dia. Boleh dapat free hot chocolate, tak?"

Spontan BoBoiBoy dan Yaya mendelik ke arah Gopal. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa meminta minuman gratis semudah membalik telapak tangan?

" Apa? Aku tanya je." ucap Gopal seraya menoleh ke arah kedua anak itu, berusaha membela harga dirinya yang suka 'gratisan'.

 _Trit~ Trilit~ Triliit~_

Sekonyong-konyong telepon di sebelah BoBoiBoy berbunyi. Anak itu lalu meraih gagang telepon dan menempelkannya di telinga.

" Halo?"

" _Halo, Tok Aba!_ "

Suara di seberang telepon itu adalah suara seorang anak perempuan. Buru-buru BoBoiBoy menjelaskan bahwa bukan Tok Aba yang menerima telepon itu melainkan dirinya.

" Oh, ini bukan Tok Aba."

" _Owhhh, ini BoBoiBoy ye_?" bisik suara itu ketika menyebut nama BoBoiBoy, membuat BoBoiBoy was-was. Seberapa banyakkah anak yang mengenal dirinya di Pulau ini? Entah kenapa ia merasa tiba-tiba menjadi populer disitu.

" Uh ... iya, iya."

" _Uhmm ... saya Ying. Saya mahu order minum!_ "

" Oh, boleh, boleh. Nak order apa?"

" _Special Hot Chocolate satu!_ "

" Okey!" ucap BoBoiBoy lalu menoleh ke Kakeknya." Tok Aba, Special Hot Chocolate satu!"

" Okey!" Tok Aba membalas lalu mulai membuat pesanan tadi. Suara di seberang telepon kembali menyahut.

" _Um ... minum disini, ya?_ "

" Ah, minum disini!" BoBoiBoy kembali meniru kalimat lawan bicara di telepon itu ke Tok Aba.

" Okey!"

Tapi tunggu dulu. Minum disini? Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, si pelanggan yang memesan lewat telepon itu seharusnya berada di Kedai, bukan?

Diliriknya sosok di sebelahnya dan mendapati seorang gadis cilik dengan ponsel mini di tangannya. Gadis itu manis, dengan kacamata bundar yang bertengger di atas kepalanya dan pakaiannya yang berwarna perpaduan antara kuning, jingga putih dan biru. Bagian bawah rambut hitamnya dikuncir dua. Dari kulitnya yang kuning keputih-putihan dan matanya yang sipi, bisa dipastikan gadis ini adalah keturunan bangsa Cina.

" Hihi, terima kasih." Balas Ying cekikikan sembari menutup telepon genggamnya.

" Hmp, sama-sama." Ujar BoBoiBoy _facepalm_ lalu ikut menutup gagang teleponnya." Kenapa kau tak order kat sini je?"

" Malu maa ... hihihi."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum. Hari ini dia mendapat tiga teman sekaligus, dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda pula. Yaya yang pemarah tapi baik hati, Gopal yang suka berbuat seenaknya tapi asyik diajak bersenda gurau dan Ying yang pemalu tapi lembut. Jarang juga dapat teman semudah ini kalau ia sedang berada di kota, dimana kehidupannya lebih terasa individualistis. Jika dilihat-lihat, ketiga teman barunya ini rada mirip dengan teman-temannya yang berada di Kuala Lumpur, walaupun perbedaan-perbedaan yang cukup signifikan pun tampak jelas. Tapi BoBoiBoy tetap berpikir positif. Dia ingin punya banyak teman, dan tempat serta status sosial mereka pun bukan masalah baginya.

Pelan-pelan hati kecilnya mulai memunculkan harapan bahwa semua teman-temannya akan selalu akur hingga kapanpun, dan BoBoiBoy bertekad akan mempertahankan itu, apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Hari pertama sekolah di semester ini pun tiba. Para siswa Kuala Lumpur Royale Elementary School berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing, termasuk murid-murid kelas 4A. Ada sebagian yang mengobrol tentang pengalaman mereka saat liburan kemarin. Ada yang membaca buku dan ada pula yang duduk-duduk sambil bengong.

BoBoiBoy masuk ke dalam kelas lima menit kemudian. Serentak semua mata di kelas langsung tertuju pada bocah bertopi jingga yang nyengir lebar di ambang pintu kelas itu. Tanpa babibu mereka segera berseru-seru.

" BoBoiBoy! Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi. Macam mana cuti hari lepas?"

" Mesti seronok cuti dekat rumah datuk kau, kan? Kan?"

" Amacam rasa udara Pulau tu? Segar tak?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya dilontarkan pada anak itu. BoBoiBoy menjawab pertanyaan itu satu-satu. Sekonyong-konyong kedua kuping kecilnya menangkap sebuah kalimat yang lebih terkesan sebagai nada sindiran.

" Heyao, Cucu Datuk dah tiba rupanya."

" Huh?"

BoBoiBoy menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Arumugam yang duduk di atas meja tak jauh di belakangnya. Sontak BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil dan menghampiri anak India itu.

" Hehe, boleh juga apa yang cakap tu, Gopal." Balasnya, membuat Arumugam tertegun.

" Gopal? Namaku Arumugam lah!"

" Oh, iya kah? Hehe ... sori. Aku lupa kot."

" Ceh, ini mesti sebab kau cuti dekat rumah datuk kau. Patutlah jadi pelupa."

" Hei, tak baik kita cakap benda macam tu, Aru." Sanggah Siti segera. Gadis berjilbab biru itu was-was kalau-kalau Arumugam hendak menyindir BoBoiBoy dengan sindiran yang lebih pedas lagi. BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum.

" Hehehe, Jangan la dibawa serius sangat, Siti. Aru Cuma bergurau tadi."

Arumugam mendengus." Bergurau, eh?"desisnya." Itu pendapat kau, bukan pendapat aku, Dasar budak Pulau!"

" Aru! Dah la tu. Jangan buat kamu punya mulut jadi pemanas keadaan tau." Ujar Ah Meng cepat-cepat." Dia Cuma lupa sikit maa ..."

" Ha'ah. Betul apa Ying cakap. Tak payah la marah-marah."

" Ying? Itu nama pompuan lah!"

" Oh, ya ke?"

" Hah, tengok tu! Kan aku dah cakap, dia jadi error lepas balik dari Pulau tu." Timpal Arumugam kesal." Buang tebiat betul ..."

" Umm ... BoBoiBoy, kau masih ingat nama aku kan?" tanya Mimi hati-hati. BoBoiBoy segera menanggapinya dengan wajah ceria.

" Mesti lah aku masih ingat kau, Yaya."

Mimi terhenyak." Yaya?" tanyanya kaget." Aku Mimi lah! Yaya tu nama siapa pulak?"

" Alamak! Salah lagi ke?"

" Ish, tak seronok betul punya kawan pelupa macam kau ni, BoBoiBoy."dengus Arumugam lalu membuang muka." Lagipun ... siapa nama-nama yang kau sebut tadi tu? Mesti budak-budak dari Pulau Rintis tue."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk." Ha'ah. Korang tahu tak? Aku dapat kawan-kawan baru dekat sana tau! Dan rupa diorang macam korang jer. Diorang pon baik sangat dekat aku."

" Wahh ... bila-bila masa kau jumpakan aku dengan diorang, BoBoiBoy. Mesti best punya kawan baru dekat Pulau Rintis." Kata Siti kagum karena baru tahu kalau BoBoiBoy bisa mendapat banyak teman baru dalam waktu liburan yang relatif singkat. BoBoiBoy senyam-senyum sendiri saat menanggapi kekaguman temannya itu.

" Hehehe, terima kasih, Siti." Balasnya lalu menatap Mimi." Oh, ya. Mimi, Maaf sebab aku salah sebut nama kau tadi."

Mimi mengangguk pelan, walaupun hatinya masih ragu. Secepat itukah BoBoiBoy melupakan nama mereka? Ia masih berusaha berprasangka baik pada temannya itu. Tapi semakin ia berusaha melakukannya, semakin ia merasa ketakukan menyusup ke dalam sanubarinya.

Apakah BoBoiBoy benar-benar akan melupakan mereka di masa yang akan datang nanti?

Kalimat-kalimat penuh keraguan bergelayut di benak Mimi. Ia merinding. BoBoiBoy adalah Temannya. Dan teman akan selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Iya, Kan?

BoBoiBoy masih jadi teman kita, kan?

Dan Mimi pun bertekad ... dia tidak akan membiarkan BoBoiBoy melupakan mereka begitu saja, apapun caranya.

* * *

Setahun telah berlalu. BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya berhasil naik ke tingkat 5. Tentu saja itu pencapaian yang hebat, karena sekolah Elit seperti Kuala Lumpur Royale Elementary School bukan hanya melihat kemampuan finansial para siswanya, tapi juga kemampuan mereka dalam mengasah otak masing-masing. Nilai BoBoiBoy cukup cemerlang di antara sekian banyak siswa, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri dia sedikit lemah dalam pelajaran hitung-menghitung seperti Matematika. Tapi BoBoiBoy tidak ambil pusing, karena dia tahu ... bakatnya bukan di pelajaran itu.

Perawakan dan penampilan anak itu pun berkembang cukup drastis, walaupun pipinya yang tembem belum juga sirna. Bisa dibilang dia kini menjadi 'Lebih tampan dari sebelumnya'. Dan beberapa siswi diam-diam mulai menaruh hati pada anak itu. Dan bukan BoBoiBoy saja yang mengalami perubahan drastis, tapi juga teman-teman sekelasnya, termasuk Arumugam dan Ah Meng. Kepopuleran Arumugam semakin meningkat di kalangan fansnya sejak ia bertambah umur. Lagu-lagunya pun semakin bervariasi. Dia telah menjadi salah satu dari sekian artis cilik berdarah India di Kuala Lumpur dengan kepopuleran bintang lima. Ah Meng pun semakin terlihat Gentlemen dari sebelumnya, membuat sekian banyak siswi was-was karena tidak kuat menahan auranya yang begitu menawan.

Anak-anak kelas 4B juga tidak kalah berkembang dibandingkan kelas 4A. Hafiz telah menjadi salah satu bintang kelas di samping sahabatnya, Dimas. Jika Dimas berbakat dalam keilmuwan seperti juara Olimpiade Matematika dan sebagainya, maka Hafiz berbakat dalam ilmu bela diri dan hafalan Qur'an. Kini hafalan Hafiz sudah mencapai 10 Juz, dan ia berharap akan menyelesaikannya hingga 30 Juz dalam jangka waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. Tara pun tidak kalah dengan kedua sahabat lelakinya. Gadis itu selalu mengikuti kejuaran senam antar sekolah hingga ia mendapatkan 2 medali emas dan 3 medali perak berturut-turut.

Prestasi para senior pun tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Ah Ming dan Klub Kung Fu-nya telah berhasil membawa nama sekolah dalam kancah nasional. Beberapa minggu ini dia sibuk melatih para anggota Klub-nya untuk pertandingan melawan Klub Kung Fu dari salah satu sekolah di Sarawak. Dan Ah Ming tahu, ini adalah kesempatan yang dinantikannya selama ini.

Melihat kenyataan ini, kedua orangtua BoBoiBoy bersyukur dan merasa bangga pada sekolah itu. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak salah menyekolahkan anak mereka disana. BoBoiBoy akan punya banyak teman yang terkenal. Dan punya jaringan pertemanan seperti itu akan sangat membantu di masa yang akan datang.

Tapi mungkin rasa bangga itu hanya bisa bertahan dalam waktu singkat ketika Sang Duta menemui salah satu rekannya dari Badan Perhubungan Luar Negeri Negeri Jiran: Ganesha Khan atau kerap kali disapa Tuan Khan di Kantornya.

" Tuan Khan, ada benda penting kah hingga awak panggil saya kemari?" tanyanya. Khan mendesah panjang lalu menatap Ayah dari BoBoiBoy itu dengan tatapan yang jauh dari kata main-main.

" Macam mana dengan program Razia awak?" tanyanya, membuat lawan bicaranya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

" Sejauh ini, saya belum dapat satu saspek pun. Semua dokumen staf bahagian bawah hingga atas sudah saya siasat, begitu pula dengan semua rekaman sadapan dekat telepon kantor mereka, tapi takde satupun yang mencurigakan daripadanya." Keluhnya." Nampaknya bahagian keamanan daripada menteri perhubungan terlampau sentimental hingga curiga dekat pegawai sendiri."

" Hmm ... mungkin apa yang awak kemukakan tu ada betulnya juga." Khan mengelus janggutnya perlahan." Tapi sayangnya awak keliru."

" Eh?" Ayah BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening tanda bingung." Saya? Keliru? Apa maksud awak ni?"

" Maaf, Tuan. Tapi tolong tengok berkas ni kejap."

Ayah BoBoiBoy melihat Khan menyodorkan sebuah map berisi berkas padanya. Diperiksanya berkas-berkas itu dengan teliti. Semakin lama matanya semakin membelalak. Setelah selesai memeriksa, Lelaki itu melototi pria berdarah India dari kementerian perhubungan negeri Jiran itu.

" Tuan Khan ... darimana awak dapatkan dokumen-dokumen ni?"

" Sebenarnya sulit dipercaya. Tapi saya jumpa berkas-berkas tu dekat almari keponakan saya: Arumugam. Nampaknya budak tu polos sangat, hingga ia terima penawaran untuk menjadi anggota daripada 'Organisasi'. Dan awak tahu sendiri, dokumen-dokumen itu ialah arsip penerimaan dia dekat badan kejahatan tersembunyi tu. Tak sangka ... badan tua tue masih aktif hingga sekarang, dan targetnya bukan hanya orang dewasa sahaja, anak-anak pon nak diorang rekrut."

" Saya faham kalau pasal tu. Tapi ... apa hubungannya dengan program razia saya nie?"

" Cuba awak ingat baik-baik ... mesti ada satu ataupun dua orang dekat Kedutaan yang belum awak siasat dokumen-dokumennya. Dan saya yakin mesti ada yang masih disembunyikan daripada diri diorang tue."

Si Lelaki pun berpikir-pikir, siapa lagi yang belum diperiksa olehnya dan para bawahan-bawahannya dalam program razia itu? Sekonyong-konyong ia terkesiap dan menatap Khan dengan sorot mata cemas.

" Tuan Haryan Pakpak Darwish ... saya belum siasat dokumen dia ..."

" Kalau macam tu, bertindak lah sekarang. Kantor ni dah nak tutup. Baik awak pergi ke bilik keje Tuan Haryan dan siasat semua maklumat dia dekat sana."

" Baiklah. Terima kasih atas saran awak, Tuan Khan."

Ia pun mohon diri dan segera melesat menuju ruang kerja Haryan. Pintunya terkunci. Tapi Ayah dari BoBoiBoy itu tidak hilang akal. Sebagai penanggung jawab program razia hubungan organisasi kejahatan di kalangan pejabat kedutaan Malaysia, ia telah menerima duplikat semua kunci ruangan pejabat dari atasannya. Dimasukkannya kunci itu ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya perlahan. Terdengar suara 'Klik', menandakan pintu ruang kerja Haryan sudah bisa dibuka. Perlahan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam dan memeriksa semua benda dengan teliti. Tidak ada benda mencurigakan hingga ia menemukan sebuah map hitam dengan lambang bawang ungu mekar di tengahnya.

Duta itu mengerutkan kening karena bingung. Map itu lebih mirip buku cerita anak-anak ketimbang tempat dimana berkas disimpan. Ayahnya: Tok Aba selalu membelikannya buku cerita dengan sampul seperti itu hingga jumlahnya selusin lebih saat ia masih kecil dulu. Tapi tentu saja ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membiarkan barang-barang seperti ini diabaikan begitu saja. Dibukanya map hitam itu dan memeriksanya dengan cermat. Isinya kebanyakan tulisan dengan huruf-huruf dengan bentuk yang aneh-aneh. Ia pun berpikir, untuk apa Haryan menyimpan sebuah map yang isinya adalah berkas-berkas dengan tulisan yang lebih mirip dengan 'Bahasa Alien'?

Lima menit berlalu, dan matanya tertuju pada halaman terakhir yang kebetulan ditulis dengan bahasa Inggris. Di halaman itu tampak pas foto Haryan dengan ukuran 3x4 dan membaca beberapa baris tulisan bahasa Inggris di bawahnya.

 _Congratulations! This regard was given to:_

 _HARYAN PAKPAK DARWISH_

 _for his promotion to become The 99th Supreme Leader of O.N.I.O.N._

 _May you feel worthy to continue this organization legacy for overcome this terrible world_

Pria itu terkesiap karena terkejut setengah mati. Dipelototinya halaman terakhir itu hingga kedua matanya seakan hendak meloncat keluar dari rongganya.

" Haryan ... Ketua ke-99 daripada Organisasi?!" gumamnya dengan nada horor." Kenapa ini boleh berlaku? Aku kena laporkan benda ni kat Bos besar sekarang juga!"

Ia berlari keluar dari ruangan Haryan seraya menggenggam map hitam dengan lambang bawang ungu mekar itu erat, pergi menuju lift dan segera mendesing ke ruangan Bosnya. Sang Bos yang saat itu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Khan tentu saja terkejut melihat kedatangan mendadak Ayah BoBoiBoy itu.

" Mohon maaf sebab saya datang mengganggu. Tapi ada benda penting yang kena saya bagi tahu dekat Tuan."

" Apa benda tu?"

Lelaki itu menelan ludah. Disodorkannya map hitam yang diambilnya dari ruang kerja teman lamanya ke arah atasannya sembari berucap.

" Tuan Haryan ... dia dah khianati kita semua ..."

* * *

Malam itu sangat tenang. Seperti biasa BoBoiBoy mempelajari mata pelajaran untuk hari esok setelah ia selesai melakukan sholat Isya. Namun belum satu jam ia belajar, Ayah dan Ibunya tahu-tahu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" BoBoiBoy, boleh Ayah dan Mak bincang dengan kau sekejap?"

" Oh, boleh." angguk BoBoiBoy lalu berdiri dari kursi dan meja belajarnya lalu mendekati kedua orangtuanya." Ayah dan Mak nak bincangkan benda apa?"

" Hmm ... mungkin ini khabar yang mengejutkan untuk kau." kata Ibunya." Kerana ... Ayah dan Mak nak kau pindah sekolah dekat Pulau Rintis masa hari ahad nanti."

" Ha? Pindah sekolah?" BoBoiBoy tersentak." Tapi ... kenapa BoBoiBoy mesti buat hal macam tu? Padapun Mak dan Ayah baru je pindahkan aku dekat KL Royale Elementary school satu tahun lepas. Lagipun BoBoiBoy dah punya kawan macam Mimi dan lain-lain kat sekolah tue."

Sang Ayah mendesah." Maafkan Ayah. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu juga, nak."

" Kebaikan BoBoiBoy? Apa Ayah cakap ni?" tanya BoBoiBoy semakin tidak mengerti. Ayahnya segera mengusap rambut coklat putranya itu dengan lembut.

" Kau akan faham benda tu kat masa hadapan nanti." jelasnya lembut." Lagipun Ayah dan Mak nak kau temankan Tok Aba dekat sana. Mesti beliau kesepian. Dan kalau kau ada kat sana untuk temankan beliau, mesti beliau bahagia, kan? kan?"

" Hmm ... betul juga apa yang Ayah cakap tu. Tapi macam mana dengan kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy dekat sekolah nanti? Diorang mesti sedih kalau tahu BoBoiBoy pindah sekolah."

" Korang kan masih boleh chat kat social media."

" Ehehe ... betul tu, betul."

Ibunya tersenyum." Jadi, apa keputusan kau? Nak pindah ke tak?"

BoBoiBoy termangu sebentar. Sebenarnya ia juga heran dengan kedua orangtuanya yang begitu plin-plan ini. Dia baru saja setahun bersekolah di KL Royale Elementary school, tapi segera diminta pindah lagi oleh keduanya. Terkadang pikiran orang dewasa memang tidak bisa ditebak. BoBoiBoy juga masih memikirkan teman-temannya. Siapa tahu dia akan bertemu dengan Yaya, Gopal dan Ying kalau bersekolah di Pulau Rintis. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga merasa berat hati untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya yang berada di Kuala Lumpur ini.

Apa yang harus dipilihnya? Teman-teman lamanya yang ada di Kuala Lumpur ataukah teman-teman barunya yang ada di Pulau Rintis?

Diingatnya kembali kata-kata kedua orangtuanya. Ada benarnya juga kalau dia membantu Tok Aba bekerja di kedai beliau sebagai tanda bakti seorang cucu pada Kakeknya. Tanpa diketahui kedua orangtuanya, BoBoiBoy juga telah berteman dengan salah satu Bola kuasa bernama Ochobot yang melarikan diri dari seorang Alien berkepala Kotak hijau bernama Adu Du. Ochobot juga telah memberi BoBoiBoy dan ketiga teman barunya dari Pulau Rintis berbagai kekuatan super. BoBoiBoy sendiri bisa mengendalikan elemen-elemen di Bumi, walaupun untuk saat ini dia baru memiliki tiga elemen yang masing-masing sudah sampai ke fase kedua. Dengan kekuatan itulah BoBoiBoy dan ketiga teman barunya melawan dan mencegah Adu Du dan koncro-koncronya yang ternyata hendak mencuri bubuk Kakao milik Tok Aba serta mempertahankan Pulau Rintis. Dan tentu saja mereka berhasil. Ochobot pun telah direkrut menjadi pegawai di kedai Tok Aba, walau tak pernah digaji karena dia hanya 'Robot'. Tapi untungnya robot kuning itu tidak terlalu manja dan bersikap baik terhadap Tok Aba, BoBoiBoy dan ketiga teman barunya di Pulau Rintis itu.

Dan kalau mau dirunut, kedua orangtuanya pun akan sibuk dalam beberapa tahun ke depan untuk berbagai dinas keluar negeri. Itu artinya dia akan sangat merasa kesepian di rumah.

Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, akhirnya BoBoiBoy menemukan keputusan yang tepat untuk dirinya. Tentunya dengan pertimbangan yang matang. Diangkatnya wajahnya menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

" Baiklah. BoBoiBoy akan pindah ke Sekolah kat Pulau Rintis."

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Yeah, akhirnya bagian ini kelar juga hehehe ... dan untuk Mahrani Anisa, terima kasih atas fanfic 'Kejadian hari itu'. Karena yah, bisa dibilang ... itu sangat membantu saya dalam pembuatan chapter ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, ya ^^  
**

 **Author pun berharap bisa menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin agar readers paham akan jalan ceritanya. Terima kasih karena telah mau membaca ff gaje ini, ehehe ... Dan jika anda sekalian berminat, sila beri review. :D**

 **Tetap semangat untuk menunggu lanjutannya. Love you all, dear readers ;)**


	3. Kenang-Kenangan dan Konspirasi

**Finally, kita berjumpa lagi, readers ... setelah sekian lama terkena Writeblock, akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan ff gaje ini, hahahahaha xD /plak!/  
**

 **Mungkin sekitar dua bagian lagi, ff ini akan selesai, Insya Allah :). Sila enjoy ^^**

 **Note: Gaje, abal-abal, banyak OC, alur aneh dll ...**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BOBOIBOY AND FRIENDS: A MEMORY THAT FORGOTTEN**_

 ** _by Murasaki Dokugi_ **

_**Prequel from fic Mawar Liar**_

 _ **Genre: Random, Tapi yang utama adalah Friendship dan Tragedy**_

 _ **Pair: BoBoiBoy dan OC, tapi disini hanya sebatas teman :)**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

BoBoiBoy tahu risikonya jika ia memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah dari Kuala Lumpur Royale Elementary School. Teman-temannya akan terkejut sekali. Mana lagi anak itu telah menjadi salah satu bintang sekolah disana. Keputusannya ini pasti akan membuat satu sekolah gempar. Apa yang lebih aneh dari seorang bocah sekolah dasar yang kerjanya pindah-pindah sekolah melulu? Mereka akan menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang bocah ingusan yang sudah kelewat sinting layaknya pengembara yang kerjanya hanya singgah di suatu tempat, beristirahat sebentar lalu pergi.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? BoBoiBoy juga telah mempertimbangkan semuanya. Kedua orang tuanya akan sangat sibuk beberapa Tahun ke depan ini untuk dinas ke berbagai Negeri. Para Pelayan di rumah juga sedang ambil cuti. Ray sedang menjalani KKN di Kuching dan mengurus Skripsinya sehingga ia tidak bisa diganggu dulu. Tok Aba dan Ochobot pun memerlukan 'satu tenaga kerja' di Kedai Kokotiam. Maka dari itu, alasan-alasan tersebut sudah dipandang sebagai alasan yang cukup kuat, dan BoBoiBoy tahu risiko dari semua itu sehingga ia mulai mempersiapkan mentalnya kalau-kalau teman-temannya yang ada di Kuala Lumpur akan protes keberatan pada dirinya untuk pindah.

Begitu Ayah BoBoiBoy menelepon Tok Aba bahwa BoBoiBoy akan pindah sekolah ke Pulau Rintis, tanpa buang waktu lagi Tok Aba langsung mendaftarkan cucunya itu ke Tuan Tauke, Kepala Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis saat pagi-pagi buta. Tentu saja pria paruh baya itu melongo begitu melihat Tok Aba sudah muncul di depan pintu rumahnya sekitar jam setengah tiga dengan maksud mendaftarkan BoBoiBoy di sekolah itu. Namun dengan senang hati Tauke menerima hal tersebut walaupun harus melawan rasa kantuk yang begitu berat. Tidak lupa Ayah BoBoiBoy menghubungi Wali kelas 5A, Pak Ahmad Kassim untuk memberitahu berita tersebut. Awalnya Pak Ahmad tampak kaget.

" Eh, Encik serius mahu pindahkan BoBoiBoy daripada KL Royale Elementary School?"

" Betul, Ncik." Balas Ayah BoBoiBoy segera." Saya dan Isteri saya kena tugas kat luar negeri beberapa Tahun ke depan ini. Kami tak nak tinggalkan BoBoiBoy sorang-sorang kat KL pon. Maaf, Encik Ahmad. Tapi ini memang mendesak."

" Oh, takpe. Takpe. Saya faham. Kami pun okey. Walaupun BoBoiBoy dah mulai kerasan kat sini, tapi ini untuk kebaikan dia juga. Saya akan uruskan segera berkas-berkas kepindahan sekolah milik BoBoiBoy."

" Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Encik."

Berita tentang kepindahan BoBoiBoy dari Kuala Lumpur Royale Elementary School dengan cepat menyebar di sekolah elite itu. Mereka kaget sekali. Bagaimana bisa seorang murid bisa pindah sekolah hanya dalam waktu satu Tahun sejak ia masuk sekolah itu? Banyak yang menyayangkan tindakan BoBoiBoy ini, terutama teman-temannya di kelas 5A.

" BoBoiBoy, lu serius mahu pindah sekolah wo?" Tanya Ah Meng sedih." Jangan la cam ni. Kamu dah jadi kawan baik kita maa …"

" Ehh … Sori, Ah Meng. Tapi Ibubapa aku yang suruh aku pindah." kata BoBoiBoy malu." Lagipun aku nak temankan Tok Aba. Membantu datuk tu berpahala tau."

Arumugam mendengus kesal." Kau ni … Alasan, Alasan dan Alasan." gumamnya." Cakap je kau lagi rasa seronok kat Pulau Rintis dengan kawan-kawan baru kau tu dibandingkan dengan kitorang, kan?"

" Apa? Mana ada!" tukas BoBoiBoy kaget." Ini murni keputusan aku dan Ibubapa aku, bukan kerana aku nak menduakan korang dengan kawan-kawan aku dekat Pulau Rintis. Pasal aku dan kawan-kawan baru aku tu … diorang number dua je. Jangan langsung men-judge aku cam tu lah."

" Sudah, sudah! Pasal senang macam ni je korang begaduh?" Ucap Siti melerai mereka sebelum keadaan semakin memanas." BoBoiBoy dan Ibubapa dia mesti dah pertimbangkan semua ni. Kita kena hargai keputusan diorang tue. Lagipun kawan BoBoiBoy bukan cuma kita. Tak baik egois macam ni."

BoBoiBoy merasa terenyuh dengan pembelaan Siti terhadap dirinya." Ha … betul apa yang Siti cakap. Aku tak lah niat sangat tuk duakan perkawanan kita. Bagi aku, korang semua ni sama-sama kawan aku jugak. Terbaik, kan?"

" Hmp, cakap je lah terbalik." Arumugam masih kesal dengan berita keputusan kepindahan BoBoiBoy dari sekolah itu." Kawan macam apa kau ni, dey? Hodoh betul lah aku tengok diri kau ni, BoBoiBoy." Ia lalu membuang muka dengan perasaan jengkel. Melihat suasana hati temannya sedang kurang baik, Ah Meng lalu menoleh ke arah Siti dan BoBoiBoy.

" Dah, dah … biar saya yang tenangkan Aru." Bisiknya agar tidak terdengar oleh Arumugam." Baik jangan dekati dia dahulu wo. Mesti keadaan hati dia lagi teruk. Okey?"

" Uh, okey …" kata BoBoiBoy mengerti. Sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan juga dengan Arumugam. Tapi sikap pemuda yang mirip Gopal itu sungguh keras kepala sehingga membuat si bocah bertopi jingga itu merasa segan terhadapnya. Sejujurnya, BoBoiBoy lebih memilih Gopal yang notabene _easygoing_ dan ramah sebagai teman dekatnya ketimbang Arumugam yang terkadang arogan dan terlalu memandang strata sosial teman-temannya. Ketika BoBoiBoy sedang merenungkan hal itu, Sekonyong-konyong Siti mendesis ke arahnya.

" Pst, BoBoiBoy. Kau nampak Mimi, tak?" Tanya gadis berhijab biru itu, heran." Selepas pelajaran Sains tadi, aku tengok dia keluar dari bilik darjah nie. Tapi hingga sekarang dia belum balik pon."

BoBoiBoy mendelik lalu mengerutkan kening." Aik? Yaya? Mungkin dia pergi ke kantin kot."

Krikk … Krikk … Krikk … Krikk …

" Nama dia Mimi lah."

" Oh, sori. Aku terlupa tadi, hehe ..."

Siti hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat 'Sidrom Amnesia' milik temannya itu kambuh lagi." Haihh … kau kena makan ikan banyak-banyak, BoBoiBoy. Tak baik budak kecik macam kau dah jadi pelupa tau."

" Hehehe … maaf." BoBoiBoy hanya bisa menanggapi dengan senyum memalukan sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Mimi berdiri di samping pintu kelas sedari tadi. Dia baru saja pergi ke kantin membeli nasi lemak untuk dirinya dan Siti. Tapi perdebatan Arumugam dan BoBoiBoy di ruang kelas 5A itu membuat nyalinya ciut seketika sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar dari ambang pintu kelas. Hasilnya, batin Mimi serasa remuk. Bagaimana tidak, kabar bahwa BoBoiBoy akan pindah sekolah seakan-akan adalah hukuman mati bagi Mimi. Karena toh bagaimanapun juga, dia akan kehilangan salah satu teman baiknya.

 _Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_ Dia nyaris menjerit kalap jika ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana cara agar mencegah BoBoiBoy untuk tidak jadi pindah sekolah. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Mimi masih mematung di samping pintu kelas 5A, tidak berani menengok ke dalam ruang kelas. Kantung plastik berisi Nasi lemak yang dibelinya di Kantin Sekolah sudah mendingin. Perut Mimi sendiri sudah keroncongan. Tapi entah mengapa kedua kakinya seakan tidak mau diajak bernegosiasi. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah suara menyapanya.

" Oh, Hai Mimi. Tumben kau berdiri kat pintu bilik darjah ... hehehe ... Biasa pun jarang kot."

Mimi buru-buru menoleh. Ternyata Hafiz yang menyapanya tadi. Gadis itu tidak menunggu untuk menyadari wajahnya telah memerah untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia lalu berlagak memeriksa pita yang tersemat di dadanya guna menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena pipinya yang sudah merona merah bak buah tomat.

" Eh, tak da pe. Aku ... Aku keram je tadi. Jadi tak langsung masuk, tehehe ..."

Hafiz mengangguk-angguk." Oh, ingatkan kau kena paku ke apa ..."ucapnya sembari cengar-cengir." Dah tu, apa kau buat kat sini? Berdiri macam patung je. Jom masuk. Aku nak beborak dengan kak Siti kejap."

" Um, okey ..."

Mimi lalu mengekor Hafiz masuk ke dalam. Langsung saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian BoBoiBoy dan Siti disitu. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di kelas itu karena Ah Meng sudah membawa Arumugam ke Kantin untuk menenangkan diri.

" Mimi! Kau lepas darimana? Buat aku khawatir je.' kata Siti senang." Dan apahal kau bawa Hafiz sekali? korang dah jadi teman istimewa ke?"

" Eh? Mimi? Hafiz? Teman istimewa?" tanya BoBoiBoy heran." Bila masa korang dah jadian ni? Ish, Ish, ish ... Tak baik la. Korang masih kecik tau. Mana boleh jadi teman istimewa?"

" Hahaha, kitorang ni kawan je lah." balas Hafiz sembari tertawa geli." Kak Siti gurau je tadi. Kan, Akak?"

Siti mengangguk." Betul tu. Tapi ... apasal kau dan Mimi masuk sama-sama tadi? Bikin Saspen sahaja."

" Umm ... sebenarnya aku jumpa dia kat samping pintu bilik darjah ni tadi. Berdiri macam patung. Lantas aku sapa dia lalu ajak dia masuk kat bilik darjah nie."

" Ai'? Jadi kau dah lama ada kat luar bilik ke?" BoBoiBoy menoleh ke arah Mimi." Kenapa tak masuk langsung?"

" Ehh ... tak dape. Aku ... Aku hanya sedih je." ucap Mimi jujur lalu menatap BoBoiBoy lamat." Oh, ya. Pasal kau nak pindah sekolah tu ... betul ke?"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk." Ha'ah. Aku kena pindah sekolah minggu hadapan nanti. Ayah dan Mak aku ada banyak dinas kat luar negeri. Abang Ray pon dah masuk masa studi dan kerja, jadi dia mesti sering menginap kat luar. Lagipun datuk aku kat Pulau Rintis dah rindukan aku lagi. Kan baik kalau aku bantu dan temankan Tok Aba kat sana."

" Hmm, bagus la kalau macam tu. Itu tanda bakti kau terhadap datuk kau." kata Hafiz mengerti." Kitorang pon tak nak memaksa kau untuk tetap duduk kat sini. Itu hak kau juga, dan~"

BRAK!

" Eh?"

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara kursi yang disentak secara tiba-tiba itu. Rupanya Mimi yang menyentak benda itu hingga nyaris terguling ke lantai. Wajah gadis itu merah padam. Dadanya naik turun karena emosi yang memuncak. Siti menyadari temannya itu tengah marah dan segera bertanya.

" Mimi? Kau kenapa?"

Mimi mendesis." Kenapa ... Kenapa kau nak pindah sekolah?!" ujarnya pada BoBoiBoy dengan nafas tercekat." Kau kurang puas ke berkawan dengan kitorang? Kawan-kawan baru kau lagi patut ke dibandingkan dengan kitorang? Apa yang kau mahukan sebenarnya, Hah?! JAWAB SOALAN AKU, BOBOIBOY!"

Disambarnya resleting jaket BoboiBoy yang berbentuk petir berwarna kuning. BoboiBoy sendiri hendak mengelak namun tangan Mimi lebih cepat. Bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu benar-benar kaget dengan kelakuan temannya yang berubah perilaku dalam waktu yang sangat singkat itu.

" Be- Bertenang, Mimi ... Aku ... Aku takde maksud tuk tinggalkan korang demi keegoisan aku sorang lah." ucapnya gugup." Aku pon dah tengok keadaan. Tak kan lah aku ambil keputusan sambil lalu je."

"Dah tu, yang kau seenak hati pindah sekolah tu apahal?!"

"Err ... Itu bukan~"

"Sudah, Mimi! Jangan buat keegoisan kawal diri kau!" pekik Hafiz melerai. Ditariknya tangan Mimi dari resleting jaket BoBoiBoy, menjadi penengah diantara keduanya. Siti sendiri kaget bukan kepalang. Ditutupnya mulut dengan satu tangan dengan mata terbelalak.

"Mimi ... kau marah ke?" tanyanya cemas." Kalau kau rasa berat sangat tuk biarkan BoBoiBoy pindah sekolah, cakap betul-betul. Tak payah guna emosi. Kita boleh bahas benda ni dengan cara baik-baik kot."

"Huh, cara baik-baik?" desis Mimi geram. Hafiz buru-buru pasang siaga di depan BoBoiBoy, khawatir kalau-kalau Mimi akan menyerang anak itu lagi." Cara baik konon. Sampai kapanpun, aku tak kan setuju kalau BoBoiBoy pindah sekolah! Camkan itu!"

Siti mendekati Mimi dan memegang pundaknya." Mimi, tenangkan diri kau dahulu. Tak kena kau marah pulak."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Bentak Mimi sembari menepis tangan Siti dari pundaknya." Korang semua ... Apasal nak biarkan BoBoiBoy pergi?! KORANG SEMUA JAHAT!"

Ia membalik badan dan berlari keluar kelas dengan uraian air mata, meninggalkan BoBoiBoy, Siti dan Hafiz disana. Apa yang sebenarnya berada di pikiran mereka? pikir Mimi bingung. Mereka semua sudah sinting rupanya!

Dia terus berlari dengan air mata bercucuran hingga ia menubruk seseorang saat menikung ke serambi sekolah. Mimi kehilangan keseimbangan. Orang yang ditubruknya langsung menarik tangannya agar tidak jatuh. Setelah Mimi berada di posisi berdiri yang ideal, orang itu melepaskan tangannya. Ia lalu bertanya:

" Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mimi menyeka air matanya sedikit." Aku ... Aku baik je. Maaf sebab dah langgar kau tadi dan~"

Ia tertegun begitu melihat orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Rambut coklat yang tersisir rapi, kacamata berbingkai hitam, kemeja lengan panjang dengan rompi setengah resmi berwarna abu-abu kehitaman dan perawakan yang standar. Mimi menganga sebentar melihat sosok itu.

Dimas.

Tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu, Mimi langsung mendorong Dimas ke samping dan kembali berlari. Gadis itu muak melihat wajah pemuda berkacamata yang merupakan sahabat dari Hafiz itu. Baginya, kedua pemuda itu sama saja. Dimas pasti sependapat juga kalau BoBoiBoy dibiarkan pindah sekolah dengan alasan hak, dan Mimi benci itu. Dimas hanya bisa melongo melihat perilaku Mimi yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

" Ada apa dengan dia? Aneh sekali." gumamnya heran." Mungkin Hafiz tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mimi. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang gundah gulana."

Mimi berlari ke ruang kelas 6B dimana Ah Ming berada. Gadis berambut ungu kehitaman itu sedang berlatih soal-soak ujian sekolah. Dia terhenyak begitu mendapati Mimi di pintu kelasnya, bergegas ke meja Ah Ming dan langsung merangkulnya seraya terisak-isak pilu.

" Mi- Mimi ... Apasal kau menangis ni?" tanya Ah Ming heran." Dah, dah ... Jangan menangis. Sekarang bagi tahu aku apa masalahnya."

Ah Ming menunggu Mimi sampai sahabatnya itu selesai mengeluarkan anak sungai air matanya. Mimi mengap-mengap sembari memulai curhatan hatinya.

" Hiks ... BoBoiBoy ... dia nak ... pindah sekolah ..."

" Eh? Pindah?"

" Iya ..."

" Bukannya dia baru setahun ke kat sekolah nie?"

" Itu dia ... hiks ... masalahnya ... Sampai hati dia ... buat benda cam ni ..."

Gadis berambut ungu kehitaman itu segera pasang tampang keras." Jadi begitu." ucapnya dingin." Baiklah, Mimi. Aku faham. Biar kali ini aku yang uruskan budak tu."

" Eh? Apa ... maksud kau?" tanya Mimi sambil mengusap air matanya yang nyaris membuat kedua matanya bengkak. Ah Ming mendesah perlahan dan menatap Mimi dengan sorot mata penuh empati.

" Aku akan cuba pujuk BoBoiBoy." katanya." Kalau dengan cara lembut pun masih tak boleh, mungkin aku terpaksa gunakan 'sedikit' kekerasan dekat dia."

Mimi terhenyak." A ... Ah Ming, tak payah la keras dekat BoBoiBoy." katanya begitu mendengar rencana Ah Ming itu." Aku tahu dia memang kawan yang pembelot, tapi tak payah guna kekerasan pulak!"

" Kan aku cakap 'Kalau', bukan secara langsung." balas Ah Ming facepalm." Kekerasan itu alternatif akhir. Kerana bagaimanapun juga, budak tu kena diajar sikit. Tengok saja apa yang aku akan buat nanti."

* * *

BoBoiBoy, Hafiz dan Siti mematung di tempat masing-masing setelah Mimi lari keluar kelas akibat marah bercampur sedih karena BoBoiBoy yang hendak dari sekolah mereka. Ketiganya baru bergerak begitu Dimas masuk ke kelas itu. Pemuda cilik berkacamata itu mengerutkan kening tanda bingung.

" Teman-teman, aku bertemu dengan Mimi di serambi tadi. Dengan kondisi yang kurang bagus tentunya." ujarnya heran." Kalau tidak salah, dia baru saja keluar dari sini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?"

Hafiz menghembuskan nafas panjang." Perkaranya cukup teruk, Dim." ucapnya lesu." Kau dah tahu kan pasal BoBoiBoy nak pindah sekolah minggu hadapan nanti?"

" Tentu saja aku tahu. Satu sekolah pun sudah tahu dengan kabar itu. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Mimi yang marah-marah tadi?" balas Dimas lalu menoleh ke arah BoBoiBoy Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak sedikit.

" Tunggu." katanya." Biar kutebak. Dia ... tidak mau kau pindah sekolah, bukan begitu?"

" Memang pun." BoBoiBoy menukas dengan murung." Entah kenapa dia jadi macam sentimental sangat selepas tahu khabar bahwa aku mahu pindah sekolah minggu hadapan nanti."

" Kak Siti, Akak kan kawan rapat kepada Mimi. Mungkin Akak lagi tahu apa yang sebenarnya Mimi fikirkan." ujar Hafiz penuh harap. Ditatap seperti itu oleh adiknya, Siti langsung merenung.

" Yang aku tahu ... dia awalnya hanya budak pemalu dan korban daripada buli sebab penampilan dia yang 'unik'." ucapnya berusaha menganalisis." Mungkin sebab sikap dia yang macam tu, jadilah ia seorang yang _'Friendholic'_."

" _Friendholic_?"

Siti mengangguk." Yup. _Friendholic_." tegasnya." Ianya merupakan suatu keadaan dimana seseorang merasa jenuh dalam kesendirian sehingga butuh banyak kawan. Itu kesan pertama sejak aku pertama kali berkawan dengan dia. Ada kemungkinan kalau sekali dia berkawan, maka dia dah anggap 'Kawan' dia tu seperti nyawa dia jugak."

" Jadi maksud Kak Siti ... kalau BoBoiBoy sudah pindah sekolah nanti, Mimi merasa bahwa dirinya sudah mati?" simpul Dimas.

Siti mengangguk.

" Ya. Boleh dibilang semacam itu."

" Alamak ..." BoBoiBoy menggumam was-was." Jadi Mimi macam dah anggap aku ni nyawa dia ke? Pantas pun dia tak nak aku pindah sekolah. Macam mana ni? Aku pun tak sampai hati jugak buat dia sedih hingga berlarut-larut cam tadi ..."

Semuanya berpikir keras guna mencari cara agar Mimi merelakan kepindahan BoBoiBoy dari sekolah itu. Tiba-tiba Hafiz menjentikkan jarinya.

" Aha! Apa kata kalau kita bagi satu kenang-kenangan sebagai pengingat perkawanan kita?"

" Kenang-kenangan? Boleh juga." Dimas mengangguk tanda setuju." BoBoiBoy, kau bisa memberikan kenang-kenangan pada kami agar kami tidak terlalu merasa kehilangan kalau kau sudah pindah sekolah nanti. Ide Hafiz itu sepertinya masuk akal juga."

BoBoiBoy terkejut. Pasalnya dia paling payah dalam hal memberi hadiah pada teman-temannya. Dalam hal prakarya, kemampuannya jauh dari kata mumpuni. Dan kenang-kenangan adalah salah satu barang yang sebaiknya tidak mudah rusak. Dulu sebelum Tahun ajaran baru dimulai, ia sempat mengajak Siti, Mimi, Ah Meng, Arumugam serta Ah Ming ke foto studio dan masing-masing dari mereka pun menyimpan satu hasil foto mereka di studio itu. Tapi foto adalah benda yang termasuk dalam kategori mudah rusak, apakah itu luntur karena terkena air, robek ataupun file yang rentan hilang. Jadi kini mereka perlu benda lain untuk dijadikan sebagai kenang-kenangan. Setidaknya benda itu harus tahan lama, tidak mudah rusak dan kalau hilang mudah ditemukan karena penampilannya yang mencolok. Sekonyong-konyong Siti menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

" Aku dah tahu apa yang sebaiknya kita jadikan sebagai kenang-kenangan." katanya tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga lelaki yang bersamanya saat itu tersita perhatiannya.

" Benda apa tu?" tanya BoBoiBoy." Bola sepak ke?"

Siti tertawa." Hahaha, bukan la." guraunya." Aku dah jumpa kat benak aku benda apa yang akan kita jadikan sebagai kenang-kenangan. Dan benda tu bukan hanya buat kau dan Mimi, tapi buat kawan-kawan yang lain juga. Sebagai pengingat kalau kita semua dah lulus nanti. Tapi mungkin benda tu kena dibuat dalam masa yang tidak singkat. Sesingkat-singkatnya benda tu baru siap sekitar lima hari dari sekarang."

" Aik? Lima hari? Lamanya ..." keluh Hafiz." Nanti BoBoiBoy dah keburu pindah lah."

Kakaknya hanya melempar satu seringai kecil, membuat dia, BoBoiBoy dan Dimas semakin penasaran dengan 'Benda' yang akan dijadikan kenang-kenangan itu.

" Tenang saja, Hafiz. Akak akan cuba buat benda tu sepantas yang Akak bisa."

* * *

Seperti biasa, BoBoiBoy pulang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Pada awalnya, sopir pribadi Ayahnya hendak menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya dari sekolah menggunakan mobil sang Ayah yang berdesain seperti Roys-Roycle dari negara-negara barat. Tapi BoBoiBoy menolak dengan halus karena dia lebih suka berjalan kaki. Disamping lebih sehat, BoBoiBoy hendak berlatih berjalan kaki sebagai persiapan untuk bersekolah di Pulau Rintis nanti. Memang sih ada Bus dan sepeda sebagai kendaraan umum disana. Tapi kendaraan-kendaraan tersebut hanya beroperasi di sekitar jalan utama saja sehingga Jalan kaki pun diperlukan untuk pergi ke Sekolah.

Sebenarnya BoBoiBoy masih dicekam dengan rasa cemas dan penasaran. Cemas dengan _Friendholic_ yang dialami Mimi dan penasaran dengan kenang-kenangan yang hendak dibuat Siti. Mudah-mudahan kedua masalah itu segera selesai sebelum ia pindah nanti. Karena toh bagaimanapun juga, teman-temannya yang ada di Kuala Lumpur ini sangat berharga baginya seperti halnya teman-temannya dari Pulau Rintis.

DUAK!

" Aduh!"

Entah kenapa karena terlalu asyik merenung, BoBoiBoy lupa kalau ia sedang berjalan di trotoar umum yang notabene penuh dengan orang, baik yang berdiri menunggu taksi, berjalan kaki ataupun naik sepeda. Hasilnya, secara tidak sengaja ia menabrak salah satu pria pengguna trotoar berumur sekitar 35 tahun ke atas yang saat itu tengah menunggu taksi. Pria itu menoleh ke arah BoBoiBoy yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya dan menarik tangan anak itu sebelum sempat terjatuh.

" Kau tak pe, nak?"

" Ugh ... maaf, pakcik. Saya tak tengok jalan tadi." ujar BoBoiBoy cengar-cengir memalukan." Sekali lagi, maafkan saya."

" Oh, takpe takpe." balas pria itu sembari menaikkan bagian depan ujung topinya." Lain kali jangan melamun tau. Banyak orang lalu-lalang kat sini."

" Ehe. Terima kasih banyak, Pakcik. Saya kena pergi dulu."

" Kejap." sekonyong-konyong pria itu mencegatnya sebelum sempat berbalik badan." Nama kau ... BoBoiBoy, kan?"

" Err, itu nama panggilan saya, Pakcik." entah kenapa BoBoiBoy mulai dihinggapi perasaan was-was." Macam mana Pakcik tahu nama saya?"

Pria itu menggaruk pipinya yang tampak berbintik-bintik hitam bekas cukuran jenggot." Hmm ... boleh dibilang saya ni kenalan daripada bapak kamu. Yang Duta besar tu, kan?"

" Ehh ... Ha'ah. Tapi Pakcik ni siapa?"

Sebelum pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya, sebuah Taksi berhenti di hadapan mereka. Sang Pria langsung membuka topinya dengan gaya hormat sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam taksi.

" Sayang sekali ... aku kena pergi dahulu." katanya sopan." Mungkin lain masa kita berjumpa lagi, BoBoiBoy. Salam kat Ayah kau."

" Uh, okey Pakcik." balas BoBoiBoy masih dengan tampang bingung. Pria itu pun menutup jendela taksi dan pergi melesat meninggalkan BoBoiBoy di trotoar itu. BoBoiBoy sudah terbiasa disapa dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya selama ia tidak merasa terancam. Tapi kali ini ia merasa lain, tentunya terhadap pria yang secara tidak sengaja ditabraknya itu. Aura pria itu agak gelap menurut BoBoiBoy. Ia hanya berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan pria aneh itu lagi. Merinding rasanya.

" Horor betul lah pakcik tu." ucapnya kekeran." Baik aku tak berlama-lama. Bisa-bisa aku berjumpa dengan dia lagi."

Sementara itu, sang pria bertopi yang tengah menaiki taksi itu meraih teleponnya yang bisa dibilang 'canggih' karena sudah menggunakan layar sentuh. Dihubungi sebuah nomor. Begitu terhubung, ia segera berucap.

" Ahh ... Ah Ming, adik kelas kau tu memang betul BoBoiBoy la. Maafkan aku sebab dah tak percaya duluan."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus." Tu lah ... Uncle tak percaya dekat aku. Kan sesal sendiri."

" Hahaha, tak payah la sensitif sangat. Aku ni dah bukan Alien muda lagi. Jadi wajar dah buruk sangka sikit."

" Hm, ye lah tu."

Pria itu terkekeh lalu mengganti topik pembicaraan." Oh, ya. Kau jadi ke jumpa dengan budak BoBoiBoy tu? Haryan cuma bagi tahu aku sikit je tentang program Razia kat Kedutaan sebelum dia jadi ketua kepada ONION satu bulan lepas. Harap-harap kau dapatkan maklumat lebih masa kau jumpa dengan dia sore hari nanti, Ah Ming."

" Entahlah, Uncle. Tapi aku tak boleh berpura-pura sangat kat dia." balas Ah Ming dari seberang telepon." Lagipun BoBoiBoy tu masih budak mentah. Mana dia tahu-menahu pasal perkembangan Program Razia yang dibuat oleh Ayah dia tu? Ah Meng dah bagi tahu kalau kedok Arumugam sebagai anggota dini daripada ONION dah terbongkar oleh Uncle dia sendiri, Tuan Ganesha Khan. Dan Tara pun nampaknya dah mulai tahu perkara perekrutan ONION ni sehingga aku alihkan perhatian dia untuk gantikan aku ikut lumba gymnastic nasional pada minggu hadapan, berhubung ia dan Aru ialah adik-beradik. Yang jelas, Uncle kena waspada. Tidak semua orang boleh kita percayakan mengenai maklumat penting ni."

" Ya, ya. Uncle faham kot." balas si pria bertopi." Selain pasal waspada dekat penduduk Bumi ni, ada lagi ke pihak yang tahu?"

" Hmm ... kalau tak salah, anak sulung daripada komander utama Kerajaan Regum dekat Planet kita dah mulai usaha tuk bongkar identiti kita semua. Bulan hadapan dia akan diangkat sebagai salah satu Kapten daripada Kerajaan. Dan kalau itu terjadi, maka kesempatan untuk dia siasat semua konspirasi kita akan semakin besar, dan itu mesti berbahaya!"

" Siapa anak sulung daripada Komander utama yang hendak diangkat sebagai Kapten tu?"

" Kalau tak salah, nama dia ialah Kaizo."

" Kaizo?" Pria bertopi itu menyeringai hambar." Ah, budak tu. Haryan dah pernah bagi tahu semua tentang maklumat dia semasa dia dan adik dia menginap kat Bumi ni sebagai misi ekspedisi lima tahun lepas. Berhubung dahulu Haryan juga diamanahkan untuk jaga diorang pulak. Dengan kata lain, Haryan jadi Ayah angkat daripada Kaizo dan adik dia semasa ekspedisi kat Bumi ni. Apa yang kau nak uruskan dengan BoBoiBoy nanti?"

Ah Ming mengerang sedikit." Ugh ... sebenarnya lebih terhadap perkara Mimi. Uncle tahu kan Mimi tu budak yang sensitif sangat terhadap kawan dia. Dan BoBoiBoy dah jadi target 'Kawan terbaik' dia jugak. Khabarnya, BoBoiBoy nak pindah sekolah minggu hadapan ke satu Pulau kecil. Jadi dia dah stress sangat. Aku kena bantu Mimi untuk pujuk BoBoiBoy balik."

" Ahh, budak-budak ni ... korang memang masih boleh cicip persahabatan tu." kekeh sang paman." Sudah dulu, ya. Uncle nak pergi jumpa Tian kat sektor 456 sekarang. Ada benda yang nak kami bahas pasal Kakak kembar dia yang dah bunuh Mak dia: Rosaline dua bulan lepas. Kesian, sebab kau tahu sendiri, Ah Ming ... itu bukan perkara senang."

" Baik, Uncle. Semoga berjaya."

Ah Ming memutuskan sambungan telepon. Pria bertopi itu memasukkan teleponnya ke saku jas abu-abunya dan meminta sopir taksi untuk mengantarnya ke dermaga. Mulutnya menyunggingkan satu senyum kecut.

" Terkadang semua benda ni tak sesuai seperti yang dikirakan ..."

* * *

Siti dan Hafiz tiba di rumah mereka pukul 16:00. Setelah Sholat Asar, Hafiz izin ke Ummi dan Abinya untuk mengerjakan PR bersama Dimas yang kebetulan terletak di sebelah kompleks perumahan mereka. Tak lama kemudian setelah kepergian Hafiz, Siti juga izin sebentar dengan alasan hendak membelikan teman-temannya 'Hadiah perpisahan'. Gadis berhijab biru itu diizinkan, walaupun tak sampai dua jam. Siti lalu melesat menuju salah satu toko perhiasan dan segera mengajukan permintaannya.

" Saya nak order Liontin untuk Kawan-kawan saya."

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Alhamdulillah, bagian ini selesai juga :'D terharunya ...**

 **Mungkin author terpaksa hiatus sebentar setelah ini ... berhubung author harus fokus kuliah dan hal lain juga. Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri membaca bagian ini. Silahkan review jika ada yang hendak diulas disini. Terima kasih banyak :)**

 **Tetap semangat untuk menunggu lanjutannya. Love you all, dear readers ;)**


	4. Jangan Pergi, BoBoiBoy

**Okey, akhirnya Author bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk melanjutkan ini ... Karena Ujian Final Author dah diundur Hahahaha xD /Siapa yang nanya?/ Terima kasih bagi readers yang telah memberikan review. Author senang sekali jika anda sekalian memberikan ulasan serta masukan ^^  
**

 **Mungkin bagi yang telah membaca Mawar Liar bertanya-tanya apakah Siti akan mati di cerita ini. Dan Author sudah memberi konsep untuk itu. Silahkan lihat perkembangan selanjutnya ya :)**

 **Mungkin Chapter ini rada gore sedikit. Mohon hati-hati saat membacanya.**

 **Note: Gaje, abal-abal, OC baru, alur aneh, Ada sedikit Gore dll ...**

* * *

 ** _BOBOIBOY AND FRIENDS: A MEMORY THAT FORGOTTEN_**

 ** _by Murasaki Dokugi_ **

**_Prequel from fic Mawar Liar_**

 ** _Genre: Random, Tapi yang utama adalah Friendship dan Tragedy_**

 ** _Pair: BoBoiBoy dan OC, tapi disini hanya sebatas teman :)_**

 ** _Rating: T_**

 ** _BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta_**

Arumugam dan Ah Meng pulang sekolah bersama seperti biasa. Keduanya menunggu mobil sedan bergaya Corolla milik keluarga Arumugam. Sepanjang menunggu tidak henti-hentinya Arumugam menggerutu pasal BoBoiboy yang sepekan lagi akan pindah sekolah ke Pulau Rintis.

" Sampai hati lah BoBoiBoy tu. Kejap-kejap berkawan dengan kita, kejap-kejap pergi lagi."

" Aru, lu jangan bawa sampai ke hati maa."

" Dey, kau tak faham ke? Dia tue kawan yang pembelot sangat! Kau nampak tebiat dia yang lagi hodoh selepas dia balik dari cuti dia kat Pulau Rintis tu, kan?"

Ah Meng terdiam. Kata-kata Arumugam itu ada betulnya juga. Peragai BoBoiBoy memang tampak semakin aneh setelah pulang berlibur dari Pulau Rintis. Apalagi tentang sifat pelupa anak itu, jangan ditanya. BoBoiBoy sudah dua kali memanggilnya dengan nama 'Ying' yang tentu saja itu adalah nama untuk anak perempuan. Ah Meng jadi merasa kikuk karenanya. Apakah karena penampilannya yang 'Terlalu Elegan' sampai-sampai BoBoiBoy nyaris menyamakannya dengan anak perempuan? Bukan berarti Ah Meng yang rada genit mendukung hal seperti itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga toh dia bukan banci alias normal.

Tapi kalau dipikir-dipikir, Ah Meng mulai penasaran dengan pemilik nama 'Ying' ini. Kemungkinan besar gadis itu adalah teman BoBoiBoy yang tinggal di Pulau Rintis. Dan kemungkinan besar juga dia adalah manusia, bukan Alien seperti hal-nya Ah Meng dan Kakak Perempuannya. Ia pun berdoa dalam hati agar dipertemukan dengan gadis yang bernama Ying itu suatu saat nanti.

" Ah iya. Saya tak pernah tengok Tara dengan kamu lagi." ucap Ah Meng mengalihkan pembicaraan." Lu kan Abang dia. Kamu tak perasan dengan adik kamu sendiri ho?"

Arumugam mendengus." Tara?" desisnya." Asal kau tahu, dey ... Satu keluarga aku dah mulai curiga dekat aku selepas Uncle Ganesha jumpa dokumen-dokumen ONION milik aku kat Alamari. Ceroboh betul lah aku ni! Kalau sahaja aku tak taruh dokumen tue dekat situ, maka mesti keluarga aku tak macam kucilkan aku pulak. Tara pon dah nampak curiga dekat aku. Nasib baik Akak kau send dia untuk ikut Olimpiade gymnastic, jadi perhatian dia dah cukup teralihkan. Aku tak nak Tara tahu apa-apa benda tentang relasi aku dengan ONION. Satu-satunya yang aku sayang dekat keluarga aku selepas Ibubapa aku meninggal ialah Tara sorang. Uncle Ganesha cuma adopsi kitorang je. Jadi bagi aku, dia macam orang asing."

" Okey, okey ... saya faham, Aru. Tak payah kamu terangkan lagi dalam." Ah Meng mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti." Saya dan Kak Ming pon dah macam jiwa dan raga maa ... Selepas Mom dan Dad terbunuh, kami berdua je yang selamat. Kak Ming bukan sekadar Kakak aku. Dia pon dah macam penyemangat hidup aku jugak."

Arumugam mengibas udara kosong di hadapannya dengan tampang jijik." Dey, tak payah la kau citer kat aku pasal relasi korang berdua yang abnormal tu!" ujarnya kesal." Aku mungkin sayang Tara, tapi tak macam kau dan Ah Ming. Hiihh ... geli lah! Korang ni kelainan ke? Suka sama suka macam nak behkawin konon."

" Haiya, kami memang dah dari awal macam ni hoo ..." Ah Meng tertawa." Lu tahu tak? Ibubapa kami yang tunangkan kami, jadi tak payah la kamu rasa hodoh dekat aku dan Kak Ming."

" Tch, korang Alien memang pelik. Macam takde yang korang suka selain keluarga sendiri jer."

" Sebenar pun tak semua Alien dekat Planet aku yang betunangan dengan saudara sendiri. Hanya sahaja aku dan Kak Ming terlahir dari keluarga macam tu."

" Hmp, ye lah tu."

Tepat setelah Arumugam membalas penjelasan Ah Meng, mobil sedan Corolla milik keluarga Arumugam berhenti di depan mereka. Sang sopir membuka pintu mobil agar kedua pemuda itu segera masuk. Arumugam duduk di kursi di sebelah sopir sementara Ah Meng duduk di kursi belakang. Mobil itu pun mulai berjalan, mengantar mereka pulang. namun sebelum sopir itu sempat membawa Ah Meng ke rumahnya, ponsel Ah Meng berdering. Cepat-cepat Ah Meng mencomot ponselnya dari saku celana dan melihat nomor yang masuk. Dia agak terkejut melihat nama pemilik nomor dan segera menanggapi panggilan itu.

" Halooo, Uncle! Apa kabarnya?"

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh." Haih, Uncle baik je lah." tukasnya geli." Uncle hanya mahu kau datang ke Sektor 456. Uncle ada sama si Tian ni. Ada benda yang patut kau tahu daripada dia."

Ah Meng mengerutkan kening." Maksud Uncle?"

" Nanti Uncle terangkan. Baik kau datang kesini untuk detailnya."

" Uhh, baik Uncle." balas Ah Meng, masih dengan tanda tanya di dalam benaknya. Diputuskannya sambungan telepon. Arumugam menyadari itu dan menoleh ke arah sahabatnya.

" Uncle bertopi kau yang telepon kau tadi?" tanyanya.

Ah Meng mengangguk." Ha'ah. Dia kata saya kena pergi ke sektor 456 sekarang. Boleh hantar saya ke dermaga tak?"

" Mestilah." balas Arumugam lalu menoleh ke arah Sopirnya." Tak payah hantar Ah Meng ke rumah dia. Hantarkan dia ke dermaga sahaja."

" Baik, Tuan."

Segera Sopir itu banting setir ke arah salah satu dermaga di Kuala Lumpur. Begitu sampai, Arumugam mendelik ke arah Ah Meng.

" Salam kat Uncle kau ye."

Ah Meng tersenyum." Okey." jawabnya sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil Arumugam dan menutup pintunya. Angin semilir dermaga langsung menyapanya, mengibaskan helain-helaian rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan. Ah Meng menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali. Kedua matanya yang berwarna merah gelap memicing sedikit.

" Banyak betul lah perkara yang aku jumpa hari ni."

* * *

BoBoiBoy telah sampai di depan halaman rumahnya yang luas. Nafasnya memburu. Ternyata jalan kaki itu lumayan melelahkan juga. Namun sebelum ia sempat masuk ke rumah, kedua matanya yang berwarna coklat hazel menangkap sebuah sosok yang tampak bersandar di samping pagar rumahnya yang menjulang.

Ah Ming.

" Ei? kak Ming?" tanya BoBoiBoy heran sembari berjalan menghampiri gadis berkacamata itu." Apa Kak Ming buat kat depan pagar ni? Nak bertamu ke?"

Ah Ming tidak menjawab. Sorot matanya dingin. Sekonyong-konyong BoBoiBoy merasa sesuatu menabrak pipi kirinya.

PLAK!

" Aduh!"

BoBoiBoy tidak menyangka bahwa Ah Ming tahu-tahu menamparnya keras-keras hingga topi jingganya terlepas dari kepalanya. Bocah itu terhuyung dan jatuh dengan bokong yang duluan mendarat di atas permukaan tanah.

" Kak Ming, ke ... kenapa tampar muka aku?" tanya BoBoiBoy sembari meraba pipinya yang terasa terbakar akibat tamparan gadis itu. Ah Ming masih memandangnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. Wajahnya dingin bak bongkahan gunung es di Kutub Utara.

" Kau tak sedar ke dengan keputusan kau?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada kesal. BoBoiBoy melongo sebentar sebelum akhirnya memakai topinya kembali dan perlahan berdiri.

" Keputusan?" tanyanya." Keputusan apa?"

" Keputusan kau untuk pindah sekolah lah! Apa lagi?"

BoBoiBoy terperangah." Ohh ... benda tu." ucapnya." Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Kak Ming yang tampar muka saya tadi?"

Ah Ming mendesah panjang." Baik kau tak pindah sekolah, BoBoiBoy." ucapnya sarkastik." Kalau kau masih sahaja bersikeras, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan timpa kau nanti. Kawan-kawan kau mungkin boleh biarkan kau untuk pindah. Tapi asal kau tahu ... diorang tak sepenuhnya ikhlas dengan kepindahan kau tu."

" Aik? Aku bingung la." tukas BoboiBoy heran." Apasal korang tak nak aku pindah? Ibubapa aku yang anjurkan aku. Apa salahnya?"

"Dah tu, kau tak perasan ke dengan pandangan kawan-kawan kat KL ni?" ujar lawan bicaranya dingin." Aku tak nak kau terlibat dalam masalah, BoBoiBoy. Maka dari tu, aku peringatkan kau ... jangan sekali-kali pandang benda ni macam benda senang. "

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening mendengar 'Ultimatum' dari Ah Ming itu." Apa Kak Ming merepek ni?" tanyanya kebingungan."Kan aku dah bagi tahu diorang sebab aku nak pindah sekolah. Entah kenapa diorang macam tak ikhlas je."

" Sebab apa yang kau maksudkan tu?"

" Hm … Ibubapa aku yang sarankan aku pindah sekolah sebab diorang kena banyak dinas kat luar negeri masa hadapan nanti. Aku pon nak temankan datuk aku kat Pulau Rintis. Itu bukan pasal yang teruk, kan?"

Ah Ming mendesah panjang." Nampaknya alasan kau memang cukup kuat." Katanya dengan raut wajah serius." Aku fahamkan kau, BoBoiBoy. Tapi sekali lagi aku peringatkan kau. Ada baiknya kau fikirkan lagi keputusan kau ni. Kau memang dah berbaur dengan kami selama setahun. Tapi kau bahkan belum tahu benda mendetail daripada kami. Kau kena jaga-jaga terhadap kawan-kawan kau, terutama Mimi. Kau mungkin nampak dia macam budak comel molek. Sayang sekali … kau bahkan tak tahu apa-apa benda yang dia sembunyikan daripada kau."

" Huh? Apahal dengan Mimi pulak?" BoBoiBoy tersengih. Dia semakin bingung dengan kalimat Ah Ming itu." Apa yang dia sembunyikan daripada aku? Pening betul lah aku dengan korang ni."

" Sori, BoBoiBoy. Tapi tu lah amaran yang aku bagi dekat kau kalau kau masih sahaja nak pindah sekolah." Ucap gadis berambut ungu kehitaman di hadapannya dengan wajah pasrah." Aku boleh sahaja guna kekerasan dekat kau. Tapi kalau difikir lagi … itu tak kan la berguna sangat. Aku tunggu keputusan kau selepas ini."

Belum sempat BoBoiBoy bertanya lebih jauh, Ah Ming sudah membalik badan dan menaiki Taksi yang secara kebetulan lewat di depan pagar rumah BoBoiBoy yang tinggi. BoBoiBoy sendiri masih ling-lung dengan peringatan Ah Ming tadi. Gadis itu malah menyarankannya dengan paksa untuk kembali mempertimbangkan keputusannya apakah dia akan pindah sekolah atau tidak, walaupun sebenarnya BoBoiBoy sudah memegang teguh keputusan sebelumnya.

Dengan murung ia mendorong pintu gerbang rumahnya dengan pelan sembari memikirkan saran Kakak perempuan dari Ah Meng itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tetap berpegang pada keputusan sebelumnya untuk pindah sekolah ataukah kembali mempertimbangkan hal tersebut dengan kedua orang tuanya?

BoBoiBoy mendengus kecil. Kedua matanya terpejam sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka kembali. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia mendesis dengan nada suara yang menunjukkan kemantapan hati.

Dia tahu apa yang harus dipilihnya, apapun risikonya.

" Maaf, Kak Ming. Tapi aku tak mungkin ingkari keputusan yang dah aku buat sebelumnya …"

* * *

Lima hari pun berlalu. Siti tampak menjinjing sebuah kotak berukuran sedang keluar dari tokoh perhiasan. Dari wajahnya yang ceria dapat disimpulkan bahwa gadis itu sedang berbahagia. Dengan gegap gempita ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang arsitekturnya bisa dibilang elite. Wajar saja. Ummi dan Abinya merupakan salah satu pengusaha butik muslim di Kuala Lumpur saat itu, jadi bukan hal yang asing kalau Siti dan adik lelakinya ada di tataran masyarakat golongan menengah ke atas. Namun status mereka yang sangat berkecukupan tidak membuat mereka congkak. Mereka selalu berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan tidak menunjukkan keelitan keluarga mereka yang cukup terpandang itu.

" Assalamualaikum."

Begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang luas, ia disambut oleh seorang wanita berjilbab panjang yang merupakan pelayan pribadinya.

" Waalaikumsalam. Nona Siti, tumben je Nona balik sambil bersenandung cam tadi." Kata pelayan itu dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya." Ada apa gerangan?"

Siti menyeringai kecil." Oh, tak da pe. Aku hanya lepas ambik hadiah buat kawan-kawan kat sekolah aku …"

" Eh? Hadiah apa?"

" Hadiah kenang-kenangan la."

" Oh, saya faham. Saya faham. Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar belum balik dari butik. Banyak urusan kat kantor beliau berdua." Jelas si pelayan." Dengar-dengar beliau berdua kena ikut konferensi pengusaha busana muslim seluruh Asia tahun hadapan. Sayangnya konferensi itu memakan masa selama dua Tahun. Ada-ada saja. Nona Siti dan Tuan Hafiz mesti rasa sepi sangat kalau Ibubapa takde."

Gadis berhijab biru itu tertegun." Ummi dan Abi nak ikut konferensi selama masa dua tahun?" tanyanya heran." Bila masa maklumat tu muncul?"

" Sejak dua hari yang lalu, Nona."

" Oh, ya ke? Apasal Ummi dan Abi tak bagi tahu awal-awal? Pelik …"

" Mungkin beliau berdua sibuk sangat sampai tak sempat bagi tahu Nona. Lagipun Nona Siti dan Tuan Hafiz banyak habiskan masa kat sekolah. Mestilah kurang maklumat."

" Hehehe … betul juga tu."

" Oh, dan satu lagi. Tuan Hafiz tadi baru je balik dari kelab Tahfiz dia. Dia kata kalau Nona Siti dah balik jugak, dia tunggu Nona kat bilik rehat."

" Terima kasih atas maklumatnya. Saya pergi kat bilik dia sekarang."

" Baik, Nona. Hati-hati."

Siti lalu menaiki tangga setengah lingkaran berukuran raksasa yang berada di sisi kiri ruang tengah, menuju kamar Hafiz yang berada di lantai dua. Didorongnya pintu kamar adiknya, mendapati Hafiz yang baru saja mengganti baju kokonya dengan baju kaos putih. Hafiz agak kaget melihat Kakaknya yang nongol di depan pintu dengan tiba-tiba itu.

" Ish, Akak ni. Tak salam dah masuk dahulu." Gerutunya.

" Wah, sori. Akak lupa." Ucap Siti cengengesan." Okey. Akak ulang masuk, ye. Assalamualaikum."

" Waalaikumsalam." Jawab Hafiz dengan wajah malas." Lain kali cakap dahulu sebelum masuk. Nasib baik aku dah pakai baju. Kalau tak, Akak dah nampak aku telanjang dada tadi."

Siti tertawa kecil." Hafiz … dada kau bukan aurat lah." Katanya geli." Tak payah kau cemaskan."

" Memang pun. Tapi tetap sahaja … tak sopan."

" Hehehe … kau simpan je dada kau tu buat calon bini kau nanti."

" KAK SITI! Jangan cakap macam tu lah!" Hafiz berseru, merasa darah di sekitar pipinya memanas." Kita ni masih sekolah bawah … malu aku …"

" Okey, okey. Akak tak kan buat lagi." Ujar Siti dengan senyum memalukan. Dilepasnya tudung biru panjangnya dan menyampirkannya di kursi belajar Hafiz. Seumur hidup, hanya Hafiz dan Abinya yang sudah pernah melihat rambutnya. Paman-paman mereka jarang sekali melihatnya karena Siti sudah terbiasa memakai pakaian tertutup kecuali di dalam kamarnya sendiri, kamar kedua orangtuanya dan kamar adiknya.

Diletakkannya kotak yang dibawanya dari toko perhiasan tadi di atas ranjang busa berukuran King Size milik Hafiz. Hafiz melihat kotak itu dengan wajah sumringah.

" Wah, ini hadiah yang Kak Siti cakap tu ke?" tanyanya senang." Mesti hebat! Aku buka eh?"

" Err … tapi mungkin tak sesuai dengan yang kau minatkan." Ucap Siti ragu." Cuba je."

" Okey."

Hafiz membuka tutup kotak dari toko perhiasan itu. Sekonyong-konyong raut wajahnya menjadi aneh setelah melihat isinya: Beberapa buah Liontin dengan berbagai bentuk, huruf dan warna.

" Liontin?" Hafiz masih pasang tampang anehnya karena linglung." Banyaknye! Ini untuk siapa pulak?"

" Hm," Siti menggaruk pipinya sedikit sembari menggumam." Untuk Akak, BoBoiBoy, kau, Mimi, Ah Ming, Ah Meng, Aru, Tara, Dimas, saudara angkatnya Mimi dan ketiga kawan baru BoBoiBoy kat pulau Rintis. Terbaik, tak?"

" Terbaik kot." Ucap Hafiz facepalm." Tapi aku, BoBoiBoy, Dim, dan Aru serta Ah Meng kan lelaki. Mana boleh pakai Liontin?"

" Haih … lalu kau nak ape? Arloji?"

" Eh, takyah. Lagi Mahal kot."

" Dah tu … ambik je lah Liontin ni."

Hafiz meraih Liontin dengan batu permata berbentuk huruf 'H' berwarna biru awan dan mengamatinya." Elok betul lah Liontin ni." Katanya dengan senyum kecil." Sayangnya aku tak boleh pakai. Aku gantungkan je lah kat beg sekolah aku. Ini permata asli, kan?"

" Setengah asli alias ada campuran lain." Balas Siti geli." Yang jelas itu bukan imitasi sebab Akak yang buat desainnya sorang-sorang. Duit simpanan Akak tak cukup tuk buat semua ni dengan permata murni seratus perseratus, jadi Akak suruh masukkan perak sikit. Berhubung esok ialah hari terakhir BoBoiBoy bersekolah disini, Akak kena bagi juga kat dia."

" Akak pasti ke kalau BoBoiBoy nak ambik Liontin ni?" Tanya adiknya sembari melirik sebuah Liontin berbentuk huruf B bergaya Petir dengan warna kuning cerah yang berada di dasar kotak." Jangan-jangan dia macam aku nanti ... tak nak sebab tak boleh pakai."

" Tapi endingnya kau terima Liontin tu juga, kan?" goda Siti, membuat muka Hafiz memerah karena malu." Jangan risau, Hafiz. Akak pasti BoBoiBoy akan terima Liontin ni, apapun caranya."

* * *

Esok harinya sepulang sekolah, BoBoiBoy berjalan keluar dari ruang guru. Ia baru saja mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke guru-guru di sekolah itu, terutama wali kelasnya, Pak Ahmad Kassim. Gurunya itu hanya bisa memegang bahu bocah itu dengan uraian air mata.

" Dimana pun kau berada, jangan pernah lupakan kami ... BoBoiBoy." ucapnya terharu sembari mengambil tisu untuk kesekian kalinya digunakan untuk membersihkan airmatanya." Masa kau bersekolah disini memang singkat. Tapi itu berharga sekali. Semoga Wali kelasmu yang baru bisa membuatmu lagi bahagia daripada disini."

" Terima kasih banyak, Cikgu Ahmad." kata BoBoiBoy sembari menyalami Wali Kelasnya itu dengan penuh hormat." Cikgu Ahmad pon jaga diri elok-elok ye. BoBoiBoy akan tengok Cikgu Ahmad bila-bila masa BoBoiBoy berkunjung kat KL lagi."

" Sama-sama, nak. Salam kat datuk kau kat Pulau Rintis ye."

" Baik, Cikgu. Assalamualaikum."

" Waalaikumsalam."

BoBoiBoy pun beralih ke murid-murid di sekolah itu untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sebagian besar dari mereka merasa sedih karena BoBoiBoy akan pindah. Beberapa siswi yang mengidolakan BoBoiBoy bahkan nyaris menangis meraung-raung. Tapi kata-kata bocah bertopi jingga yang lembut itu berhasil membuat mereka kembali tenang dan berjanji akan merelakan kepergiannya.

" Takpe, kawan-kawan. Insha Allah kalau aku dah cuti sekolah, aku akan jenguk korang kat sini, okey?"

" Kau pasti ke, BoBoiBoy?"

" Iye. Nah, aku nak siap-siapkan beg untuk esok. Terima kasih sebab dah jadi kawan aku kat sekolah ni. Jumpa lagi!"

" Jumpa lagi, BoBoiBoy!"

Setelah berpamitan dengan murid-murid itu, BoBoiBoy bertemu Tara, Hafiz dan Dimas di kantin sekolah. Tiga sahabat dari kelas 5B itu serta-merta menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Hafiz langsung merangkul BoBoiBoy erat-erat hingga anak itu nyaris sesak nafas.

" BoBoiBoy, kau jangan lupakan kitorang tau!" candanya sembari mengacak-ngacak topi jingga BoBoiBoy hingga hampir terlepas." Walaupun kita beda kelas, tapi tetap sahaja ... kau dah macam kawan kami sendiri."

" Ah, dan jangan lupa ... bawa cinderamata kalau kau berlibur kesini nanti, ya." tambah Dimas, membuat BoBoiBoy pasang muka _facepalm_.

" Ye lah tu." katanya." Kalau sempat aku akan belanja kau cinderamata dari Pulau Rintis."

Dimas tersenyum kecil." Kupegang kata-katamu itu, kawan." ucapnya sembari tertawa lepas.

" BoBoiBoy, kalau kamu mahu ... bawa makanan khas Pulau Rintis kalau kamu bertandang kesini." ucap Tara dengan mata berbinar-binar." Apa kata disana ada makanan yang lain daripada yang lain. Aku nak cicip semuanyaaa nanti."

" O-Okey, Tara. Saya akan usahakan." kata BoBoiBoy sumringah." Kebetulan ada kawan baru aku kat Pulau Rintis yang suka sangat pasal makanan. Bila-bila masa aku akan bawa dia jumpakan korang tuk bagi tahu resepi-resepi terbaik dia!"

" Wuah! Best lah! terima kasih banyak, BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy lalu hendak mengambil tasnya di ruang kelas 5A. Namun begitu ia masuk, dua sosok mata suram langsung melirik ke arahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ah Meng dan Arumugam?

" Aru! Ah Meng! Aku nak bagi salam perpisahan kat korang." ujar BoBoiBoy dengan senyum mengembang sembari mendekati keduanya." Esok aku dah pindah sekolah dan ..."

Belum sempat ia menjamah mereka, Arumugam sudah terlebih dahulu membalik badan dan membuang muka dengan jengkel. Dia berjalan melewati BoBoiBoy tanpa menoleh, membuat bocah itu terheran-heran.

"A-Aru ... apasal kau tak nak aku bagi salam perpisahan dekat kau?" gumamnya kebingungan." Kau marah ke?"

Arumugam tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan terus hingga ke ambang pintu kelas. BoBoiBoy lalu mendelik ke arah Ah Meng dan hendak menyalaminya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Ah Meng mendesah panjang dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali bukan wajah kebahagiaan. Ditepisnya tangan BoBoiBoy yang hendak menyalaminya dengan pelan. Seperti hal-nya Arumugam, ia berjalan melewati BoBoiBoy tanpa menatap. Hanya saja sebelum keluar kelas, Ah Meng berhenti tak jauh dari BoBoiBoy dengan arah tubuh berlainan. Ia lalu membuka mulut.

" Tak sangka kamu memang nak tinggalkan kitorang maa ..." bisiknya lirih." Sori, BoBoiBoy. Tapi apa yang lu buat ni memang tak patut. Menyesal saya dapat kawan macam kamu."

"Eh?"

BoBoiBoy terhenyak mendengar kalimat sarkasme milik Ah Meng itu. Namun sebelum ia sempat berbuat sesuatu, kedua anak laki-laki itu sudah berbelok dan menghilang di ujung serambi sekolah.

" Apasal diorang tak nak pamitan kat aku nie?" ucap BoBoiBoy terheran-heran." Pelik betul lah diorang tu. Aku cuma nak pindah je sikap diorang dah macam terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat."

Diraihnya tas sekolahnya yang tersampir di bangkunya dan melangkah pergi keluar kelas. Anak bertopi jingga itu kembali berpikir-pikir: Siapa yang yang belum dipamitinya lagi di sekolah ini? Semua siswa, guru dan karyawan sekolah sudah dipamitinya, kecuali ...

" Alamak! Aku belum cakap bye-bye dekat Mimi dan Siti lah!"

BoBoiBoy tersentak sendiri begitu mengingat kedua teman perempuannya yang notabene adalah termasuk teman dekatnya di sekolah itu namun hanya mereka yang belum dipamitinya hari ini. Sayang sekali Mimi tidak masuk sekolah hari itu. Ada Izin khusus yang dibuat oleh gadis itu sebagai alasan kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Entah apa yang ditulisnya di surat izin itu. BoBoiBoy tidak mau merusak privasi orang lain, apalagi kalau orang lain itu adalah teman baiknya sendiri.

Dan sekarang tinggal Siti yang belum ditemuinya. BoBoiBoy sempat melihat gadis berjilbab biru itu pergi ke Masjid Sekolah dua puluh menit yang lalu untuk sholat Asar. Lantas BoBoiBoy ikut juga pergi kesana dengan tujuan yang sama: Sholat Asar. Namun setelah BoBoiBoy selesai sholat dan berdoa, Siti tidak kunjung keluar dari saf bagian wanita, jadi BoBoiBoy terpaksa meninggalkannya untuk berpamitan dengan guru dan siswa-siswa yang lain.

" Mana dia nie?" BoBoiBoy mencari-cari Siti di seluruh penjuru sekolah: Di ruang kelas, di kantin bahkan di mushola bagian wanita pun Siti tidak ada. Setelah satu jam mencari, akhirnya BoBoiBoy menyerah juga. Mungkin lebih baik dia titip salam perpisahannya ke Hafiz saja agar pemuda itu bisa menyampaikannya ke Siti. Toh mereka adalah kakak beradik, jadi mesti mereka tinggal serumah.

Tapi sepertinya dia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu karena tahu-tahu gadis berhijab biru yang dicarinya muncul di gerbang sekolah tepat saat BoBoiBoy keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Siti tampak terengah-engah. Wajahnya bercucuran keringat. Ada apa gerangan sampai-sampai gadis itu menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul dalam keadaan yang sangat letih?

" Assalamulaikum ... hahh ... haa ... BoBoiBoy, sori ... Aku ... hahh .. balik kejap ... Hahh ... kat rumah tadi ... Hahh ..." ucap Siti dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. BoBoiBoy sampai tidak tega melihat temannya kelelahan seperti itu. Dirogohnya isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol air minum darinya. Disodorkannya botol itu ke arah Siti dengan wajah khawatir.

" Nah, minum dahulu. Biar tenang sikit ..." katanya. Siti terperangah. Entah kenapa kedua pipinya mulai merona merah dengan sendirinya melihat sikap peduli BoBoiBoy terhadap dirinya. Namun Siti segera sadar diri dan menerima botol minum dari tangan BoBoiBoy, berlutut sedikit dan meneguk air minum dari botol itu. Setelah dirasa lebih baikan, dikembalikannya botol air itu ke BoBoiBoy dan memandang temannya yang bertopi itu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sebelum BoBoiBoy sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Siti buru-buru mengeluarkan kotak perhiasan berisi Liontin yang dibawanya dari rumah tadi seraya berseru.

" BoBoiBoy! Tengok ni. Aku bagi kau Liontin ni sebagai kenang-kenangan sebab esok kau dah pindah ke Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis." katanya sembari membuka tutup kotak itu dan memperlihatkan isinya: Lima buah Liontin huruf. Satu Liontin huruf B kuning berdesain Petir, Satu Liontin huruf Y berwarna pink, satu Liontin Y berwarna biru muda, satu Liontin huruf G berwarna hijau muda dan satu Liontin F berwarna Ungu tua. Mau tidak mau BoBoiBoy terkesiap juga melihat Liontin yang berkilau-kilau itu.

" Wuahh ... cantik betul Liontin ni, Siti." pujinya kagum." Kau yang buat ke?"

" Hehe, mesti lah." ujar Siti sembari tertawa." Atau lebih tepatnya, aku pesan kat tukang perhiasan. Ah, ya. Aku juga dah buat dan bagi beberapa liontin ke Ah Meng, Mimi, Arumugam dan salah sorang kakak kelas kita: Ah Ming. Hafiz pun aku buatkan sekali."

Mendengar itu, BoBoiBoy kembali terperanjat. Siti membuatkan adiknya Liontin? LIONTIN? Apakah Siti tidak sadar kalau adiknya itu adalah LAKI-LAKI?

" Kau buatkan Hafiz Liontin?!" tanyanya, seakan minta kepastian lagi.

Siti tersenyum lembut." Hafiz tu adik aku. Mestilah aku buatkan dia jugak." tuturnya." Selain itu, aku dah buatkan beberapa Liontin untuk kawan-kawan kau dekat Pulau Rintis tue. Tengok ni. Ada Liontin G, F dan dua Y."

Ia memperlihatkan ketiga liontin duo Y dan G yang masing-masing berwarna Pink, Biru muda dan Hijau muda, membuat BoBoiBoy agak terenyuh. Bisa-bisanya Siti membuatkan hadiah sebagus ini untuk ketiga teman barunya di Pulau Rintis, padahal tatap muka saja mereka belum pernah.

" Aik? Buat Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pun ada ke?"

" Iye lah."

" Tapi Liontin yang huruf F ni ... punya siapa?"

Dia bertanya begitu karena melihat Liontin huruf F berwarna ungu kehitaman di dasar kotak. Seingat BoBoiBoy, dia belum pernah bertemu dan berteman dengan seorang anak berinisial 'F' di Pulau Rintis. Lantas mengapa Siti membuat Liontin itu juga?

" Hmm ... Mimi pernah cakap kalau dia punya saudara angkat yang huruf pertamanya ialah F, jadi aku buatkan juga untuk dia tapi si F tu tak pernah datang lagi." jelas Siti dengan wajah mengernyit." Entah-entah kau berjumpa dengan si F itu dekat Pulau Rintis nanti. Dan kalau kau memang berjumpa dengan dia, bagi je lah liontin F ni dekat dia sebagai kenang-kenangan daripada aku. Dan jangan lupa bagi liontin G, dan dua Y ni dekat Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Aku memang belum pernah berjumpa dengan diorang, tapi aku dah anggap diorang sebagai kawan baik aku."

Jujur saja, BoBoiBoy merasa terharu sekali dengan hadiah Liontin-Liontin itu. Harga Liontin itu mahal, apalagi ini adalah asli, bukan imitasi. Nyaris saja BoBoiBoy memeluk Siti. Namun berhubung karena temannya itu bukan mahramnya, BoBoiBoy terpaksa menahan diri. Bukan karena rasa suka, melainkan sebagai rasa terima kasih yang tulus.

" Si- Siti, kenapa pula kau repot-repot buat semua ni?" ucapnya dengan suara agak tercekat, hampir menangis saking terharunya."Aku tak enak hati lah."

" Alahh ... terima jer. Lagipun kau akan selalu ingat aku, Hafiz, Mimi dan kawan-kawan kita dekat Kuala Lumpur lewat Liontin ni."

" Bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi ... laki-laki Muslim kan tak boleh pakai kalung?"

" Aku tak cakap kalau kau kena pakai. Liontin-liontin ni hanya kenang-kenangan daripada aku dan juga lambang persahabatan diantara kita semua, termasuk kawan-kawan kau dekat Pulau Rintis tue, tapi kau tak payah langgar syari'at dengan pakai Liontin tue. Hafiz pon tak pakai. Dia cuma simpan liontin dia je. Kalau kau nak, kau simpan sahaja dekat kantung celana kau."

" O- Okey." kata BoBoiBoy mengerti. Diliriknya Liontin B miliknya." Dan satu soalan lagi yang nak aku tanyakan. Apasal kau bagi aku liontin dengan lambang petir B?"

" Hmm ..." Siti menggaruk dagunya sedikit." Sebenarnya aku bosan kau guna lambang petir di Topi oren kau tue. Jadi aku buatkan kau liontin B petir ni. Aku hanya mahu sarankan kau tukar lambang petir dekat topi oren kau tu dengan huruf B dengan desain petir. Setidaknya dengan itu kau lagi boleh dikenal, kan? Kan?"

" Eh? Betul juga apa yang kau cakap tue." balas BoBoiBoy senang karena penjelasan Siti yang menurutnya masuk akal." Okey! Bila-bila masa aku tukar lambang petir ni dengan huruf B, tapi tetap dengan desain Petir sebab lambang tue ialah lambang favorit aku. Terima kasih banyak, Siti. Nanti lepas aku tiba dekat Pulau Rintis, aku akan bagi liontin-liontin ni dekat Gopal, Yaya dan Ying dan juga si F misterius itu."

" Sama-sama, BoBoiBoy. Ah, ya. Kau dah catat alamat e-mail aku kan?"

" Iya. Aku dah catat kot. Kalau ada waktu, kita chat dekat media sosial ye."

" Okey!"

" Eh, kejap." cegat BoBoiBoy sebelum mereka berpisah." Aku tak sempat berpamitan kat Mimi. Dia tak masuk sekolah hari ni. Aku pon tak mungkin sempat jumpa dia sebab nak siap-siapkan beg untuk esok. Boleh titip salam kat dia tak? Dia tu kawan aku jugak."

Siti terperangah mendengar kalimat BoBoiBoy itu." Eh, Ha'ah lah." katanya sadar." Aku baru sedar kalau Mimi tak masuk hari ni. Okey lah kalau macam tu. Insha Allah aku bagi tahu pesan kau dekat dia. Dan mungkin kalau dia sempat, dia boleh jumpa kau sebelum kau berangkat kat Stesen nanti, kan? kan?"

" Hmm ... betul jugak tu." ujar BoBoiBoy senang." Nah, aku nak pergi dulu ye. Jaga diri korang elok-elok. Assalamualaikum."

" Waalaikumsalam. Hati-hati, BoBoiBoy."

Setelah berpamitan dan menerima kotak berisi lima buah Liontin dari Siti, BoBoiBoy bergegas pulang ke rumah dan mengepak-epak barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya tidak terhitung begitu banyak. Toh banyak bajunya yang masih ada di rumah Tok Aba jadi BoBoiBoy memutuskan untuk membawa barang-barang seminimal mungkin. Hanya satu masalahnya: Dia tidak punya seragam sekolah untuk hari pertamanya di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Ayah dan Ibunya terlalu sibuk untuk membelikannya baju seragam sekolah yang cocok untuk bersekolah disana. Dan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin untuk memesan ke tukang jahit dan menyuruhnya merampungkan baju seragamnya dalam kurun waktu setengah hari.

" Macam mana ni?" BoBoiBoy menggaruk kepalanya, bingung." Tak de seragam, macam mana nak pegi sekolah?"

Tiba-tiba suatu 'bisikan' muncul di benaknya. Besok pagi kan dia baru tiba. Pastinya dia lelah akibat perjalanan dan Tok Aba tidak akan tega menyuruh cucunya yang manis nan baik hati ini untuk langsung pergi ke sekolah. Seragam pun tidak ada. Apalagi yang mau disanggah?

BoBoiBoy tersenyum jahil." Boleh lah ponteng sekolah sehari jer." ucapnya dengan nada nakal sembari terus mengepak barang-barangnya. Dasar anak-anak!

* * *

Malam itu, Mimi merelakan dirinya untuk begadang. Bukan begadang untuk menonton film atau apa, namun ia begadang guna berangkat ke Stasiun Kereta Api Kuala Lumpur sebelum pukul dua belas malam disaat BoBoiBoy akan menaiki Kereta Api Yong Pin Train dan berangkat menuju Pulau Rintis. Siti baru memberitahunya bahwa BoBoiBoy akan pergi setengah jam yang lalu, membuat Mimi agak kesal juga. Bisa-bisanya sahabatnya itu terlambat memberitahukan info penting seperti ini. Mau menangis tidak bisa, mau marah pun tidak bisa. Mimi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menemui BoBoiBoy di Stasiun Kereta Api malam ini. Sebagai persiapan, Mimi sudah berdandan dan berbusana dengan baju terbaiknya. Dia ingin meninggalkan kesan mendalam untuk BoBoiBoy sebelum anak itu pergi dari Kuala Lumpur dengan benak yang tanpa kepastian apakah bocah itu akan kembali atau tidak. Dan kalau perlu, Mimi akan membujuk BoBoiBoy untuk kembali merenungkan niatnya pergi ke Pulau Rintis dan bersekolah disana. Toh gadis masih tidak rela kalau BoBoiBoy sampai pergi dan meninggalkan mereka, mana lagi tidak ada jaminan kalau 'Sidrom Amnesia' BoBoiBoy' sudah hilang dari sifat anak itu. Pokoknya, Mimi tidak akan tinggal diam dan akan terus membujuk BoBoiBoy untuk membatalkan niatnya bersekolah di Pulau Rintis.

Perjalanan menuju Stasiun memakan waktu satu jam, jadi Mimi akan pergi sekitar pukul sepuluh malam dan tiba di stasiun pada pukul sebelas malam, satu jam sebelum BoBoiBoy berangkat. Dengan gelisah gadis itu melirik arlojinya. Masih pukul Sembilan lewat tiga puluh. Setengah jam lagi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengemil lalu melesat menuju dapur. Seorang pelayan terbengong-bengong melihat Nona mudanya sudah bertengger di ujung kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng Cocktail dan sebungkus keripik kentang darinya.

" Eh? Nona Mimi? Apa Nona buat kat hadapan Peti Sejuk ni?" Tanya pelayan itu heran karena tidak biasanya Mimi terjaga hingga larut malam begini.

Mimi meneguk Cocktail-nya sedikit dan menatap pelayan itu sembari menyeringai." Hehehe … takyah. Aku mengemil jer." Katanya cengengesan." Aku nak pergi kat Stesen pukul sepuluh nanti."

" Apa Nona mahu buat kat sana?"

" Umm … ada pasal penting dengan kawan baik aku. Tak pun aku sampai larut malam jugak."

Setelah mengemil, Mimi melesat menuju Foyer rumahnya. Tepat saat itulah ia berpapasan dengan Haryan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar kerjanya. Melihat Putrinya nongol disitu, Haryan menepuk rambut Mimi dan mengacak-ngacaknya hingga Pita besar yang tersemat disitu nyaris terlepas.

" Agh! _Vader_ , apasal sepakkan rambut aku?!" jerit Mimi sebal." Aku dah dandan elok-elok, _Vader_ rosakkan pulak!"

Haryan terkekeh pelan." Ahaha … Anak _Vader_ dah beso dah ni. Tapi masih macam budak je. Bila nak stabil?"

" Ish, _Vader_ nie. Aku dah stabil lah!"

" Stabil ape? Labil pun nampak dah."

" _VADER_!" Mimi memukul-mukul dada bapaknya, kesal karena ledekannya. Haryan terkekeh lagi dan mendorong kepala Mimi agar anaknya tidak terus-menerus memukulnya. Dipandanginya Mimi dari rambut hingga kaki dengan tampang heran.

" Elok betul baju kau." Komentarnya." Kau nak pegi kat Party ke ape ni?"

" Takyah pegi Party pon." Ujar Mimi cemberut.

Haryan mengernyit." Dah tu … apasal pakai baju bagus sangat?"

" Aku nak pegi ke Stesen lah. Nak jumpa BoBoiBoy."

Bapaknya terhenyak mendengar sebab anaknya itu." BoBoiBoy?" tanyanya curiga." Apahal kau nak buat dengan budak tu? Malam-malam pulak."

" Heih … _Vader_ tak tahu ke?" tanggap Mimi masih kesal." BoBoiBoy dah nak pegi ke Pulau Rintis malam ni. Dia nak pindah sekolah tu. Aku nak jumpa dia sebelum dia pegi nanti."

 _BoBoiBoy pindah sekolah?_ Haryan kaget juga mendengar tuturan polos yang keluar dari mulut Putri kandung semata wayangnya itu. Terburu-buru sekali. Kemungkinan besar BoBoiBoy disarankan oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk pindah sekolah. Bukan apanya, hanya saja Haryan mulai curiga ada yang tidak beres dari mantan rekannya itu. Ayah BoBoiBoy pasti sudah tahu mengenai sangkut paut dirinya dengan ONION, apalagi rencana perekrutan anak-anak dibawah umur di KL Royale Elementary School untuk Organisasi tersebut. Beberapa anak disana secara diam-diam sudah menjadi anggota ONION dengan berbagai iming-iming, dan mereka adalah Arumugam, Ah Meng dan Kakaknya: Ah Ming. Suatu kebetulan bahwa BoBoiBoy adalah salah satu dari targetnya juga. Ayahnya sudah tahu hal ini. Dan sebagai bentuk antisipasinya, BoBoiBoy diminta untuk pindah sekolah.

 _'Licik betul lah kau ni, mantan rakanku …'_ batinnya sarkastik. Sekonyong-konyong lamunannya buyar begitu Mimi mengguncang bahu bapaknya perlahan.

" Nah, _Vader_. Mimi nak pegi dulu." Kata gadis itu dengan mata _Puppy Eyes_ , membuat Haryan serasa ingin muntah. Tapi pria paruh baya itu masih menjaga gengsinya dan menyalami anaknya dengan senyum lebar.

" Okey, nak. Hati-hati kat jalan ye." Katanya lembut. Mimi mengangguk dengan ceria dan pergi keluar teras dimana Mobil Mercedes Benz milik keluarga Darwish telah menunggu. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil sembari melambaikan tangan kearah Haryan. Haryan masih tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya mobil itu hilang di ujung jalan masuk. Tak lama kemudian, senyum di wajah Haryan telah berubah menjadi senyum penuh kesinisan.

" Jadi kau nak lari daripada rancangan aku, eh kawan lama? Fufufuu ... mari kita tengok siapa yang akan berjaya nanti ..."

" Ahh ... Jadi kau dah tantang bekas rakan kau? Dah macam nak main sukan lah, hehehe ..."

" Huh?"

Haryan menoleh, mendapati pria bertopi yang secara tidak sengaja ditabrak BoBoiBoy beberapa hari yang lalu di pelataran Trotoar jalan, berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Pria bertopi itu mendelik penuh arti, membuat Haryan memberinya tatapan serius.

" Azurian, apa maksud cakap kau tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang menunjukkan rasa terganggu akibat kemunculan Pria bertopi yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya layaknya hantu gentayangan, datang tidak diundang. Orang itu hanya tertawa lepas dan berjalan ke arah Haryan, menepuk pundak pria itu dari belakang.

" Kau tahu, semua benda yang kau buat ni mungkin elok ... tapi sayangnya taklah berguna sangat." sindirnya pelan, membuat Haryan mendelik ke arah 'Si Pengganggu' itu. Pria bertopi yang bernama Azurian itu menarik tangannya dari pundak Haryan dan menaikkan ujung topi fedoranya yang nyaris menutupi kedua matanya yang berwarna merah keunguan. Warna mata yang aneh memang. Tapi Haryan sudah terbiasa dengan warna mata itu karena dia tahu ... Azurian bukanlah manusia seperti dirinya.

" Jadi, biar aku bagi kau beberapa saran ..." lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih santai." Ada baiknya kau pantau budak BoBoiBoy tu. Kalaupun tak boleh, pantau sahaja Ibubapa dia dan Abang angkat dia. Kan lagi senang kalau macam tu. Diorang ialah salah satu target kita yang paling important untuk masa ni, apalagi selepas kematian Rosaline beberapa minggu lepas, keadaan Organisasi akan semakin teruk untuk kedepannya. Kalau kau tak bertindak secara pantas, kau akan dapatkan batunya sendiri, Haryan. Camkan kata-kata aku ni."

" Hmp, memang pun." ujar Haryan dengan nada malas." Jadi, bila kita sambung rancangan kalau target sendiri pun boleh lepas? Keje kau sebagai Informan memang tak best betul. Untung sahaja kau penanggung jawab daripada Supreme Diamond. Kalau tak, dah lama aku hapuskan kau daripada dunia ni."

Azurian tersenyum simpul." Sori, kawan. Tapi perkara hapus-menghapus tu tak sesenang yang kau kirakan." ujarnya renyah." Akan ada suatu masa dimana kita akan saling terbalik. Musuh jadi kawan, kawan jadi musuh. Aku tak boleh seratus peratus percayakan engkau. Begitu pula kau tak boleh percayakan aku seratus peratus. Dunia ni memang kejam. Sejujurnya, Kau genosidal, Haryan. Tapi aku ingatkan, jangan terlalu ambisius kepada agenda psikopat kau ni. Selamat malam."

Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, angin malam berhembus kencang, menyapu daun-daun kering di pekarangan rumah dinas Haryan yang luas. Haryan memicing ke arah langit di atas atap rumahnya. Sebuah Pesawat angkasa tampak melayang-layang disitu. Azurian melambaikan tangannya ke arah si pria berkacamata dan menurunkan ujung depan topi fedoranya sebelum akhirnya sebuah sinar merah keunguan muncul dari ujung pesawat angkasa di atas rumah dan menarik Azurian masuk ke dalam pesawat dengan rentang watu sepersekian detik bak sinar UFO, atau memang pada kenyataannya pesawat angkasa Azurian adalah asli UFO. Haryan melihat Pesawat angkasa bermodel klasik itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyisakan satu jejak berkas cahaya berwarna kemerahan di langit malam.

* * *

Mobil Mercedes Benz milik keluarga Darwish yang dinaiki Mimi telah tiba di pintu masuk Stasiun Kuala Lumpur. Gadis itu lalu memberitahu sopirnya untuk menunggu di gedung Parkir yang persis bersebelahan dengan gedung masuk utama Stasiun itu. Sopir itu mengangguk pelan. Namun sebelum Mimi membalik badan dan hendak melangkah menuju gedung masuk utama, Sopirnya menggumam.

" Nona Mimi, saya bagi Nona masa sehingga satu jam. Lebih dari itu, saya akan langsung tarik Nona dari ruang tunggu Stesen. Tuan Haryan mesti cemaskan Nona jikalau Nona lama sangat."

Mimi mengangguk kecil." Okey. Itu boleh diatur, kot." Katanya lalu bergegas menuju gedung utama Stasiun Kuala Lumpur, berharap BoBoiBoy sudah ada disana supaya Mimi bisa menemuinya saat ini juga. Sayangnya ia datang terlalu cepat. BoBoiBoy belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Apakah anak itu belum berangkat dari rumahnya?

Mimi lalu menghampiri salah satu petugas stasiun yang bertugas menjaga pintu masuk menuju peron. Si Petugas menyadari kehadiran gadis itu dan menoleh ke arahnya.

" Ya, adek? Ada yang saya boleh bantu?" tanyanya ramah. Mimi lalu mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

" Maaf, Pakcik. Saya boleh tanyakan satu soalan?"

" Soalan apa tu?"

" Ada ke seorang budak lelaki seumuran saya yang bertopi oren dinosaurus dan memakai jaket merah dah masuk ke dalam peron ni?"

" Budak lelaki bertopi Oren?" Petugas itu mangut-mangut." Tak, Adek. Pakcik belum jumpa penumpang tu. Mungkin sahaja dia masih~"

" Nah, Pakcik. Ini Ticket saya."

Belum sempat petugas itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Seseorang telah menyodorkan sebuah tiket masuk kereta api ke arah sang petugas stasiun. Si Petugas dan Mimi menoleh ke arahnya dan terkejut.

Orang yang menyodorkan tiket itu tidak lain adalah BoBoiBoy sendiri. Mimi merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena kaget melihat temannya itu muncul secara tiba-tiba di sampingnya sembari menjinjing satu tas berisi pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya. BoBoiBoy sendiri juga kaget melihat kehadiran Mimi disitu.

" Oh, Hai Yaya! Baru jumpa kau lagi, tau. Apa kau buat kat sini?"

" Nama aku Mimi lah! Bukan Yaya!" hardik Mimi kesal. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya BoBoiBoy memanggilnya dengan nama 'Yaya' yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Apakah orang yang bernama Yaya itu begitu mirip dengan dirinya sehingga membuat BoBoiBoy seringkali salah menyebut nama Mimi? Pembawaan gadis itu langsung memburuk setelah BoBoiBoy memanggilnya dengan 'Nama Asing' tersebut.

" Uh, oh ... ma-maaf, Mimi. Tak sengaja aku lupakan nama kau tadi." ujar BoBoiBoy dengan rasa bersalah. Tentu saja. Memanggil nama orang yang keliru dalam kali kesekian secara tidak langsung membuatnya malu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kenapa sih dengan Memori di otaknya? Sampai hal memalukan seperti ini terulang kembali? Sepertinya BoBoiBoy harus melaksanakan saran Siti yaitu memakan Ikan guna menjaga Memori di otaknya, khususnya Memori nama teman-temannya.

Mimi langsung pasang wajah jengkel." Apa salah aku sehingga kau lagi ingat nama-nama kawan baru kau kat Pulau Rintis tue dibandingkan aku dan kawan-kawan kau kat KL ni? Pelik betul! Sekali kau panggil aku dengan nama lain lagi, aku tak kan segan menindak engkau, faham?"

" Mimi, jangan la marah. Aku terlupa je tadi." ujar BoBoiBoy sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal." Nah, aku dah nak masuk Train ni. Jaga diri kau elok-elok kat sini ye. Jumpa lagi."

 **Mimi POV**

Kulihat BoBoiBoy melambaikan tangannya ke arahku tepat setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan itu padaku dan membalik badan menuju gerbang peron. Kereta Yong Pin Train yang akan mengantar BoBoiBoy menuju Pulau Rintis telah tiba. Dari kabar burung yang akhir-akhir ini kuterima, Kereta itu adalah kereta yang paling singkat waktu singgahnya di tiap-tiap Stasiun, jadi kemungkinan besar kereta itu tidak akan berlama-lama disini dan akan segera mengantar BoBoiBoy ke Pulau dimana rumah Kakeknya berada.

Tunggu. Haruskah kubiarkan hal itu terjadi?

Bukankah tujuanku datang kemari adalah membujuk BoBoiBoy untuk kesekian kalinya agar tidak pergi?

" _~Tuan-Tuan dan Puan-Puan, Kereta Yong Pin Train akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Sila pantaskan langkah anda sekalian untuk memasuki Kereta~_."

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Speaker Stasiun yang menginfokan bahwa Kereta Yong Pin Train akan segera berangkat. BoBoiBoy tampak mempercepat langkahnya. Suara alas sepatunya menapak cepat di permukaan lantai peron Stasiun. Dan aku masih mematung di samping meja petugas pemeriksa tiket masuk.

Tidak.

Tidak boleh.

INI TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI!

Sekonyong-konyong kakiku memaksaku berlari menuju Peron dimana BoBoiBoy hendak menaiki Kereta Yong Pin Train. Petugas pemeriksa Tiket yang menjaga pintu peron tentu saja kaget begitu melihat diriku sudah melesat masuk ke dalam ruang peron. Kudengar dia meneriakiku.

" Dek, Non-Penumpang tak boleh masuk ke Peron! Adek! ADEK!"

Masa bodoh dengan teriakan peringatan petugas itu. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Apakah aku hanya diam saja sementara temanku akan segera meninggalkanku dalam rentang waktu yang tak pasti? Maaf, Pak Petugas. Tapi kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

Diriku melesat menuju BoBoiBoy dan tanpa basa-basi lagi kuraih tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang tas jinjing, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. BoBoiBoy yang merasa genggaman tanganku langsung menoleh dan terperanjat melihat wajahku yang penuh dengan ekspresi ketidakrelaan.

" Mimi? A- Apasal kau pegang tangan aku?" tanyanya terangap-angap. Oh, tentu saja. Menurut Agamanya, tindakanku ini tidak diperbolehkan karena aku bukan mahramnya. Siti pernah memberitahuku tentang hal itu. Sayangnya aku harus melakukannya di kondisi mendesak seperti ini. Kutatap wajah BoBoiBoy lamat. Detik berikutnya, sebuah cairan hangat mengalir keluar dari kedua pelupuk mataku.

" Bo ... BoBoi ... Boy ... Jangan pergi ..." ucapku dengan suara serak karena menangis." Jujur, Hiks ... Sedari awal lagi aku tak nak kau pindah sekolah. Aku tak nak kau tinggalkan aku dan kawan-kawan kita yang lain. Aku ... Aku hanya tak mahu kehilangan kawan baik aku. Aku mohon ... Jangan pergi ..."

BoBoiBoy menelan ludah." Mi- Mimi? Apa kau cakap ni?" tanyanya kekeran." Tolong lepas tangan aku. Sekejap lagi Kereta ni akan berangkat. Nanti aku ditinggal macam mana?"

Aku tersenyum miris. _Ditinggal kereta? Biarkan saja!_ Aku tidak ingin BoBoiBoy pergi dariku dan teman-temanku di Kuala Lumpur. Tidakkah dia mengerti? BoBoiBoy, Alangkah polosnya dirimu!

" Tak nak! Aku tak nak lepaskan tangan kau! Jangan pergi, BoBoiBoy ... Jangan pergi ..."

" Mimi, Kereta ni dah nak berangkat. Lepaskan aku."

" TAK AKAN!"

Sekitar dua menit aku dan BoBoiBoy saling tarik menarik. Aku benar-benar tidak rela dia pergi. Dia temanku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan temanku, apapun alasannya! Mengapa begitu sulit rasanya untuk meyakinkan dirimu?

 **Mimi POV End**

BoBoiBoy merasa tangan kirinya mulai kesemutan akibat dicengkeram kuat-kuat oleh Mimi. Dengan Susah payah ia menarik-narik tangannya. Entah mengapa gadis itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang peron, menyambar tangannya dan merengek-rengek agar dia tidak jadi pergi ke Pulau Rintis. BoBoiBoy merasa tubuhnya tegang sekali. Di satu sisi Kereta Yong pin Train yang akan mengantarnya ke Pulau Rintis sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Di sisi lain ia tidak tega juga melihat Mimi memelas-melas padanya untuk membatalkan keberangkatannya ini.

" Sudah, dek! SUDAH! Lepaskan tangan dia!" Petugas Stasiun yang menjaga pintu masuk peron telah tiba di ambang pintu kereta Yong Pin Train dimana BoBoiBoy dan Mimi bergumul dan menyentak tangan Mimi hingga gadis itu melepas tangan BoBoiBoy. Syukurlah petugas itu datang melerai. Karena kalau tidak, bisa-bisa tangan BoBoiBoy sudah putus akibat Mimi yang terus-menerus menarik tangannya. Mimi terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk di lantai peron. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca tampak merah karena menangis.

" BoBoi ... Boy, jangan ... Jangan tinggalkan aku ... Jangan pergi ..."

Dengan terisak-isak ia mendesis parau. BoBoiBoy memberinya tatapan simpatik sembari masuk ke dalam gerbong dan membalik badan ke arah Mimi. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang dan menyunggingkan senyum hangat.

" Takpe, Mimi. Jangan risau. Aku janji akan jumpa kau masa cuti sekolah nanti." katanya lembut." Jangan menangis, okey? Tak sampai hati aku tengok kau macam ni. Aku masih anggap kau sebagai kawan baik aku, kot. Nah, aku dah nak pegi ni. Salam kat Uncle Haryan ye. Jaga diri kau elok-elok. Bye!"

Tepat setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, pintu kereta itu menutup secara otomatis dan kereta itu mulai bergerak maju. BoBoiBoy melempar senyum hangat dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mimi untuk terakhir kalinya kemudian masuk lebih dalam ke dalam gerbong untuk mencari tempat duduk yang tertera di tiket keretanya.

Mimi tertegun melihat kereta itu mulai bergerak, mengantar 'Temannya' menuju Pulau Rintis dimana BoBoiBoy akan memulai kehidupan bersekolahnya disana. Tanpa babibu lagi gadis berpakaian Lolita itu bangkit dari lantai peron dan berlari sepanjang peron stasiun, mengejar gerbong dimana BoBoiBoy berada dengan air mata yang membuncah dari kedua mata coklatnyayang sudah berkaca-kaca.

" BOBOIBOOOYYYYY!"

Itulah teriakan terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya Kereta Yong pin Train itu melesat kencang dan menghilang di ujung rel kereta Stasiun. Mimi berhenti berlari, terpana melihat kepergian temannya. Wajahnya sembab seperti anak rusa yang terluka. Perasaannya benar-benar buruk. Tak lama kemudian ia mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri dan menjerit histeris.

" Tidak! TIDAK! TIDAAAAAAKKKKK! Kenapa ... Kenapa aku dah biarkan dia pergi? Kenapa?!"

Ia menangis tersedu-sedu disitu. Petugas Stasiun yang melerainya tadi lalu mendekatinya dengan wajah empati.

" Adek, kenapa adek buat benda tu?" tanyanya kasihan." Tak baik buat bising kat peron, apalagi masuk tanpa tiket. Adek ada masalah ke dengan budak bertopi Oren tu?"

Mendengar kalimat si petugas Stasiun, Mimi langsung menghentikan tangisannya. Tanpa diduga ia membalik badan dengan gesit dan tidak tanggung-tanggung mengeluarkan Pisau pemberian Ayahnya dari balik baju Lolitanya. Gerakannya sangat tiba-tiba sehingga Sang Petugas tidak sempat mengelak begitu Mimi melesatkan Pisaunya ke arah perutnya.

JRAAAASSSSHHHH!

" ARGHHH!"

Pisau itu sukses menembus perut sang petugas hingga ke punggungnya. Petugas itu terhenyak dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Mimi mencabut pisaunya dari perut sang petugas sembari melihatnya jatuh ke lantai peron, menggelepar kesakitan.

" Pakcik dah biarkan Kawan baik saya pergi ..." ucap gadis itu dengan raut wajah datar seperti patung." Kalau sahaja Pakcik tak halang saya tadi, tak kan lah saya buat benda ni dekat Pakcik."

Sang petugas Stasiun itu meringis sembari memegang perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Tangannya yang lain menggeser ke arah Ikat pinggangnya dimana Walkie Talkienya berada, hendak memanggil bantuan. Suatu kesialan memang, karena hanya dia yang saat itu berjaga tengah malam. Mimi menyadari gerakan tangan Si petugas dan tanpa kasihan sedikitpun langsung menginjak tangan Petugas itu dan menggesek-gesek sepatunya disana sampai-sampai tangan itu mengeluarkan darah. Mimi tersenyum kecut dan menatap Petugas itu dengan sorot matanya yang menunjukkan sifat Psikopat.

" Sayang ... Kerana Pakcik dah pisahkan saya dari kawan saya, Pakcik kena berakhir kat sini ..." katanya dengan nada suara datar." Maafkan saya, Pakcik ..."

Si Petugas hanya bisa melotot Horor begitu melihat Mimi melayangkan pisau itu ke arah kepalanya.

" JA ... JANGAAAAANNNN!"

CRAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!

Angin malam berhembus, seakan tidak peduli dengan suara kematian layaknya buah delima yang terbelah dua di Peron Stasiun itu.

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Kok Jadi aneh ya? Mungkin karena Author sering hiatus hehe ... Maaf karena tidak bisa maksimal untuk cerita ini. Mungkin setelah ini tersisa satu bagian lagi, so please give me strengh from your Review, okay Readers? ;)**

 **Tetap semangat untuk menunggu lanjutannya. Love you all, dear readers ;)**


	5. Forgotten

**Kita berjumpa lagi, readers. ^^ Maaf karena updatenya lumayan lama karena author baru saja selesai menyelesaikan Ujian semester. Hore! Horeeee!/ Biasa aja, mbak :v/ selain itu, author juga lebih memusatkan hal lain pada ramadhan ini ... jadi mohon kemaklumannya ya. :) Dan terima kasih pada readers yang telah mereview. Ternyata anda sekalian masih juga bertahan(?), hehehe/dilempar/**

 **Untuk bagian final ini, lumayan panjang karena author sudah tidak tega menelantarkan fic ini ... kasihan, udah berdebu saking lamanya(?) So Enjoy the story! ^^**

 **Note: Canon Spoilers, lebih banyak scene OC, fic berdebu, gaje, ada sedikit gore dan Losing Sanity, ada secuil adegan action dll.**

* * *

 _'Ketika makhluk hidup telah melihat sesuatu yang mereka inginkan, maka sejak saat itulah mereka berubah menjadi ciptaan terhina yang pernah ada di Alam Semesta ini'_

" K- Kau lagi?!"

 _'Membuat mereka melakukan berbagai perbuatan bejat ... dengan alasan nafsu mereka yang gagal dikontrol'_

Apa ... Apa yang kau nak, Hah?!"

Pemuda itu mendapati dirinya melayang di ruang hampa berwarna keunguan. Anehnya, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya layaknya ditindih makhluk halus. Dan makhluk halus itu memproyeksikan dirinya 10 cm dari batang hidungnya. Si Pemuda melihat aura hitam kemerahan yang samar-samar menyerupai bentuk sesosok wanita yang elok di hadapannya itu. Walaupun kurang jelas, ia bisa melihat sosok wanita itu tersenyum sinis padanya.

 _ **" Fufufu ... kau tanya apa yang aku nak? Budak mentah. Kau ingat aku boleh hilang sesenang itu? Hmp, kau keliru, budak manis ..."**_

" Erg, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan hodoh tu! Siapa kau ni? Apasal kau minat sangat dekat aku?!"

 _ **" Yah, kau tahu ... aku dah terhapuskan berkat budak lemah tu. Tak sangka dia boleh guna kuasa dari Sfera Kuasa Generasi kesembilan. Sekarang aku tak tahu apa yang aku kena buat, berhubung aku terperangkap disini, di Alam bawah sadar ni."**_

" Kau belum jawab soalan aku tadi. Siapa kau?"

 _ **" Nama aku penting ke buat kau?"**_

" Tch, aku bagi kau soalan, kau kena jawab lah!"

 _ **" Hmm ... ini dah kali kesembilan kita berjumpa, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu lupa bagi tahu nama aku, ehehe ... Lagipun, apa pentingnya? Tapi baiklah kalau kau memaksa ..."**_

Sekonyong-konyong gravitasi muncul di tempat itu, menyebabkan si pemuda terjatuh bebas. Terus terjatuh seakan tempat itu tiada berujung.

" HUWAA!"

Dia tiba-tiba bangkit dari pembaringannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal bak dikejar setan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menatap sekeliling dan menemukan dirinya berada di kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Ternyata cuma mimpi.

" Kau Okey ke?"

Sebuah suara perempuan membuyarkan lamunannya. ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis sebaya dirinya yang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

" Ma- Maaf, aku mimpi buruk je tadi." kata si pemuda sungkan." Aku jumpa perempuan tu lagi."

Saudarinya terhenyak." Kau jumpa dia lagi?" katanya kaget." Tapi ... apasal pulak?"

" Entah." ujar lawan bicaranya sembari mengangkat bahu." Ini dah kali kesembilan dia muncul kat mimpi aku. Padapun Milyra dah hapuskan dia dan serap dia balik, tapi aku macam rasa dihantui arwah dia jer."

" Mungkin dia tertarik dengan kau kot." goda gadis di sebelahnya, membuat wajah si pemuda memerah dalam waktu singkat.

" Itu bukan bahan gurauan lah." gerutunya." Tapi tetap sahaja, aku makin penasaran dengan Kes dia ni. Sayangnya Milyra maupun Komander tak pernah bagi tahu nama perempuan tu. Pelik betul."

" Mungkin sebab pangkat kita masih Kadet, kot." kata si gadis." Kau tahu, kan? Komander tu bagi kita hak-hak kat sini sesuai dengan pangkat kita tau. Semakin tinggi pangkat yang kita punya, semakin berkurang juga privasi markas ni."

" Huh, sebab tu je? Pelit sangat." cibir sang pemuda." Dengar, aku tak sedap hati dihantui dia sembilan kali berturut-turut. Kita memang dah tahu kes-kes yang berhubungan dengan ONION, tapi Komander tak bagi tahu maklumat lebih tentang Kes-Kes tu, termasuk nama ketua-ketuanya. Aku rasa Perempuan yang dihapuskan Milyra semasa ONION serang Ata Ta Satu tu ialah salah satu daripada empat ketua tersohor yang pernah menjabat kat Organisasi misteri tue. Dan ada rumor kalau Perempuan tu ialah seorang pengidap pedofilia akut. Atau Jangan-jangan ... aku korban dia selanjutnya?"

" Kau berlebihan, Sai ..."

" Tapi dia macam wanita hodoh la! Tak sudi aku."

" Tetap sahaja, dia dah disegel kat badan Milyra. Apa lagi yang kau takutkan? Lagipun, dia hanya muncul kat mimpi jer ... Dan- Ah, iya. dia dah bagi tahu nama dia ke belum?"

Sai menggeleng." Belum." jawabnya pendek. Saudarinya mangut-mangut dan menepuk pundaknya, mendesah panjang.

" Baiklah kalau macam tu." katanya dengan nada pasrah." Kau balik la tido. Jangan terlalu fikir pasal tu, okey?"

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk." Okey." katanya pelan." Terima kasih sebab dah tenangkan aku, Shielda."

" Sama-sama." balas Shielda sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali ke kamar tidurnya yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar tidur Sai. Pemuda itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Begitu kedua matanya nyaris terpejam, suara wanita yang muncul di mimpinya barusan tahu-tahu menggema di kedua kupingnya.

 _ **" Panggil aku Rosaline."**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **BOBOIBOY AND FRIENDS: A MEMORY THAT FORGOTTEN**

 **by Murasaki Dokugi**

 **Prequel from fic Mawar Liar**

 **Genre: Random, Tapi yang utama adalah Friendship dan Tragedy**

 **Pair: BoBoiBoy dan OC, tapi disini hanya sebatas teman :)**

 **Rating: T**

 **BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Manusia adalah makhluk yang rapuh.

Ya, Rapuh. Saking rapuhnya, seringkali manusia melakukan hal-hal yang berada di ujung batas kewajaran.

Gadis berambut coklat ikal itu memandang tubuh tak bernyawa bersimbah darah yang tergeletak tak jauh di hadapannya. Wajahnya membayang. Pandangan matanya kosong, seakan tidak sketsa merasa bersalah sama sekali akan perbuatan kejinya. Dia tahu dirinya akan sedemikian rapuh, dan pembunuhan yang dilakukannya adalah salah satu bukti yang tak dapat dielaknya. Dengan membisu diseretnya tubuh mayat petugas stasiun itu menuju kamar mandi dan menyiram seluruh tubuh si mayat dengan air guna menghilangkan sidik jarinya yang bisa menjadi barang bukti. Selagi si mayat masih basah, diaturnya posisi mayat itu hingga seakan si mayat 'Mati di kamar mandi'. Sebagai antisipasinya juga, Mimi menyimpan pisaunya di balik baju Lolitanya setelah sebelumnya membasuh benda tajam itu dengan air. Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah beres, Gadis itu meninggalkan Stasiun. Tepat setelah ia keluar dai gedung utama, Mobil Mercedez Benz milik keluarga Darwish muncul dari ujung jalan, menghampiri Mimi. Si Sopir menyambut Tuan Putrinya dengan nada suara yang mirip omelan.

" Haih, dah cakap pun. Nona mesti lamban macam ni." Gerutunya.

Mimi terkekeh pelan." Hehehe, sori. Aku terlampau emosional tadi. Jadi makan banyak masa."

" Emosional?" Si Sopir mengerutkan kening." Apa maksud Nona dengan~"

Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu menyadari gaun Lolita yang dipakai Mimi tampak beberapa bercak darah. Mimi melihat reaksi Si Sopir dan segera menyeringai.

" Eh, ini bukan apa-apa kot. Cuma kena sirop Stroberi je." Katanya cengengesan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dengan terburu-buru." Nah, jom balik! Tadi kata Vader mesti cemas kalau kita terlampau malam, Kan? Kan?"

" Oh, Iye, Iye." Lamunan sang sopir langsung buyar akibat kata-kata majikannya itu." Terima kasih sebab dah peringatkan saya."

" Sama-sama." Balas Mimi lembut. Ia duduk manis di kursi di sebelah kursi kemudi. Sopirnya pun tancap gas dan menyetir Mobil itu keluar dari lingkungan Stasiun. Sembari mengemudi, Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Mimi yang sudah dalam kondisi setengah mengantuk. Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau Pisau yang disimpan di balik gaunnya menjuntai ke bawah dan terjatuh ke lantai mobil, menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk yang tentu saja didengar oleh sang Sopir. Pemuda itu melirik dan terkejut melihat pisau tersebut di dekat kaki Mimi yang telah terbang ke alam mimpi. Segera ditepikannya mobil dan meraih pisau itu.

" Apasal Nona Mimi bawa benda tajam ni? Bahaya betul." Desisnya perlahan. Diliriknya becak-bercak darah pudar di gaun Lolita Mimi dan Pisau yang dipegangnya bergantian selama beberapa kali. Sekonyong-konyong firasat buruk menghampiri benaknya.

" Jangan-Jangan~"

Ia terkejut begitu tangan Mimi tiba-tiba meraih pisau itu. Ternyata gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya setelah menyadari si sopir menghentikan mobilnya. Ditatapnya Sopir itu dengan tatapan bingung.

" Apahal kau berhenti ni? Kita nak balik lah."

" Ah, maafkan saya. Hanya sahaja benda tu terjatuh dari baju Nona Mimi tadi."

" Benda apa?"

" Pisau tu lah. Apasal Nona bawa-bawa benda berbahaya tue."

Mimi terhenyak sebentar lalu pasang tampang cengar-cengir ke arah Sang Sopir.

" Hehehe, takyah. Bukan perkara teruk pon." Katanya." Jom lah! Kau nak Vader pecat kau sebab lamban hantarkan aku balik?"

" Eh, tak, tak. Maafkan saya." Ucap si Sopir gugup sembari kembali tancap gas, walaupun di dalam pikirannya masih berkecambuk hal-hal misterius.

 _'Apa yang sebenarnya Mimi disembunyikan darinya?'_

* * *

Esok paginya di ruang kelas 5 Jujur di Sekolah Pulau Rintis, tampak Gopal yang duduk di bangkunya, sedang mengerjakan soal-soal di buku latihannya. Sejenak anak gembul itu memutar otak begitu menemui soal yang menurutnya agak susah. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, ia mendapatkan jawaban soal itu dan dengan bangga, langsung melingkari jawaban yang sesuai d buku latihannya. Tepat saat itulah Yaya dan Ying melangkah masuk. Sontak kedua gadis itu terheran-heran melihat teman mereka yang berdarah India itu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukannya: Bercengkerama dengan soal-soal latihan. Melihat Gopal mengerjakan 'sesuatu' yang jarang dilakukannya alias mengerjakan soal-soal latihan, mau tidak mau Yaya melontarkan kalimat pujian.

" Wuah, Rajinnya kau Gopal!" serunya kagum, membuat Gopal menaikkan kepalanya dan menyambut kedua teman perempuannya itu dengan senang hati.

" Ei, Yaya, Ying … Selamat pagi!" ujarnya ramah, lantas dibalas berbarengan oleh kedua gadis itu.

" Selamat pagi!"

Kedua mata sipit Ying melirik ke soal latihan yang dikerjakan Gopal, terhenyak." Aik? Lu buat apa tu?" tanyanya heran begitu melihat soal-soal yang sepertinya sudah diberikan oleh guru mereka untuk dikerjakan di rumah saban hari.

" Hm … buat kerja sekolah lah." Balas Gopal segera." Ape lagi?"

Percakapan kedua temannya membuat Yaya bereaksi juga." Eih? Bukan kerja sekolah semalam kena hantar hari esok ke?" tanyanya juga karena merasa janggal Gopal mengerjakan soal-soal itu sedini mungkin. Mendengar pertanyaan kedua perempuan itu, Gopal senyam-senyum memalukan.

" Memang la. Tapi ini kerja sekolah dua bulan lepas …" katanya tanpa sungkan sedikitpun, membuat Yaya dan Ying memberinya wajah faceplam.

Ying menggubris dengan kelajuan bicaranya yang terkenal cepat." Apa pasal sekarang baru mau buat? Lu cari nahas, kah?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada bicara agak kesal akibat kebiasaan Gopal yang seringkali menunda-nunda mengumpulkan tugas sekolah. Gopal segera pasang wajah sedih begitu mendengarnya.

" Bukan tak nak buat …" keluhnya." Tapi sejak tak de BoBoiBoy nie, Haihh … Tido aku tak lena, Makan tak kenyang, Keje sekolah pon tak siap! Hadehh …"

" Alasan …" Timpal Yaya ketus pada wakil ketua kelas lima jujur itu." Kau dari dulu macam tue. Nama je penolong ketua darjah. Hmph!"

" Hehehe …" Gopal cengengesan malu begitu Yaya menyebut-nyebut pamornya sebagai wakil ketua kelas nyaris tidak sejalan dengan kelakuannya di sekolah. Tiba-tiba matanya melirik ke pintu.

" Wey, Wey! Tengok tu, tengok tu!"

" Huh?"

Sontak Yaya dan Ying menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Gopal. Tampak seorang siswa lelaki berambut landak ungu masuk ke dalam kelas. Namanya Fang. Langsung saja suasana menjadi kaku seketika. Fang itu melirik ke arah ketiga anak disitu. Yaya tersenyum ramah sementara Ying cengar, cengir. Akan tetapi, Fang tidak meladeni sikap mereka dan malah melewati mereka menuju bangkunya yang terletak di pojok kiri samping jendela. Begitu sampai disana, ia menarik bangku, meletakkan tasnya di bawah meja dan duduk sambil bertopang dagu menghadap ke jendela, membuat Yaya, Ying dan Gopal merasa agak kesal dengan sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh itu.

" Hish, belagak betul lah!" komentar Ying kesal, membuat Yaya setuju dengan kekesalan Ying itu.

" Iye lah. Orang dah senyum, balas lah balik! Senyum tue kan sedekah."

Gopal menggebrak mejanya, ikut kesal." Tu lah! Aku memang tak suka budak aneh macam dia tu." Timpalnya setuju." Dah enam bulan dia sekolah dekat sini, tapi aku tak pernah nampak dia beborak dengan siapapun. Sombong betul!"

" Ya loh. Patut la dia takde kawan," tanggap Ying, mulai merasa kasihan dengan siswa yang dimaksud.

Yaya mendesah." Humm … memang dah takde kawan, tapi peminat ramai …" ujarnya seraya menoleh ke arah pintu dimana ada beberapa siswi yang nongol di depan pintu kelas mereka, tampak mengagumi Fang." Entah apa-apa diorang tue. Kan, Gopal? Eh?"

Ia terkejut begitu melihat Gopal sudah tidak ada di bangkunya lagi dan malah ikut-ikut memprovokatori para siswi itu agar semakin menyukai Fang, membuat Yaya facepalm untuk kedua kalinya.

" Wei, Gopal! Apasal lu ni?" Tanya Ying bingung, dibalas Gopal dengan wajah bersalah.

Yaya mendengus." Cakap tak serupa bikin." Timpalnya mengenai sikap Gopal yang rada hipokrit itu. Tahu-tahu matanya tertuju ke lorong kelas. Tampak Bu Timi disana, berjalan ke arah kelas mereka untuk mengisi mata pelajaran pagi itu.

" Cikgu datang!" serunya, membuat semua siswa-siswi kelas 5 jujur kembali ke bangku masing-masing guna menyambut sang guru. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Yaya segera mengomando teman-teman kelasnya untuk menyambut Bu Timi.

" Bangun … Selamat Pagi, Cikgu!"

" Selamat Pagi, Cikgu!"

" Selamat pagi, semua." Balas Bu Timi ramah." Okey, sebelum kita mulakan pembelajaran pada hari ni, Cikgu nak kenalkan murid baru! Ha … ni dia, Eh? Mana dia?"

Bu Timi melongo begitu melihat murid baru yang dimaksud tidak ada bersamanya di depan ruang kelas. Sekonyong-konyong didengarnya suara yang menurut Gopal, Yaya dan Ying familiar di lorong kelas.

" Eh, kejap Cikgu. Tali kasut saya tercabut."

" Ekh? Macam kenal je suara tu." Gumam Ying. Fang yang masih menoleh ke jendela ikut tersita perhatiannya begitu mendengar kalimat Ying dan ikut melihat siapa gerangan murid baru di kelas 5 jujur tersebut.

 _ **Di Pagi buta tadi …**_

Tok Aba melangkahkan kaki beliau ke lantai Peron stasiun Pulau Rintis dengan begitu semangat." Tak sabar dah Atok nak jemput BoBoiBoy ni." Gumam beliau dengan wajah gembira. Pagi itu Kereta Yong Pin Train yang mengantar BoBoiBoy ke Pulau Rintis akan segera tiba. Ochobot pun meminta dirinya untuk menemani Kakek dari BoBoiBoy itu pergi ke Stasiun. Tentunya Robot kuning itu merindukan BoBoiBoy seperti hal-nya Tok Aba merindukan cucunya tersebut. Begitu mereka menunggu, megafon Stasiun itu mengumandangkan sebuah pengumuman.

" Sebentar lagi Kereta api kelajuan tinggi akan tiba di platform, Sila pastikan Anda … Memeluk orang yang betul!"

Mendengar kalimat yang lebih terkesan seperti sindiran itu, Tok Aba langsung saja menggerutu.

" Hish, sempatnya repein Atok …" gerutu beliau, membuat Ochobot yang terbang di sebelahnya terkekeh geli.

" Hehhehe … dia perasan dulu Atok salah peluk BoBoiBoy." Ledeknya. Aneh juga. Kenapa Ochobot bisa tahu kejadian itu padahal waktu itu dia belum bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy? Barangkali BoBoiBoy sudah tidak sanggup menahan mulutnya untuk tidak ceplas-ceplos dan tanpa merasa bersalah menceritakan 'Aib' itu pada sahabat robotnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kereta Api Yong Pin Train yang mengantar BoBoiBoy dari Kuala Lumpur telah tiba di ujung peron dan berhenti. Tok Aba langsung pasang wajah berseri-seri begitu pintu salah satu gerbong kereta membuka dan menampakkan cucunya yang sudah berumur sebelah tahun itu disana. BoBoiBoy tersenyum hangat dan senyum itu semakin mengembang begitu melihat Kakek dan teman robotnya telah datang untuk menjemputnya. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Tok Aba menghambur ke arah sang Cucu diikuti Ochobot di belakangnya.

" BoBoiBoy!"

" Atok! Ochobot!"

Tok Abad an BoBoiBoy pun berangkulan, melepas kerinduan yang kini terobati. Dengan lembut Tok Aba bertanya pada sang Cucu.

" Ha … Cucu Atok sehat?"

" Um, Sehat!" balas BoBoiBoy senang." Atok sehat?"

" Um, Seh~"

Belum sempat Tok Aba membalas sambutan sang Cucu, sesuatu telah terjadi.

" ADUH, SAKIT! TERSEPIT LAH!"

" Ekh?!"

Baik BoBoiBoy dan Tok Aba mendengar suara panik itu dan menoleh ke bawah, mendapati Ochobot yang terjepit di antara dada-dada mereka yang saling berhimpit layaknya dua karung beras tadi. Buru-buru Kakek dan Cucu itu melepas rangkulan mereka agar Ochobot bisa keluar dari sana.

" Hahh … hahh … Sesak nafas …" keluh robot itu. Ini lebih aneh lagi. Sejak kapan Ochobot yang notabene adalah robot bisa bernafas? Lubang hidung pun dia tak punya! Mungkin misteri ini akan terjawab suatu saat nanti.

BoBoiBoy terkekeh melihat tingkah Ochobot yang menurutnya lucu itu." Hehehe, terbaik~" ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan jempolnya dari kepalan tangan kanannya ke depan. Menyadari dirinya belum bersambutan secara 'resmi', Ochobot langsung merengek manja layaknya anak kucing yang baru bertemu induknya.

" Huhuhuu … Kau akhirnya balik juga, BoBoiBoy …" katanya seraya merangkul sahabatnya sebanyak dua kali. BoBoiBoy yang menyadari kerinduan Ochobot itu langsung tersenyum simpul dan menepuk kepala si robot layaknya perlakuan seorang Kakak pada Adiknya.

" Hehe, dah la. Jom kita balik." Ujar BoBoiBoy senang." Aku pun dah penat nie."

" Balik?!" Tok Aba langsung menngintimidasi." Kau kena pergi sekolah lah!"

Mendengar 'Kalimat mengerikan' yang keluar dari mulut Kakeknya itu mau tidak mau membuat BoBoiBoy terperanjat. Pasalnya dia sudah berencana sejak kemarin untuk 'Bolos' hari itu. Bagaimanapun juga, BoBoiBoy masih tidak bisa menerima keputusan dadakan Tok Aba. Masa dirinya yang lelah dan baru datang dari Kuala Lumpur ini tidak boleh istirahat sejenak di rumah sang Kakek? Alih-alih membolehkan istirahat, Tok Aba malah menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya di Pulau Rintis pagi itu juga!

" Ha? Pergi sekolah?!" tanyanya kaget." Alahh … penat la, Tok … Esok je la baru pergi …"

Tok Aba tidak mentolerir keluhan sang Cucu dan malah menyudutkannya." Mana boleh? Pelajaran tue kan penting. Tak boleh ponteng-ponteng!"

" Ha'ah." Timpal Ochobot." Penat Tok Aba daftarkan kau kat sekolah."

" Tapi … Baju sekolah pon takde, Tok!"

" Haaa … Atok dah siapkan semua dah!" Tok Aba membalas keluhan BoBoiBoy seraya mengancungkan sebuah tas yang tampaknya berisi baju seragam sekolah. Disodorkannya tas itu pada BoBoiBoy." Nah, pergi salin baju!"

Sadar kalau dia tidak bisa memprotes sang Kakek, dengan pasrah BoBoiBoy menerima tas berisi seragam sekolah dari Tok Aba sembari mendesah panjang.

" Baik, Tok."

 _ **Kembali ke waktu sebenarnya ...**_

Para murid kelas 5 Jujur sudah tidak sabar melihat anak baru yang akan menjadi teman belajar mereka itu, terutama Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Begitu anak yang diharapkan muncul di ambang pintu kelas, sontak mereka menyebut nama si anak baru karena senang sekaligus heran.

Anak baru itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah BoBoiBoy, namun dengan penampilan yang terkesan 'Rada Ketinggalan Zaman'. Langsung saja Gopal merasa hatinya tergelitik akibat tawa yang tertahan di mulutnya yang terkatup rapat sementara Yaya dan Ying melongo hebat diiringi suara jangkrik yang wujudnya tidak ada disitu.

" Ehe … Hai~" ucap BoBoiBoy malu-malu seraya menggaruk telinganya yang tidak gatal. Detik berikutnya Yaya dan Ying menyambut teman baru mereka itu dengan senang hati.

" Hai, BoBoiBoy!"

" Hai~"

Segera saja siswa-siswi kelas 5 jujur berbisik-bisik tentang topic kesan pertama mereka terhadap anak baru itu. BoBoiBoy lalu masuk ke ruang kelas mendekati Bu Timi yang langsung mengarahkannya pada bangku kosong tepat berada di antara Yaya dan Fang. Bangku itu juga bersebelahan dengan bangku dimana Gopal berada.

" Nah, BoBoiBoy. Sila duduk di sebelah sana tu." Ucap Bu Timi ke arah bangku yang dimaksud. BoBoiBoy lalu membalas dengan suara ramah dan sopan miliknya yang khas.

" Baik, Cikgu."

" Okey, Murid-murid. Keluarkan buku teks masing-masing dan buka muka surat tiga puluh lima. Kata Bu Timi memulai pembelajaran sementara BoBoiBoy berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Nana yang berada di sebelah bangku Gopal terkikik malu melihat si anak baru yang langsung menarik perhatiannya.

" Hihi, memang terbaik dia nie."

Ucapan Nana itu mau tidak mau membuat Fang yang sedari tadi melamunkan diri ke jendela tersita kembali perhatiannya. Entah mengapa anak baru bernama BoBoiBoy ini begitu terkenal, walaupun sebenarnya Gopal sudah jauh-jauh hari mengkonfirmasi semua yang diketahuinya tentang anak ini, membuat Fang merasa iri hati. Bagaimanapun juga, anak berkacamata itu mulai merasa tersaingi sejak 'makhluk hidup' bernama BoBoiBoy itu disebut-sebut di hadapannya. Memangnya apa sih istimewanya anak kemarin sore itu? Hal ini membuatnya nyaris muak.

" Hmph!"

Mungkin anak yang bernama BoBoiBoy ini bisa membuatnya berteman dengan siapa saja, atau bahkan membuatnya dipermalukan di depan umum? Fang tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas ini terasa lebih rumit daripada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang dianggapnya sangat dekat di masa lalu. Akankah ini menjadi awal dari keterbukaannya pada manusia ataukah awal dari kehancuran pamor dan harga dirinya sendiri sebagai makhluk hidup yang mirip dengan mereka? Lagipula apa mereka peduli? Toh tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan dirinya di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Karena Fang tahu … Ini bukan saatnya untuk membuka indentitas aslinya, apalagi kalau bukan perintah dari 'Sang Atasan'.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi di Kuala Lumpur Royale Elementary School. Para Siswa-siswinya pun memanfaatkan waktu istirahat mereka sebaik mungkin sebelum masuk dan kembali belajar lagi. Beberapa siswa pergi di Kantin sekolah untuk jajan ataupun makan makanan berat seperti nasi lemak maupun membeli Kue, Roti dan minuman dingin. Ada pula yang bermain bola kaki ataupun basket di lapangan sekolah. Sisanya masih berada di kelas sembari mengobrol ataupun mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk. Dan Ah Ming adalah salah satunya.

Lima menit pun berlalu. Gadis itu selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dan memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas lalu beranjak dari kursi. Diliriknya arlojinya. Sudah pukul 09:35. Masih ada waktu untuk pergi ke kantin dan mengemil. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Mimi kesana. Dengan bergegas ia pun tiba di pintu kelas 5A dimana Mimi berada. Gadis berpita itu tampak sedang membaca buku novel bergenre drama di bangkunya. Tanpa babibu Ah Ming segera menepuk bahu Mimi, membuat gadis itu kaget.

" Ah Ming! Apasal kau tak cakap awal-awal kalau kau ada kat sini?" ujar Mimi sembari mengelus-elus dadanya." Longgar jantung aku …"

Ah Ming tertawa kecil." Sori." Katanya lembut." Nah, sekarang aku nak belanja kau. Mumpung aku ada kiriman uang daripada Uncle aku semalam. Nak, tak?"

" Mestilah nak!" ucap Mimi riang lalu menarik tangan Ah Ming, menyeretnya ke kantin." Jom! Aku nak belanja Donut Lobak Putih yang kau sukakan tu. Belum pernah cicip pulak."

" Wei, Aku je yang boleh makan Donut tu!" jerit Ah Ming sembari melepaskan tangannya dari Mimi dan lari mendului anak itu ke kantin." Jangan harap!"

Ah Ming bergegas 'mengamankan' Donat kesayangannya yang terpampang di meja depan konter. Spontan Arumugam yang berada di dekat meja itu langsung terkejut begitu melihat gadis berambut ungu kehitaman itu membeli sepiring besar berisi Donat Lobak Putih yang hendak dibelinya. Anak India itu segera pasang muka cemberut.

" Dey, Ah Ming! Aku nak Donut tu lah. Apasal kau belanja semua sekali?!"

" Kau belanja yang lain je lah. Donut ni milik aku!" Ah Ming mendekap erat kantung plastik berisi Donat Lobak Putih ke dadanya. Melihat situasi mulai memanas, Ah Meng yang kebetulan menemani Arumugam saat itu segera mendekati kakak perempuannya dan menepuk bahunya.

" Haiya, Kak Ming. Ini Cuma Donut maa … Tak elok Akak ambik semua Donut tu. Bagi kat Aru sebijik pun takpe."

Sebenarnya Ah Ming masih bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan makanan kesayangannya itu. Namun Ah Meng membujuknya sembari memasang 'Puppy Eye no Jutsu' sehingga membuat gadis itu tidak enak hati. Ah Ming menyerah, lalu memberikan sebuah Donat Lobak Putih miliknya pada Arumugam.

Setelah kejadian itu, Ah Ming menghampiri Mimi yang sudah makan nasi lemak dengan lahapnya di salah satu meja kantin. Temannya itu cekikikan geli hingga nyaris tersedak oleh Nasi lemak yang tengah dikunyahnya.

" Apa gelak-gelak?" ujar Ah Ming cemberut, merasa kalau Mimi meledeknya.

Mimi cepat-cepat meminum air gelas di dekatnya dan membuka mulut." Hehe, Sori. Tapi acting kau semasa rebutkan Donut dari Aru tu macam kelakar jer. Geli hati aku nampak korang berdua begaduh tadi."

" Dah, dah. Sambung je lah makan kau. Tak payah bahas pasal tu lagi."

" Hehehe, okey."

Kedua gadis itu melanjutkan makan mereka. Di sela-sela kunyahan Donat, Ah Ming memulai pembicaraan.

" Tumben je aku tak nampak kau dengan Siti. Biasa pun korang berdua selalu pergi sama-sama." Ucapnya." Mana dia?"

" Siti?" Mimi menoleh ke arah Ah Ming seraya mengunyah ikan asinnya." Nyum- Selepas bel tadi, Dimas dan Tara datang – nyam~ kat kelas aku. Diorang lalu ajak Siti ke kelas diorang. Entah apa yang diorang buat kat sana."

" Hmm, cam tu ke?" kata Ah Ming mangut-mangut lalu menghabiskan Donatnya yang terakhir." Ah, ya. Macam mana dengan pasal kau dan BoBoiBoy? Korang akur balik ke tak?"

Spontan Mimi batuk-batuk begitu mendengar pertanyaan Ah Ming itu. Buru-buru diminumnya air gelasnya agar tidak tersedak. Detik berikutnya, dipandanginya Ah Ming dengan raut wajah paling sedih di dunia. Tahu-tahu ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Aku …" isaknya." Aku gagal …"

" Gagal?"

" I-Iya …"

" Gagal apa?"

" Kau tak faham ke? Aku Gagal, Ah Ming. AKU GAGAL!" Mimi nyaris berteriak. Diangkatnya wajahnya ke arah Ah Ming, menampakkan wajahnya yang sedu sedan karena menangis." Aku tak de daya cegat BoBoiBoy … Aku … Aku dah usaha semaksimal yang aku mampu. Tapi … dia, hiks … dia dah pergi … DIA DAH PERGI! Bujukan kau dekat dia beberapa hari lepas tu macam … hiks … tak mempan pulak!"

Sekonyong-konyong ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kantin, meninggalkan Ah Ming yang melongo disana. Beberapa siswa yang melihat kejadian tentu saja terheran-heran. Ada apa dengan Mimi? Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu terlalu menampakkan emosinya yang labil. Apa karena BoBoiBoy yang sudah tidak bersekolah lagi disitu?

Merasa bersalah, Ah Ming beranjak dari kursi kantin dan menyusul Mimi. Ditemukannya anak itu di sudut lorong, masih terisak-isak. Perlahan didekatinya Mimi dan merangkul bahunya, berusaha menenangkannya.

" Mi-Mimi … Maaf sebab dah buat kau marah tadi." Ucap Ah Ming lembut." Aku tak kira kau akan sakit hati sebab soalan aku tadi. Dan maaf juga sebab bujukan aku beberapa hari lepas tak mempan dekat BoBoiBoy agar dia tak pergi. Tak nampaknya kita takde daya untuk halau dia. Maafkan aku …"

Mimi menggeleng sedih." Tak. Ini bukan salah kau semua, Ah Ming … hiks … ini bukan salah kita. Ini … hiks … ini salah kawan-kawan baru BoBoiBoy kat pulau Rintis tu. Apa yang bagus daripada diorang tu? Sampai daya tarik diorang terhadap BoBoiBoy macam kuat sangat …"

" Dah lah, Dah lah. Jangan terlalu diambil hati, Mimi."

" Tapi apa aku kena buat? Hiks … aku dah biarkan satu kawan terbaik aku pergi …"

Ketika Ah Ming sedang sibuk menenangkan Mimi, Hafiz, Tara dan Siti serta Dimas tahu-tahu lewat di lorong itu. Tentunya mereka kaget melihat Mimi yang menangis dengan Ah Ming disana. Segera mereka menghampiri kedua gadis itu dengan pandangan cemas.

" Mimi? Kenapa kau menangis ni?" Tanya Siti khawatir lalu menoleh ke Ah Ming." Ah Ming, apasal Mimi jadi macam ni?"

Ah Ming merengut." Kau ni … Kawan baik dia, tapi tak tahu apa-apa benda yang dia rasakan." Tukasnya kesal." Kawan macam apa kau ni, Siti? Mimi dah tak sedap hati sedari tadi, tapi kau tinggalkan dia. Pelik betul."

" Dah, dah. Jangan dibawa hati sangat, okey?" ucap Hafiz segera lalu mendelik ke arah Siti." Kak Siti, jom bawa Mimi ke unit kesehatan sekolah. Badan dia macam tak fit."

" Um." Angguk Siti lalu merangkul bahu Mimi yang masih bergetar. Benar saja. Suhu badan gadis itu meninggi. Mungkin karena emosinya yang tidak stabil. Dengan cekatan Siti dan adik lelakinya membawa Mimi yang masih saja tersedu-sedu ke ruang UKS.

" Kesian Mimi …" kata Tara empati." Mesti dia rasa kehilangan sangat."

" Tapi kurasa kali ini dia sudah berlebihan." Tanggap Dimas." Dia memang menganggap BoBoiBoy sebagai teman dekatnya, sama seperti kita. Tapi ayolah. Apakah dia ingin terus-terusan tertekan seperti itu hanya karena BoBoiBoy pindah sekolah? Setidaknya dia harus sadar dan bersyukur kalau BoBoiBoy masih hidup."

" Hmp, korang macam tahukan semua pasal tentang Mimi." Tahu-tahu Ah Ming berkata sarkastik." Korang tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan terhadap BoBoiBoy. Bukan hanya BoBoiBoy, tapi mungkin juga kita semua sekali. Asal korang tahu saja … sekali Mimi dapatkan apa yang menurut dia adalah terbaik, termasuk kawan dia, maka jangan harap dia akan rela lepaskan kawan dia sambil lalu."

" _Friendholic_ , hm?" Dimas mendelik ke arahnya." Kak Ming, Kakak sudah tahu kalau Mimi mengidap kelainan itu. Memang bagus kalau dia mencurahkan perasaan peduli dan kasih sayang dia pada orang lain. Tapi untuk kasus Mimi, kurasa kita harus melakukan sebaliknya. Kakak tahu, seperti menyadarkannya bahwa segala sesuatu yang berlebihan itu jauh dari kata bagus."

" Maksud engkau?"

" Maksudku, kita harus mengurangi sifatnya yang berlebihan itu, seperti dengan cara menasihati, membujuk dan menyarankannya untuk merelakan sesuatu yang memang sudah tidak ada padanya, bukan malah membantunya meningkatkan rasa berlebihan tersebut, apalagi mengomporinya."

" Ya, ya. Terserah kau nak cakap apa, Encik Profesor …" ujar Ah Ming seraya mulai berjalan melewati Dimas dan Tara. Dia bosan mendengar ceramah dari pemuda berkacamata itu." Korang memang kurang empati terhadap Mimi. Susah nak pujuk korang. Jumpa lagi."

Sepeninggal gadis itu, Tara menoleh ke arah Dimas dengan wajah heran.

" Dim, apa kamu cakap dekat dia?" tanyanya." Dari sikap dia tadi, Dia macam tak terima dengan saran kau."

Dimas menghela nafas." Tara, membujuk orang lain untuk sefaham dengan kita itu bukan masalah kecil. Kau lihat sendiri betapa sinisnya Ah Ming menolak saranku mentah-mentah untuk membantu Mimi. Aku ragu kalau aku melangkah terlalu jauh, dia akan menghabisiku dengan jurus Kung Fu miliknya."

Sementara itu, Ah Ming sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Dia tidak habis pikir, mengapa Dimas dan teman-temannya tidak menaruh simpati pada perasaan kehilangan Mimi akan BoBoiBoy? Mereka malah menyarankan untuk merelakannya. Teman macam apa itu? Ah Ming bersumpah akan memberi mereka pelajaran suatu hari nanti.

Diliriknya Liontin berbentuk huruf A dan I berwarna ungu dari Siti untuknya yang saat itu tersemat di lehernya yang jenjang. Dia muak melihat Liontin itu. Seperti anak-anak saja, memberi kenang-kenangan sebagai lambang persahabatan. Tapi entah mengapa Ah Ming seperti tidak kuasa membuang Liontin itu. Apa karena manusia memang harus saling mengingat satu sama lain sampai segitunya?

" Ah Ming, boleh tak Uncle mintak masa kau buat sekejap?"

Eh?

Sebuah suara mendesing di kupingnya, membuat Ah Ming melayangkan pandangannya ke arah sosok yang terlindung di bayang-bayang gedung sekolah dari lantai tiga dimana ruang kelasnya berada. Gadis itu mengedipkan mata sekali dan sosok itu sudah tidak ada disana. Dipalingkannya wajah ke depan dan~

" BO!"

" KYAA!"

Seseorang tahu-tahu berdiri di depan Ah Ming, membuat jantung gadis itu nyaris copot. Untung saja dia tidak jatuh ke ubin lantai sekolah yang keras dan dingin. Gadis itu menatap orang itu sembari mendengus.

" Ish, Uncle ni. Jangan buat aku tekejut lah!" gerutunya." Macam hantu kat tengah hari jer."

" Hehehe, maaf ye. Uncle tak bermaksud buat kau tekejut, tapi biar orang lain tak nampak Uncle."

" Ye lah tu." Ujar Ah Ming, masih cemberut." Apa yang Uncle Azurian nak cakap?"

Azurian menaikkan ujung topin fedoranya yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dan melirik ke sekeliling lorong. Ada beberapa siswa yang hendak melewati lorong itu. Dijentikkannya jari tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja siswa-siswa itu tidak bergerak sama sekali atau dengan kata lain, Azurian telah menghentikan waktu di seluruh wilayah sekolah.

" Nah, macam ni kan lagi elok." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh." Nah, ada tiga benda yang Uncle nak cakap dekat kau. Pertama, tengok surat khabar ni."

Disodorkannya sebuah Koran ke arah Ah Ming dan menuding berita utama yang tercantum disana. Beritanya adalah sebagai berikut:

 _PIHAK POLIS MENJUMPAI MAYAT PETUGAS STESEN DI SALAH SATU BILIK AIR STESEN KUALA LUMPUR DALAM POSISI DUDUK ATAS JAMBAN. DARI HASIL OTOPSI LUKA TUSUK DALAM JUMLAH BANYAK DEKAT BAHAGIAN PERUT, DAPAT DISIMPULKAN BAHWA KORBAN MATI KERANA DITUSUK DAN HABIS DARAH. NAMUN SAYANG SEKALI SIDIK-SIDIK JARI MAUPUN BUKTI LAINNYA TAK CUKUP KUAT UNTUK MENGATAKAN BAHWA KASUS INI IALAH KASUS PEMBUNUHAN._

Ah Ming mengerutkan kening membaca berita utama itu.

" Penemuan Mayat kat Stesen Kuala Lumpur?" tanyanya heran." Ini berlaku semalam. Kenapa Uncle bagi maklumat macam ni dekat aku?"

Azurian mengelus dagunya sendiri lalu menukas." Aku dapat maklumat daripada Haryan bahwa Mimi pergi kat Stesen tu semalam. Kalau tak salah, budak tu nak jumpa BoBoiBoy sebab BoBoiBoy dah nak pergi guna Train ke Pulau Rintis malam tue. Peliknya, kasus yang disebutkan dekat surat khabar berlaku malam itu. Kau tak rasa pelik ke?"

" Hah?!" Ah Ming menutup mulutnya karena kaget." Jadi maksud Uncle, Mimi dan BoBoiBoy ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus ni?"

" Bisa jadi. Tapi yah, ini Cuma Hipotesis daripada Uncle jer." Ujar Azurian dengan senyum mengembang seolah tanpa beban." Lalu benda kedua yang Uncle nak bagi tahu ialah ada dua subjek yang sedang usaha memata-matai kita."

" Apa?! Dua?!" Ah Ming merasa kaget bukan kepalang." Khabar terakhir yang Tuan Ketua dapatkan mengenai badan-badan yang mulai siasatkan kita ialah badan pihak Maharaja Ata Ta Tiga serta G.A.G.A.L. Parahnya Kapten Kaizo dan Leftenan dia pun termasuk sekali. Dan sekarang … mata-mata terhadap ONION dah bertambah jadi DUA?! Uncle, ini mesti gurauan!"

" Hei, sabo, sabo … Ponakan Uncle kena tenang dahulu." Ucap Azurian menenangkan Ah Ming yang masih dalam fase kekagetan yang luar biasa." Uncle belum selesai cakap, okey? Sebenar pun ini masih hipotesis. Tapi sejak dua minggu lepas Uncle tengok aktiviti tempat-tempat penting kat angkasa lepas. Terutama dekat sebuah kedai Dobi. Ada dua orang. Satu lelaki, satu perempuan. Spesies diorang macam kita: Humanoid Alien. Diorang macam masih budak sekolah menengah, dan Uncle sering nampak diorang datang kat kedai Dobi tu."

" Hump, mungkin sahaja itu hanya budak-budak sekolah yang kerja sambilan kat kedai Dobi tu kot." Ucap Ah Ming facepalm." Uncle jangan lah curiga sangat. Jangan sampai diorang hanya budak-budak biasa jer."

" Tapi yah, siapa tahu? Uncle tengok gerak-gerik diorang macam mencurigakan." Dengus Azurian malas." Setelah pencaharian sedemikian lama, akhirnya Uncle dah berjaya juga dapatkan maklumat nama diorang. Yang lelaki tu namanya Sai, sementara yang pompuan namanya Shielda. Nama-nama yang unik, sebenarnya. Tapi tetap pon, Uncle kurang puas. Apa hanya nama saja yang Uncle butuh? Uncle butuh maklumat lebih mengenai dua budak remaja kat kedai dobi tu. Jangan sampai hipotesis Uncle kalau diorang tahu keberadaan ONION ialah betul. Sebab kalau betul, maka kesamaran Organisasi kita akan memudar."

" Ish, Uncle ni. Jangan terpaku sangat dekat dua budak kat kedai Dobi tue lah!" Ah Ming merengut bosan mengenai sifat Azurian yang terlalu curiga itu." Masih banyak benda penting lain daripada memata-matai diorang. Lagipun Kalau Uncle sering sangat ada di sekitar Sai dan Shielda, bisa-bisa mereka kirakan Uncle ialah seorang pakcik Pedofil yang sedang incarkan mereka."

" Hei, hei … jangan pernah samakan Uncle dengan Rosaline, ye?" kata Azurian cepat-cepat, tersinggung karena mendengar kalimat Ah Ming yang secara tidak langsung menyebutnya seperti Om-Om Pedo, walaupun pada kenyataannya dia memang 'Rada suka' pada anak-anak pra-remaja. Namun tidak seperti Rosaline yang blak-blakan menunjukkan 'Kepedofiliannya', Azurian masih berusaha menekan kelainan yang ada pada dirinya itu." Uncle tak nak jadi Om-Om Pedo, lah. Uncle masih berusaha normal kot."

" Hmm … ye lah tu." Ucap Ah Ming seraya memutar bola matanya karena malas." Apa benda terakhir yang Uncle nak bagi tahu dekat aku?"

" Ah, iya. Uncle hampir lupa." Kata Azurian cengar-cengir." Uncle terbawa suasana dengan topik Sai dan Shielda tadi. Benda terakhir yang Uncle nak bagi tahu kau ialah … Haryan dah mulakan pembangunan daripada 'Proyek' dia. Dan dia nak kau dan kawan-kawan kau bagi kontribusi korang semaksimal mungkin."

" Proyek?" Ah Ming memandang Azurian dengan mata membelalak." Proyek apa? Tuan Ketua belum pernah cakap apapun mengenai Proyek apalah itu."

Azurian tertawa pelan." Mestilah korang yang budak-budak ingusan ni belum tahu-menahu mengenai maklumat Proyek Haryan tu." Ucapnya renyah." Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan 'Sapu Katharsis'?"

* * *

" Mimi, kau okey kah?"

Siti masih berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang masih saja tersedu-sedan di kasur ruang kesehatan sekolah. Hafiz mengambil air minum dari dispenser yang terletak tak jauh di sudut ruangan dan menyodorkannya pada kakak perempuannya.

" Kak Siti, baik Akak bagi Mimi minum dahulu. Lepas tu, mesti keadaan dia lagi baik." Tawarnya. Siti lalu meminumkan air itu pada Mimi. Dalam sekejap emosi gadis itu kembali tenang. Setelah membisu selama beberapa detik, ia menoleh ke arah dua kakak-beradik yang membawanya ke ruang UKS itu.

" Ma … Maaf sebab dah repotkan korang berdua." Ucapnya sungkan." Aku … Aku rindukan BoBoiBoy sangat, sampai buat korang terlibat macam ni pulak."

Hafiz menggeleng." Tak. Kitorang tak sungkan pon. Kau kan kawan kitorang jugak. Mestilah kitorang bantu kau."

" Te-Terima kasih …" balas Mimi malu-malu. Ia menoleh ke arah Siti dan menggumam." Dah pukul berapa ni? Nanti kita lamban masuk kelas macam mana?"

" Alamak! Betul jugak tu." Ucap hafiz seraya menepuk keningnya dan menghampiri pintu ruang UKS." Nah, aku nak masuk kelas dahulu. Kak Siti nak join, tak?"

" Takyah. Cikgu Disiplin dah bagi aku kompensasi masa selama dua puluh saat buat temankan Mimi kat bilik rehat ni. Kau pergilah dulu."

" Okey, tapi jangan lama-lama, tau. Bye, Kak Siti, Bye, Mimi!"

" Bye!"

Sepeninggal Hafiz, Siti bangkit dari dudukannya di samping ranjang Mimi dan mengambil sebuah piring berisi sepotong Cheese Cake dari atas meja kecil di ruangan itu. Disodorkannya kue itu ke arah Mimi dengan senyum mengembang.

" Nah, makanlah. Aku beli dekat Bakery kat samping sekolah." Ujarnya. Mimi meraih kue itu dan menggigitnya sedikit. Lembut juga. Sembari mengulum gigitan kue itu di mulutnya, Mimi mendelik ke arah Siti dengan wajah bersalah.

" Siti, aku nak mintak maaf."

" Eh?" Siti melongo." Mintak maaf pasal tadi? Tak payah lah. Aku ni kawan baik kau. Kawan tu mestilah saling menolong, kan, kan?"

" Ehe, betul lah." Mimi menukas sembari menghabiskan potongan Cheese Cake-nya yang terakhir." Hanya sahaja … aku masih rasa terobsesi sangat dengan BoBoiBoy, macam yang aku sebutkan tadi. Aku macam rasa salah sebab dah biarkan dia pergi. Dan juga, aku jadi tak sukakan sangat dengan kawan-kawan baru BoBoiBoy kat Pulau Rintis tu. Diorang macam lagi ambik perhatian BoBoiBoy. Diorang patut disalahkan!"

Siti menggeleng." Tak, Mimi. Itu bukan salah kau ataupun salah diorang. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Aku senang sebab kau dan BoBoiBoy boleh berkawan baik. Hanya sahaja kau kena sedar bahwa dia dah takde kat sini. Tapi perlu juga kau ingat bahwa tetap sahaja dia kawan baik kau, dimanapun korang berada. Itulah erti sebenar perkawanan. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, selama kita masih saling mengingat merindukan dalam batasan yang wajar."

" Iya ke?" Mimi merenung." Kau tahu tak? Apa yang kau cakap tu ada betulnya jugak. Buat aku teringat dengan saudara-saudara tiri aku jer. Diorang tu lah yang dekat dengan aku semasa kecil selepas Martha: Pelayan pribadi sekaligus sahabat aku semasa tadika tiada. Aku rindukan Fang dan Abang Kaizo. Aku sukakan diorang selayaknya saudara kandung aku, walau itu bukan lah fakta yang sebenar. Dan selepas diorang dah pergi balik ke tempat diorang, aku jadi rasa kesepian lagi. Untung sahaja selepas kau, BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan yang lain terima aku, rasa kesepian tu dah terobati. Makanya aku rasa kehilangan sangat selepas BoBoiBoy pergi. Dia lah yang buat korang semua dekat dengan aku. Kau tahu … semacam medium perantara."

" Macam tu ke?" Siti tampak mangut-mangut." Okey, Mimi. Aku fahamkan kau." Ucapnya seraya menggenggam erat tangan Mimi." Tenang sahaja. Aku dan kawan-kawan disini akan selalu jadi kawan terbaik kau. Dan untuk hubungan kau dan BoBoiBoy, jangan lah risau sangat. Selama dia ingat kau dan kau ingat dia, perkawanan korang tak kan pernah sirna. Ingat ye."

Setelah berkata begitu, keduanya berangkulan erat. Mimi memejamkan matanya dan bergumam pelan dengan nada lega.

" Siti, kau dah tenangkan aku untuk kesekian kalinya." Katanya terharu." Terima kasih sebab dah buat semua ini untuk aku. Aku janji, aku tak kan buat korang menyesal berkawan dengan aku."

Siti tersenyum kecil." Aku pegang janji kau."

* * *

Enam bulan kemudian ...

BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya baru saja pulang dari petualangan mereka di Pulau Apung. Apalagi kalau bukan melawan Bora Ra _and the gank_ serta menyelamatkan Ochobot dari tangan besi Alien kotak berkulit merah itu? BoBoiBoy tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini. Syukurlah Ochobot selamat, walaupun robot kuning bola itu sempat 'mati' akibat keserakahan Bora Ra akan kekuatan Teleportasi milik Klamkabot yang secara resmi telah diwariskan pada Ochobot,, namun berkat pengorbanan sang leluhur: Klamkabot untuk mengaktifkan Ochobot kembali, maka robot kuning itu akhirnya bisa berkumpul bersama-sama teman-temannya lagi. Setelah kejadian itu, BoBoiBoy belajar banyak, terutama mengenai hal 'Pengorbanan'.

" Kami tak kan lupa pesan kau, Klamkabot." ujarnya mantap seraya mengelus bagian atas tubuh Ochobot yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Dia dan teman-temannya serta Adu Du dan Probe menumpang perahu motor milik Papa Zola pulang ke Pulau Rintis dimana kerabat mereka telah harap-harap cemas menanti kedatangan mereka. BoBoiBoy terkekeh kecil begitu Probe menangkap seekor Cumi-cumi yang sangat mirip dengan Kurita. Sekonyong-konyong matanya beralih ke Fang yang duduk berseberangan dengannya, tiba-tiba bergumam.

" Aku penasaran apa yang 'dia' perbuat di Cuti sekolah ni."

" Eh?" BoBoiBoy melongo mendengar ungkapan Fang itu. Perhatiannya teralihkan sejenak ke temannya yang merupakan Alien berwujud manusia itu." Siapa yang kau maksudkan tu, Fang?"

Tentu saja Fang terlonjak kaget mendengar BoBoiBoy bertanya seperti itu." Ekh! Takyah. Bukan siapa-siapa pon." ujarnya gengsi." Aku cuma fikirkan Abang Kaizo jer."

" Iya ke?" BoBoiBoy mempelajari muka Fang, berusaha melihat raut wajah kebohongan disana." Kalau pon Abang kau Cuti, mestilah dia jenguk kau, bukannya tinggalkan kau sorang-sorang kat sini macam yang dia buat enam bulan lepas."

" Diamlah!" Fang menukas dengan ketus. Gopal yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut tertarik dengan bahan perbincangan mereka, walaupun sebenarnya dia menguping pembicaraan kedua temannya itu sedari tadi. Disikutnya Fang dengan pelan plus wajah jahil.

" Elehh ... dari muka kau tu, jelas lagi nyata kalau orang yang kau maksudkan tu berbeda gender dengan kau." godanya, membuat pipi Fang merona merah karena malu. Ying terkikik geli melihat wajah memalukannya dan segera berucap.

" Haiya, bagi tahu je siapa yang lu maksudkan tu, Fang."

" Hish, kan aku dah cakap, itu bukan siapa-siapa aku lah." balas temannya agak gusar karena merasa dipojokkan. Yang lainnya langsung tertawa melihat si landak ungu berusaha keras menyembunyikan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Fang mendesah lesu. Dia agak rindu dengan 'saudari angkat'-nya saat dia masih berumur lima tahun dahulu. Pada saat itu, Kaizo diberi tugas oleh Kemiliteran Galaksi untuk membuat suatu penelitian di Bumi. Lantas karena kedua orangtua mereka sibuk, Kaizo terpaksa membawa Fang juga. Suatu kebetulan Keluarga angkat yang ditunjuk untuk mengawasi Kaizo di Bumi adalah keluarga Darwish yang kepala keluarganya adalah seorang duda kaya raya bernama Haryan Pakpak Darwish yang bekerja sebagai pejabat eksekutif di Kedutaan Malaya. Untungnya, Haryan punya seorang anak perempuan yang sebaya dengan Fang sehingga ketika Haryan sedang pergi berkerja dan Kaizo melakukan penelitiannya, Fang punya teman untuk diajak bermain guna melawan rasa sepi. Fang tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu. Ia berpangku dagu sambil menatap langit biru cerah yang membentang di atas mereka.

 _'Bila kita berjumpa lagi, Mimi?'_

* * *

Enam bulan telah berlalu. Ujian kenaikan kelas telah usai. Setelah pulang sekolah dan kembali ke rumahnya pukul enam sore, Siti menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia pun mandi dan berganti baju serta Sholat Maghrib. Ia baru saja menerima kabar dari Dimas bahwa sekolah mereka akan mengadakan acara syukuran kelulusan di taman kota Kuala Lumpur. Acara itu akan berlangsung setelah sholat Isya. Siti lalu mengirimkan pesan telepon pada Mimi bahwa mereka akan pergi bersama-sama malam itu ke Taman Kota karena Hafiz dan Dimas berencana akan berangkat bersama mereka menggunakan mobil milik Ibu Dimas. Tara tidak ikut bersama mereka karena dia hendak pergi ke tempat acara bersama Arumugam dan Ah Ming serta Ah Meng menggunakan mobil keluarga Singh. Tampaknya acara cara malam itu akan terasa sangat meriah.

Setelah mengirim pesan, Siti bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Laptopnya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu langsung larut ke dalam kesibukannya di media sosial dunia maya berkat jaringan Wi-fi yang terpasang kuat di wilayah rumahnya yang luas. Entah mengapa sejak BoBoiBoy pindah sekolah, Siti menjadi terobsesi dengan media sosial dunia maya, khususnya Facebook dan E-mail. Sebenarnya ini juga sudah merupakan kesepakatan bahwa mereka akan saling berhubungan lewat media sosial agar silahturahmi mereka masih bisa terus berjalan. Siti juga berusaha mencari alamat E-mail ataupun Akun milik Mimi, tapi tampaknya sahabatnya itu rada 'Ketinggalan zaman'. E-mail saja tidak diketahuinya, apalagi media sosial yang lain. Mimi memang kurang terbuka di dunia maya dan lebih suka terhadap hal-hal klasik dan berbau dunia nyata seperti membuat kue, menjahit baju, menonton Theater dan membaca buku. Kabar terakhir mengenai hobi Mimi yang diketahui Siti adalah gadis pecinta gaun Lolita itu mulai menyukai dress-up. Beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum ujian, Siti datang ke rumah Mimi untuk belajar bersama. Tanpa sungkan sedikitpun Mimi menunjukkan pada Siti ruang rahasia miliknya yang berisi dua-tiga patung manekin. Semuanya dipakaikan gaun layaknya boneka. Langsung saja Siti merasa takjub sekaligus merinding. Takjub karena hobi baru Mimi itu terkesan lain daripada yang lain. Namun dia juga merinding begitu melihat boneka-boneka manekin milik Mimi yang tampak 'terlalu hidup'. Tapi Siti tidak sampai hati menyinggung perasaan temannya itu sehingga sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah bertanya darimana Mimi mendapatkan boneka-boneka yang sangat realistis itu.

Ketika ia sedang asyik melihat postingan-postingan Status di beranda akun Facebook-nya, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap salah satu postingan foto dari sebuah akun yang pemiliknya adalah BoBoiBoy. Di foto itu tampak BoBoiBoy bersama beberapa sosok:

Yang pertama kali Siti lihat di foto itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh gempal dan berkulit agak gelap, hampir seperti Arumugam. Tampaknya dia adalah keturunan India dan mungkan saja dia adalah sahabat dekat BoBoiBoy yang baru.

Yang kedua adalah seorang gadis berjilbab pink yang wajah dan perawakannya mengingatkan Siti pada Mimi. Ia mengenakan Google Glass yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. Gadis itu tampak 'melayang' di atas teman-temannya.

Lalu yang ketiga adalah seorang gadis cilik berkacamata yang manis. Dia mirip sekali dengan Ah Meng. Dia memakai pakaian serba biru dan kuning. Mata sipitnya menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah keturunan Cina.

Selanjutnya adalah seorang anak lelaki berkacamata dan berambut landak. Dari perawakannya ia mungkin adalah bangsa Cina. Wajahnya mirip Ah Ming versi laki-laki. Namun Siti merasa janggal dengan mata merah milik anak berambut ungu landak itu. Menurutnya, mata itu terlalu bagus untuk dimiliki manusia.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada seorang pria paruh baya yang tampaknya menggunakan Tongsis untuk memotret mereka semua dalam satu foto yang sebenarnya agak berantakan itu. Pria itu mengingatkan Siti pada salah satu game favoritnya: Serial Superhero Papa Zola. Namun kali ini pria itu mengenakan pakaian seperti orang yang hendak berlibur di sebuah kapal pesiar.

Selain mereka, Siti melihat sebuah robot bola yang semi-rusak yang saat itu tengah dipeluk BoBoiBoy, sebuah robot ungu berbentuk seperti tudung saji, 'Sesosok' makhluk hijau berkepala kotak dan bertubuh sepantaran BoBoiBoy dan … sebuah makhluk semi-robot campuran T-Rex dan Ikan Hiu.

Tunggu dulu …

Kenapa 'makhluk-makhluk' aneh itu berfoto bersama BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya?

Segera Siti mengetik di kolom komentar foto itu.

 _ **Siti Zubaidah** :" Hai, BoBoiBoy. Dah lama tak jumpa. Macam mana khabar kau? Oh, ya. Foto kau ni bernas betul. Siapa saja yang ada kat foto tu? Kau ambik kat mana? Macam seronok jer."_

 _ **BoBoiBoy** :" Oh, hai Siti. Hehe, aku pon dah lama tak jumpa kau. Alhamdulillah aku baik jer, walaupun rasa penat sikit."_

 _ **Siti Zubaidah** :" Aik? Penat? Apa benda kau buat sampai berpeluh-peluh macam tu?"_

 _ **BoBoiBoy** :" Hehe, tak payah la risau. Aku lepas melancong bersama kawan-kawan baru aku serta guru kelas aku: Cikgu Papa Zola! Seronok tau. Aku pergi kat Pulau Apung dan berkemah!"_

 _ **Siti Zubaidah** :" Wuahh … berkemah?! Aku pon nak. Apasal kau tak bagi tahu awal-awal? Eh, kejap. Papa Zola nama Cikgu kelas kau?! Bukannya dia tue karakter kat game ke?"_

 _ **BoBoiBoy** :" Err … sori, Siti. Penjelasannya panjang."_

 _ **Siti Zubaidah** :" Oh, takpe, takpe. Aku tak kan paksa kau. Ah, aku pon nak tanyakan … siapa saja kawan-kawan kau yang ada kat foto ni selain Cikgu Papa Zola tu?"_

 _ **BoBoiBoy** :" Oh, diorang tu Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Yaya dan Fang. Aku pon dah dapat kawan baru lagi, tapi dia robot. Nama dia Ochobot. Seronok betul aku berkawan dengan dia. Awalnya Ochobot rusak, tapi dia dah diperbaiki oleh Probe dan Adu Du, robot ungu tudung saji dan makhluk hijau berkepala kotak yang ada kat foto tu jugak. Dan Jerung berkaki tu … aku akan jelaskan pada kau suatu saat nanti."_

 _ **Siti Zubaidah** :" Boleh, boleh, boleh … mesti seronok kalau kita dah jadi grup! Ah, ya. Kau dah pernah bercakap dengan akun selain punya aku tak?"_

 _ **BoBoiBoy** :" Umm … sebenarpun aku baru dapatkan akun Hafiz dan Tara. Akun Dimas tak aktif. Mungkin dia sibuk bantu Mak dia di Tata Buku. Aku dah kirim Friend Request ke Aru, tapi dia tolak request tu. Nampaknya dia masih marah dekat aku. Ah Ming dan Ah Meng pon belum respon request aku, padahal aku dah bagi diorang friend request tiga bulan lepas. Sementara Mimi … aku masih tak sedap hati dekat dia selepas aku tak bagi dia salam perpisahan. Aku pon dah cuba cari akun dia, tapi tak jumpa jugak."_

 _ **Siti Zubaidah** :" Hm, entah pon. Mimi masih sahaja kurang minat terhadap sosial media, jadi aku pon bingung harus buat apa dekat dia. Wah … aku jadi mahu berjumpa dengan diorang semua ni. BoBoiBoy, bila-bila masa kau bawa kawan-kawan baru kau tu ke Kuala Lumpur. Aku nak berjumpa dengan diorang. Mesti best kalau kita semua bisa akrab."_

 _ **BoBoiBoy** :" Um! Insha Allah aku akan usahakan. Oh, ya. Aku kena bantu Tok Aba bersihkan gudang dahulu. Lepas tu, kita sambung bincang kita balik."_

 _ **Siti Zubaidah** :" Okey, BoBoiBoy. Salam kat datuk kau. Assalamualaikum."_

 _ **BoBoiBoy** :" Waalaikumsalam. Selamat malam, Siti."_

Tepat saat itulah Azan Isya berkumandang. Siti bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk berwudhu dan melaksanakan Sholat Isya. Setelah menyelesaikan Sholatnya, ia memutuskan untuk memakai bajunya yang berwarna biru tua dan berenda kuning untuk acara sekolah di taman kota nanti. Begitu ia memilah baju itu, seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berucap,

" Kak Siti, Mimi dah tiba kat depan pintu. Aku suruh masuk ke tak nie?"

Siti menoleh. Tampak Hafiz berdiri di samping pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan hem putih yang dilapisi oleh jas biru tua setengah resmi diluarnya dan celana panjang berwarna biru keabuan. Rupanya itu pakaian yang akan dipakainya di acara sekolah nanti.

" Suruh masuk je lah Mimi. Dia kan kawan baik kita je." Ucap Siti riang. Hafiz tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

" Baik, Akak."

" Kejap, Hafiz." Tahu-tahu Siti mencegat adiknya seraya berseru." Masuklah. Ini mungkin tak lah penting, tapi ada benda Akak nak bagi tahu kau."

" Eh?" Hafiz mengerutkan kening lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar." Apa benda yang Kak Siti nak bincangkan?"

Sambil mendekap baju biru berenda kuning miliknya, Siti mendesah. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba menyuruh Hafiz untuk mendengarkan kalimatnya yang dirasakannya seperti sebuah pertanda. Ia duduk di atas kasur busa berukuran King Size-nya dengan Hafiz yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan nada suara pelan, ia lalu membuka mulut.

" Hafiz, apa yang akan kau buat kalau Akak dah takde kat dunia ni?"

 _Huh?_

Hafiz merasa sekujur tubuhnya menegang mendengar kalimat Siti itu. Kenapa Kakaknya tiba-tiba membicarakan topik seberat ini? Sebentar lagi mereka akan pergi ke Acara Sekolah yang dimana mereka akan bersukaria merayakan kelulusan mereka, dan tiba-tiba saja Siti mengatakan hal tentang kematian? Tentu saja pertanyaan itu membuat Hafiz agak merinding. Ia merosot ke lantai sehingga wajahnya dan wajah Siti tampak sejajar. Dicengkeramnya kedua pundak Kakaknya dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar dengan wajah cemas.

" Akak, apasal Akak cakap benda macam tu?" ia balas bertanya, dengan nada heran tentunya.

Siti mengangkat wajahnya yang langsung saja menemukan muka cemas Hafiz di hadapannya. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan pertanyaan berbobot berat seperti itu, seakan pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

" Entah." Ujarnya ragu." Mulut aku tiba-tiba keluarkan soalan macam tu tadi. Tapi aku pon nak dengar jawaban kau. Mungkin itu akan berguna suatu saat nanti."

" Aku …" Hafiz menggigit bibirnya." Mestilah aku akan relakan Akak. Itu kehendak Tuhan." Katanya walaupun pikirannya masih berusaha menemukan kalimat yang tepat." Tapi tetap sahaja … kalau Akak kena masalah, aku akan sebisa mungkin bantu Akak, apapun caranya."

Begitu ia selesai berbicara, sekonyong-konyong Siti merangkulnya erat hingga membuat Hafiz melongo hebat. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia memahami kelakuan sang Kakak dan balas merangkulnya. Kedua bersaudara itu tidak berkata-kata dan hanya saling berangkulan selama beberapa menit. Keheningan itu buyar begitu Siti menggumam pelan di telinga Hafiz.

" Terima kasih, Hafiz … Akak senang punya adik yang perhatian macam kau …"

Hafiz balas menggumam." Hafiz pon sayangkan Akak. Jangan buat Hafiz cemas, okey?"

" Okey …"

Keduanya pun saling melepas rangkulan. Hafiz melirik ke arah Laptop Siti yang masih menyala. Terlihat ruang Chat sang Kakak dan BoBoiBoy disana. Langsung saja Hafiz pasang senyum jahil.

" Akak dah akrab dengan BoBoiBoy kat media sosial, eh?" ujarnya menggoda." Panjaaang betul Chat ni. Atau~ Ah, tak mungkin. Jangan-jangan … Kak Siti suka sama BoBoiBoy ke?"

" Ha? Mana ada!" ucap Siti cepat. Wajahnya langsung saja merona merah bak buah tomat." Kitorang ni kawan jer. Lagipun BoBoiBoy tu lagi muda setahun dari Akak. Akak anggap dia macam kau jer, sebagai adik. Tak baik berburuk sangka, tau."

" Ehe, sori, Kak. Aku gurau je tadi." Ucap Hafiz sembari nyengir lebar lalu melangkah menuju pintu." Aku suruh Mimi masuk dulu ye."

Sepeninggal adiknya, Siti lalu masuk ke ruang ganti berukuran mini yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar tidurnya sambil membawa baju biru berenda kuning dan hijab panjang serta rok panjang dengan warna dan model serupa. Tak lupa ia mengambil bros bunga matahari berwarna biru muda miliknya dan mulai mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti itu.

Di sisi lain, Mimi masih berdiri di Foyer rumah Siti dan Hafiz yang luas. Ia mengenakan gaun gothic Lolita berwarna pink dan abu-abu dengan rok yang panjangnya mencapai setengah betis. Orang-orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan langsung mengira dirinya adalah bangsawan cilik dari era Victoria. Hafiz yang baru saja hendak mempersilahkannya masuk pun tertegun sebentar melihat penampilan gadis itu, terpesona. Segera ia menyadarkan matanya sendiri dan memanggil Mimi.

" Mimi, jom masuk. Kak Siti dah nak siap-siap dah." Tukasnya ramah. Mimi menoleh ke arah Hafiz dan langsung terpesona juga dengan penampilan pemuda itu. Merasa pipinya mulai memanas, ia segera mengangguk dan mengekor Hafiz masuk ke ruang tengah.

" Elok betul lah baju kau, Mimi." Hafiz tahu-tahu berkomentar ketika mereka sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Siti berada." Cantik. Banyak renda. Kau macam Tuan Putri kat Abad pertengahan tau."

" He-eh?" Mimi tersentak mendengar pujian itu." Ya, ke? Te- Terima kasih." Balasnya malu-malu." Tak sangka kau pun suka aku kalau guna baju ni, macam BoBoiBoy buat. Jarang sangat ada yang tertarik dengan baju macam ni."

Hafiz menggeleng." Tiap orang kat dunia ni kena menghargai kesukaan orang lain selama benda yang disukai itu masih dalam batas yang dibolehkan." Tukasnya lembut. Mereka telah tiba di depan pintu kamar Siti. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu lalu mempersilahkan Mimi untuk kedua kalinya.

" Nah, kau boleh duduk kat bilik rehat Kak Siti semasa dia tukar baju dia. Aku pun nak call Dimas, biar Mak dia boleh hantar kita ke Pusat Bandar nanti."

" Ba … Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Hafiz …"

Mimi masuk ke dalam kamar Siti dan duduk di kasur. Kamar itu kurang lebih sama mewahnya dengan kamar tidur milik Mimi pribadi, hanya saja kamar Siti terdapat beberapa ornament bertuliskan tulisan Kaligrafi Arab di dindingnya sementara kamar Mimi tidak. Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya mengamati, tanpa sengaja Mimi melihat sebuah Laptop di atas meja belajar sahabatnya. Dihampirinya Laptop itu. Masih menyala. Terlihat percakapan Siti dan BoBoiBoy di ruang Chat yang terlihat di layar Laptop. Serta-merta dadanya terasa seperti ditusuk.

" Ke- Kenapa Siti tak bagi … tak bagi tahu kalau dia … boleh bebincang dengan BoBoiBoy?!"

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Kenapa dia tidak tahu-menahu kalau Siti telah akrab dengan BoBoiBoy meskipun lewat medium komunikasi jarak jauh sementara dia tidak? Dunia seakan terbalik untuknya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Siti bisa mengakses hubungan pertemanan dengan BoBoiBoy sementara dirinya tidak? Kenapa dia tidak berusaha membuat E-mail nya sendiri sedari saban hari? Apa salah dia sampai takdir memberinya orientasi keterbelakangan visi seperti ini? Kenapa dia tidak berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mendapatkan perhatian BoBoiBoy hingga saat ini? Kenapa malah Siti yang diberikan kesempatan untuk lebih akrab dengan BoBoiBoy? Dan BoBoiBoy … kenapa anak itu tidak pernah datang lagi? Mungkinkah Sidrom Amnesia-nya telah kronis?Apakah dia lebih suka dengan teman-teman barunya di Pulau itu dibandingkan dirinya dan teman-temannya disini?

" Apa … Apa salah aku sehingga kawan baik aku sampai hati lupakan aku?! Kenapa dia lagi dekat dengan Siti dibandingkan aku? APA SALAH AKU SEBENARNYA, HAH?! JAWAB SOALAN AKU NI, WAHAI NASIBKU YANG PAYAH!"

Sejak detik itulah, akal sehat Mimi mulai goyah.

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Tara telah mengenakan bajunya yang terbaik untuk Acara sekolah di taman kota nanti. Ia mematut diri di depan cermin lebar nan besar yang menempel di lemari pakaiannya. Tak lupa ia memakai kalung pemberian Siti di lehernya yang jenjang. Dia ingin meninggalkan kesan baik saat datang di acara nanti.

Tok~Tok!

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Tara berhenti mematut dirinya di depan cermin dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka. Tampak Arumugam berdiri disana. Sama seperti sang adik, Arumugam mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya malam itu. Ia menutup pintu dan melangkah masuk.

" Tara, kau dah siap ke?"

" Um." Angguk adiknya." Aku dah siap sedari tadi. Hanya memastikan takde yang kurang." Ujarnya menyeringai. Arumugam memutar bola matanya tanda bosan. Apakah semua perempuan seperti ini? Terlalu terpaku dengan penampilan mereka?

" Dah, dah. Abang dah nak pegi ni. Ah Ming dan Ah Meng dah tiba kat depan Lobi, nak jemput kita." Katanya segera." Meh sini kejap. Abang nak bagi kau sesuatu."

" Hm?"

Tara menepis poninya yang halus dari keningnya dan mendekati Arumugam. Arumugam mengambil sebuah kotak berisi henna dari saku celananya dan mencolekkan ibu jari kanannya pada henna tersebut. Setelah itu, dioleskannya henna di ibu jarinya tepat di tengah-tengah kening Tara. Tentu saja Tara jadi terkesiap.

" Abang tak pernah cakap kalau Abang sukakan guna henna pulak." Katanya." Tapi tetap bernas, kot. Terima kasih, Bang Aru."

Arumugam menghembuskan nafas panjang." Hahh … ini sebab aku jarang oleskan henna dekat dahi kau tu. Jom pegi kat Lobi. Nanti lamban."

" Okey, Abang."

Keduanya pergi keluar kamar dan bergegas menuju Lobi dimana Ah Meng dan Ah Ming menunggu. Sekonyong-konyong mereka berpapasan dengan Khan, Paman mereka dari pihak Ibu sebelum mereka tiba di Lobi. Khan tersenyum dan segera menggumam.

" Wah, ini baru Uncle punya ponakan." Katanya cengar-cengir." Baju pon dah elok. Jangan pegi hingga larut malam ye."

" Baik, Uncle." Ucap Tara sumringah. Khan balas senyum pada gadis itu, namun senyumnya buyar begitu pandangannya beralih ke Arumugam.

" Maaf, Uncle ada benda nak keje dahulu." Katanya sambil berlalu dengan terburu-buru, tidak menyambut Arumugam sama sekali. Arumugam sendiri tampaknya tidak mengacuhkan sikap dingin Pamannya yang tiba-tiba dan segera mengait tangan Tara ke arah Lobi. Kejadian tersebut tentunya membuat Tara kebingungan.

" Bang Aru, apasal Uncle Khan jadi dingin bila bercakap dengan Abang?" tanyanya polos." Aku tengok korang berdua dah tak akur sejak enam bulan lepas, tepatnya selepas BoBoiBoy pindah sekolah. Ada pasal teruk yang berlaku diantara korang ke?"

Kakaknya menggeleng." Sori, Tara. Tapi kau perlu la tau."

" Kenapa Abang tak nak bagi tahu aku?"

" Bukan urusan kau."

" Tapi~"

" Cukup, Tara! Abang dah tak mood tuk citer pasal tu dekat kau, faham?" tahu-tahu Arumugam membentak, membuat Tara kaget sekaligus bingung. Dia tidak ingin adiknya itu tahu kalau dirinya telah bergabung dengan ONION dengan iming-iming gaji yang lumayan besar dari badan tersembunyi itu. Khan sudah tahu relasinya dengan komplotan itu, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat disayangkan. Entah sampai kapan Arumugam sanggup menyembunyikan rahasia ini dari adiknya karena dia tahu … Tara pasti akan membujuknya habis-habisan untuk keluar dari ONION, apapun alasannya.  
Tara akhirnya memilih diam setelah Arumugam membentaknya tadi. Dia tidak berbicara lagi hingga ia dan Kakaknya masuk ke dalam mobil sedan milik Ah Ming dan Ah Meng yang dikemudian oleh sopir pribadi mereka. Tara melihat bulan purnama yang mulai muncul di langit Kuala Lumpur. Angin malam berhembus melewati sela-sela rambutnya yang panjang hingga melewati bahunya. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Ia menelan ludah, mulai merinding.

" Hayayo, apasal aku jadi tak tenang ni?" gumamnya cemas." Macam malam ni ada benda teruk yang nak berlaku, tapi apa?"

Dimas datang bersama Ibunya yang mengemudikan mobil mereka hingga tiba di depan pagar rumah Hafiz dan Siti. Hafiz terlihat berdiri di depan pagar itu, menunggu. Dimas segera mengenalinya dan menoleh ke Ibunya.

" Nah, itu Hafiz. Ibu bisa berhenti disini dulu." Katanya. Bu Laila-nama dari Ibu Dimas- tersenyum lembut dan segera mengerem mobil. Usianya sudah di pertengahan tiga puluh. Beberapa kerutan samar mulai muncul di wajahnya yang cantik dan halus. Ia mengenakan hijab panjang dengan busana resmi. Tentu saja dia ingin melihat Putra semata wayangnya bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya di Acara nanti, maka sang Ibu pun berdandan dengan penampilan terbaiknya.

" Oke. Tapi jangan terlalu lama ya. Nanti kau terlambat." Balasnya. Dimas mengangguk hormat dan keluar dari mobil. Ia mengenakan setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam, gaya pakaian yang sebenarnya terlalu dewasa untuk anak seusianya. Ia juga mengenakan hem putih di balik setelan jasnya dan celana kain panjang yang warnanya sama dengan setelan jas. Sepasang sepatu pantofel yang sudah digosoknya hingga mengkilat melapisi kedua kakinya. Kacamatanya yang minus 3 seperti biasa bertengger di batang hidungnya. Ia lalu mendatangi Hafiz yang segera menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

" Assalamualaikum. Hafiz, kau sudah siap?"

" Waalaikumsalam. Yup, aku dah siap pun." Angguk Hafiz menyeringai." Tinggal Mimi dan Kak Siti yang belum. Tapi sekejap lagi diorang dah selesai berdandan."

" Hmm … baiklah." Ujar Dimas setuju." Tapi hanya lima menit, oke? Setelah itu, mau tidak mau kita terpaksa seret mereka keluar."

Hafiz terkejut mendengar rencana Dimas itu." Hei, kau tak boleh buat benda macam tu dekat pompuan lah." Katanya sangsi." Ingat, Pompuan tu macam ratu, kena dihormati tau."

Dimas terkekeh." Aku Cuma bercanda, kok." Katanya puas karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya." Tapi aku serius, kalau mereka masih lama, kita yang akan datang ke kamar mereka dan suruh mereka mempercepat dandanan mereka."

Sementara itu, Siti sudah selesai mengenakan pakainnya di ruang ganti. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, ia mengalungkan liontin huruf S berwarna biru laut miliknya di bagian hijab dimana lehernya berada. Setelah dirasa siap, dia keluar dari ruang ganti dan melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk berdandan. Begitu dia membuka pintu, dilihatnya Mimi di dalam kamarnya sambil mematung di depan Laptop Siti yang masih menyala. Merasa senang karena melihat sahabatnya disitu, Siti segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan berseru.

" Mimi, kau dah siap rupanya." Katanya berbasa-basi riang." Baju kau pun cantik sangat. Macam Ratu kat era Victoria dan~ Huh?"

Ia memotong kalimatnya sendiri begitu menyadari Mimi tidak merespon sambutannya sama sekali. Gadis berpakaian Lolita itu masih saja berdiri di depan Laptop, menatap tajam ke arah Percakapan Siti dan BoBoiBoy di Facebook tersebut. Siti mengendap-endap ke sebelah Mimi dan menyentuh pundak temannya seraya menggumam khawatir.

" Mimi? Kau kenapa? Mimi!"

Mimi masih saja tidak merespon walaupun Siti sudah mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Kedua mata coklatnya membayang. Tahu-tahu dicengkeramnya tangan Siti yang mengguncang bahunya dengan keras sekali, membuat Siti heran sekaligus kaget.

" Mi- Mimi? Kau okey kah? Kenapa kau tak respon aku tadi?"

" Pengkhianat …"

" He-Eh?"

Mimi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siti, membuat Siti terkesiap. Sorot mata Mimi tampak lain dari biasanya. Aura keceriaan yang biasanya ada disana pergi entah kemana. Kini aura keceriaan itu digantikan dengan aura gelap yang lebih cocok disebut dengan aura kebencian yang cukup besar. Dihunusnya pisau yang disimpan di balik gaun Lolitanya dan menerjangkan benda tajam itu ke arah perut Siti, persis sama dengan yang dilakukannya pada petugas Stasiun enam bulan yang lalu. Siti yang menyadari gerakan itu langsung menyentak tangannya sedemikian kuat sehingga cengkeraman Mimi terlepas, melompat menjauh ke belakang. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Mimi menerjangnya lagi. Kali ini Siti sudah siap. Dihindarinya serangan itu dengan gesit.

" Mimi! Apa kau buat ni?" tanyanya was-was." Apa pasal kau serang aku?"

" Tak payah kau Tanya soalan tu, Dasar Pengkhianat!" ujar Mimi berang. Nafasnya memburu. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat-kuat pada pisaunya." Kau dah khianati aku … Tak sangka, kau lagi dekat dengan BoBoiBoy dibanding aku selama ni … Kau … Kau dah ambil BoBoiBoy dari aku … MARI SINI KAU!"

" Mimi, sedarlah! Ingat diri sebenar kau!" jerit Siti histeris. Mimi menerjangkan pisaunya ke arah sahabatnya beberapa kali. Untung saja Siti lihai dan gesit. Namun begitu ia terpojok, ia terpaksa menarik Liontin huruf S berwarna biru laut miliknya dari hijabnya dan mencengkeramnya erat. Mimi masih saja beringas. Tanpa sungkan ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan menarik beberapa Pisau yang ada di balik gaunnya dengan seringai aneh di bibirnya. Siti menyadari temannya itu sedang beraksi diluar akal sehat. Dan dia tahu seringai yang ditunjukkan pada dirinya saat itu: Seringai Psikopat.

" Hihihi … Sedar? Buat apa aku sedar?!" Mimi tertawa renyah." Kau yang kena sedar, tahu tak?! Kau dah ambik perhatian BoBoiBoy … tak beda jauh dari budak-budak hodoh kat Pulau Rintis tu … Hahahahaa … Mana boleh diampuni? Korang semua … Korang semua memang jahat! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Mau tidak mau Siti merinding juga mendengar tawa psikopat segar milik temannya itu. Ia menelan ludah. Di satu sisi, dia tidak ingin melukai Mimi. Namun Di sisi lain dia harus melakukan sesuatu atau Mimi akan melukainya.

" Maaf, Mimi … tapi aku kena sedarkan kau, apapun caranya." Ujarnya berang. Sekonyong-konyong Liontin itu mengeluarkan beberapa bagian logam ringan dan berubah bentuk menjadi Busur Panah laser. Siti tersenyum lembut pada senjata yang muncul di saat genting itu.

" Terima kasih sebab dah buat Liontin aku boleh bertukar jadi senjata, Dimas."

Beberapa pekan yang lalu …

" Kak Siti, ini Liontinmu. Aku sudah memodifikasinya dengan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang 'unik'."

Siti melihat Dimas menyodorkan Liontin huruf S berwarna biru laut miliknya. Dua minggu sebelumnya anak berkacamata itu memang meminta pada gadis berkerudung biru itu untuk mengizinkannya membuat sebuah perubahan pada Liontin tersebut. Pada awalnya Siti heran dan hendak menolak. Tapi menyadari Dimas adalah seorang anak yang suka membuat penemuan-penemuan baru dan bisa dimintai pertanggungjawaban, maka Siti tidak melihat alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Dimas untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Liontinnya. Dimas menjelaskan bahwa Liontin Siti adalah yang pertama hendak digubahnya, dalam artian lain, kelinci percobaan pertamanya. Dan sekarang pemuda itu telah mengembalikan benda berharga itu padanya. Siti menerima Liontin-nya dari tangan Dimas dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Tidak ada bedanya dengan sebelumnya.

" Err … Dimas, apa kau buat dekat Liontin aku?" tanyanya bingung." Macam sama je dengan yang sebelum ni."

Dimas tertawa kecil." Coba Kakak genggam seerat mungkin Liontin itu. Dengan begitu, perbedaannya bisa dilihat."

Karena merasa penasaran, Siti mengikuti saran Dimas. Digenggamnya Liontinnya erat. Tiba-tiba saja Liontin itu berubah bentuk menjadi sesuatu yang membuat Siti terbelalak: Busur Panah Laser.

" Gyah! Di- Dimas, apasal kau buat Liontin aku bertukar jadi senjata?!" ujarnya kaget. Dimas lalu bertepuk tangan.

" Wah, temuanku ternyata berhasil juga." Ucapnya cengar-cengir." Nah, bagaimana pendapat Kak Siti? Bagus, kan?"

Siti segera sweatdrop." Memang lah bagus." Tukasnya facepalm." Tapi apasal kau program jadi Busur Panah pulak?"

" Hmm … Kak Siti kan perempuan. Kalau-kalau ada yang serang Kakak, Busur Panah Laser ini bisa menjadi tameng pertahanan diri."

" Eh, ada Logic juga cakap kau tu. Okey, terima kasih banyak sebab dah upgrade Liontin aku, Dimas!"

Kembali ke waktu sebenarnya …

Siti segera memasang busur panah lasernya di hadapannya layaknya orang yang hendak memanah. Ia berharap Mimi akan gentar dengan sikapnya ini dan kembali pulih. Namun sayangnya ia keliru. Mimi kembali menyerangnya, dan kali ini lebih gesit. Siti terpaksa mundur ke tepi jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dan melompat keluar, sukses mendarat di atap tetangga berkat latihan gymnastic yang selalu dilakukannya setiap minggu di ruang olahraga pribadi rumahnya yang besar. Siti kembali berseru seraya membidik panah lasernya pada sahabatnya yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sebagai orang waras.

" Mimi, kalau kau tak berhenti … aku akan terpaksa lawan kau. Kau kawan baik aku, sedarlah!"

Mimi terkekeh." Korang semua memang nak kena … Korang dah ambik BoBoiBoy, tapi tak nak mengaku juga? Hahahahaha! Siti … Siti … Kau dah bebincang elok-elok dengan BoBoiBoy kat dunia Maya tu … tapi tak korang tak pernah bagi aku kesempatan. Hihihi … Dan sekarang … Kau kena bagi BoBoiBoy dekat aku. BAGI DIA DEKAT AKUUU!"

Dimas dan Hafiz yang masih menunggu di depan pagar mendengar teriakan Mimi. Keduanya saling pandang.

" Hafiz, kau dengar teriakan itu?" Tanya Dimas curiga." Itu kan suaranya Mimi?"

Hafiz terkesiap." Alamak! Apa benda yang sedang berlaku?" katanya seraya mendesing ke depan rumahnya. Dilihatnya Mimi melompat ke bingkai jendela dan mendarat mulus ke atap tetangga dimana Siti berada dan melempar beberapa belati dari balik gaun Lolitanya. Siti memanah belati-belati itu. Sayangnya sebuah belati terlepas dari fokusnya dan tanpa ampun menyabet pinggangnya yang langsung saja mengeluarkan darah.

" Ugh!"

" AKAAKKKK!" Hafiz menjerit sejadi-jadinya melihat Kakaknya dilukai. Dimas yang menyusul di belakangnya menatap kejadian yang berlangsung di atap rumah tetangga itu dengan tatapan Horor.

" Kenapa Mimi tiba-tiba menyerang Kak Siti?" gumamnya cemas. Belum selesai ia menyusun hipotesis di kepalanya, Siti sudah melompat ke atap tetangga-tetangga yang lain diikuti Mimi yang masih terus mengincarnya. Semakin lama keduanya semakin jauh, lebih tepatnya ke arah pusat kota. Pikiran Dimas dibuyarkan dengan Hafiz yang segera mencengkeram lengannya. Sahabatnya itu tampak kalang kabut.

" Dim, apa kita kena buat? Akak aku dalam bahaya!"

" Tenang, Hafiz. Jangan panik, oke?" ucap Dimas menenangkan." Kita susul mereka dengan Mobil Ibuku. Ayo!"

Kedua anak laki-laki itu lalu melesat menuju Mobil keluarga Dimas. Bu Laila yang masih menunggu di dalamnya terheran-heran melihat Putranya dan Hafiz tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya dan masuk ke dalam mobil sembari membanting pintu.

" Masya Allah! Ada apa dengan kalian ini?" Bu Laila menatap Hafiz yang pucat pasi dan Dimas yang tegang." Mana kedua teman perempuan kalian?"

" Maaf, Bu. Tapi kita harus mengejar mereka!" kata Dimas segera." Ayo, biar aku yang tunjukkan arahnya. Kita ke arah belokan sebelum pusat Kota."

" Tapi kalian akan terlambat ikut Acara …"

" Makcik, Akak aku dah nak dibunuh la! Kita kena kejar diorang dahulu!" ujar Hafiz, nyaris menangis." Aku mohon, cepat!"

" O- Oke …" Bu Laila hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala seraya tancap gas, mengemudikan mobil mengejar arah Siti dan Mimi yang masih saja bertarung dari atap satu ke atap lainnya. Benar saja, kedua gadis itu semakin jauh dari pusat kota dimana Acara sekolah mereka dilaksanakan. Siti terus berkelit dari serangan Mimi, walaupun setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di pinggangnya yang tersabet itu. Ia menembakkan satu panah laser ke arah Mimi dan namun Mimi melemparkan pisau ke arah panah tersebut dan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar. Akibatnya, kedua gadis itu terlempar jatuh ke sebuah lorong buntu yang berada di tengah apitan dua gedung kondominium. Punggung Siti menabrak dinding buntu ujung lorong dan terhempas ke tanah sementara Mimi jatuh dengan gaya yang tidak elit beberapa meter di depannya. Baju Lolitanya tampak terkoyak disana-sini ditambah beberapa luka lecet d kaki dan tangannya. Rambut coklatnya acak-acakan. Siti menyangka temannya itu akan menyerah, namun ia keliru: Mimi kembali berdiri, walaupun dengan susah payah. Mulutnya menyeringai.

" Mana kau nak lari sekarang, Pengkhianat?" Mimi terkekeh pelan sembari melangkah terseok-seok ke arah Siti yang mulai pasang kuda-kuda kembali. Siti sendiri sudah gemetar hebat akibat rasa sakit di pinggangnya yang mengucurkan darah terus-menerus. Baju dan hijabnya basah oleh keringat dingin yang dikeluarkan tubuhnya yang lemas karena kekurangan darah itu. Busur Panah Lasernya terlepas dari genggamannya, terhempas ke tanah dan kembali berubah menjadi Liontin huruf S berwarna biru laut. Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, ia mencoba meraih Liontin itu namun Mimi segera menginjak tangannya dan menggesek-geseknya ke tanah, membuat Siti merasa tulang tangannya nyaris remuk.

" Mi … Mimi … aku mohon … kau kena sedar …" ucap Siti putus-putus. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Mulutnya serasa kelu. Akan tetapi Mimi tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan masih pasang wajah datar, seakan tidak kasihan dengan kondisi Siti yang sudah sekarat. Disambarnya pundak sahabatnya itu, memaksa Siti berdiri dan tak tanggung-tanggung, dihunusnya pisau terakhirnya dan menusuk dada lawannya secara tiba-tiba.

CRAAASSHHH!

" UHUK!"

Kedua mata Siti terbelalak lebar begitu benda tajam itu menembus dadanya hingga punggung. Mulutnya memuntahkan darah, membasahi bagian depan pakaiannya yang serba tertutup. Diliriknya Mimi dengan tenaganya yang tinggal sisa-sisa itu.

" Mi- Mimi … Ke … Kenapa kau buat … semua ni?"

Mimi POV

Kupandangi tubuh bersimbah darah yang sudah tidak bernyawa di hadapanku. Aku merasa senang sekali. Akhirnya salah satu orang yang telah mengambil perhatian BoBoiBoy dariku telah kumusnahkan. Hahahaha! Betapa indahnya hidup ini. Tidak ada yang akan curang di belakang punggungku lagi. Aku berhasil!

Mulutku mengeluarkan suara tawa layaknya orang gila. Ya, aku memang gila. Dan aku menikmati kegilaan ini layaknya merayakan pesta ulang tahunku sendiri. Wahai kebebasan, berkahilah diriku malam ini karena mulai detik ini, aku bertekad akan menghapuskan orang-orang yang berani menghalang-halangi tujuanku, apapun itu.

Setelah puas melepas tawa, Kulihat lamat wajah mayat itu. Wajahnya terlalu damai, seakan dia mati dalam tidur, bukan mati karena dibunuh oleh kedua tangan jahannam ini, walaupun darah menodai pakaiannya disana-sini. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam kepalaku, membuatku migrain. Ku mengerang. Saat itulah aku baru sadar betul siapa orang yang telah kubunuh itu.

" Si- Siti?"

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Kujatuhkan Pisau yang kupakai untuk menusuknya tadi dan terduduk di depan mayat itu. Aku membunuh Siti karena dia telah berani mendekati BoBoiBoy lebih dibandingkan aku.

Tunggu dulu. Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Kenapa aku membunuhnya? Dia orang pertama yang berteman dekat denganku, dan aku membunuhnya?

Aku telah membunuh Siti, Sahabatku sendiri?!

" Ap- Apa aku dah buat?" isakku histeris. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Hanya karena aku ingin dekat dengan BoBoiBoy, aku harus menyingkirkan sahabatku? Apa-apaaan ini?! Wahai Nasib, apa salahku? Kenapa kau buat aku melakukan ini? KENAPA?!

" TIDAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Aku menjerit, menentang takdir. Air mataku tumpah, bercampur dengan genangan darah di tubuh sahabatku. Dengan gemetar kupeluk erat tubuh pucatnya yang sudah mendingin itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahunya yang entah mengapa berbau harum itu karena aku tahu, Siti tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Selain nasib, siapa yang harus kusalahkan sekarang?

Tunggu.

Bukankah BoBoiBoy yang membuatku melakukan perbuatan Jahannam ini?

Kau sudah membuat kami sengsara, dan kau masih saja belum kembali dari Pulau Rintis dan teman-teman barumu yang menjijikkan itu hanya untuk sekedar menjenguk kami?

BoBoiBoy, kau bodoh. Kau lebih suka mereka dibandingkan aku? Dasar tidak tahu diri!

" Tunggulah BoBoiBoy … Kalau kita berjumpa, akan kubalas kau dengan benda paling teruk yang pernah ada … Ingat itu!"

Setelah puas menyumpah, kulepas tubuh Siti dari pelukanku. Aku tidak mau dipenjara karena telah membunuh, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan tubuh Siti membusuk disini. Tidak! Aku sahabatnya, dan akan kujaga dia walaupun dia sudah tidak bernyawa seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke rumahku dengan tubuhku sendiri. Martha dan yang lainnya masih di rumah, begitu juga Ayahku. Bagaimana cara aku membawanya tanpa beban?

" Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan, Nona kecil."

Eh?

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya bertopi fedora yang bersandar di dinding lorong tak jauh di belakangku. Aku tahu siapa dia, walaupun aku belum tahu namanya. Dia adalah mantan ketua ONION ke-97 sekaligus penanggung jawab Supreme Diamond. Dan dia cukup dekat dengan Ayahku setelah beliau dinobatkan menjadi ketua ONION periode ini. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum hangat. Matanya yang berwarna merah keunguan berkilat terkena sinar bulan.

" Kau boleh bawa badan kawan kau tu dengan Kapal angkasa aku. Lepas tu, aku hantarkan korang berdua ke rumah kau. _Deal_?"

* * *

Mobil yang dikendarai Bu Laila telah tiba di ujung lorong dimana Mimi dan Siti terakhir terlihat. Bu Laila segera mengerem mobilnya dan menoleh ke arah Dimas dan Hafiz dengan wajah cemas.

" Maaf, anak-anak. Tapi mobil ini tidak muat masuk ke lorong ini." Katanya." Bagaimana kalau kalian saja yang turun dan masuk ke lorong? Ibu akan tunggu disini."

" Baik, Bu." Angguk Dimas sopan. Ia dan Hafiz keluar dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke lorong sempit itu. Lorong itu gelap. Kalau saja cahaya bulan tidak meneranginya, maka kedua anak itu tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam lorong itu lebih jauh. Begitu keduanya tiba di ujung lorong yang berupa dinding buntu, mereka tertegun.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu selain mereka berdua.

" Tidak mungkin." Ucap Dimas tidak percaya." Terakhir kali, kita mengikuti mereka kesini. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Apa mata kita salah lihat, ya?"

Hafiz melihat keadaan sekeliling. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu menempel di kakinya. Detik itu juga, pemuda itu sadar bahwa ia berdiri di atas sebuah genangan darah yang lumayan banyak. Bukan hanya itu. Hafiz merasa ia menginjak sesuatu di genangan darah itu. Dipungutnya benda itu dan mengarahkannya ke cahaya bulan agar penampakan benda itu jelas. Tiba-tiba terkesiap.

Benda itu … Liontin huruf S berwarna biru laut milik Kakaknya.

" Apa itu, Hafiz?" Dimas melihat Hafiz yang mematung sembari menggenggam benda milik Siti itu. Tak lama kemudian, temannya itu terisak.

" Kita … Kita dah terlambat, Dim …"

" Hah?"

Hafiz menoleh ke arah Dimas dengan mata berkaca-kaca." Kita dah terlambat, Dim. Kita dah terlambat!" ujarnya tercekat. Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah dimana genangan darah itu berada dan melanjutkan isakannya disana. Dimas memegang bahu Hafiz dan merasakan getaran yang sangat kuat disana. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menenangkan teman dekatnya itu.

" Jangan menyerah, Fiz. Kita belum terlambat." Katanya lembut, walaupun dalam hati ia terguncang juga." Ayolah, apa hanya karena ini kau harus memalukan dirimu sendiri dengan menangis meraung-raung? Lagipula kita belum bisa memastikan~"

" Kau tak tahu apa-apa yang aku rasa, Dim! KAU TAK TAHU!" bentak Hafiz pilu. Air matanya yang menetes-netes telah bercampur-baur dengan genangan darah di bawahnya." Kak Siti … Kak Siti dah takde kat dunia ni, tau tak?! Apa yang kau tahu?! Tak sangka, huk … tak sangka Mimi yang buat benda teruk macam … macam ni …"

Dimas berjongkok di sebelahnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Hafiz yang perasaannya kian memburuk." Dengar, kita belum bisa memastikan apakah Kak Siti sudah mati atau tidak." Jelasnya." Kita bahkan belum melihat mayatnya sebagai tanda bukti."

" D- Dah tu, darah ni apa kalau bukan bukti?!"

" Sudah kubilang kita belum bisa memastikan apapun. Untuk saat ini, yang kita bisa lakukan adalah mencari tahu. Akan kutelepon Tara, biar dia bisa datang kesini segera dan bantu kita pecahkan masalah ini. Kau tahu kan Tara punya kerabat komisaris polisi? Tenangkan dirimu dahulu, oke?"

Ia lalu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil telepon genggamnya dari situ dan segera menghubungi Tara yang sudah berada di taman kota tempat acara mereka. Gadis itu baru saja hendak mencicipi semangkuk Roti Naan, namun perhatiannya teralihkan begitu Dimas menghubunginya.

" Hayayo, Dimas … kau dan Hafiz lamban lah! Mana korang? Acara dah bermula sejak tadi, tau."

Dimas mendengus." Sori, Tara. Tapi aku butuh kau sekarang juga. Pergilah ke lorong sempit di ujung kota. Disana ada Ibuku dan mobilnya. Ada masalah disini."

" Ei? Apa korang punya masalah tu?" Tanya Tara bingung. Dia semakin bingung begitu mendengar suara isakan Hafiz di ujung telepon.

" Nanti aku jelaskan. Sebaiknya kau pergi kesini sekarang. Nanti aku beritahu titik spesisfiknya, oke?"

" Tapi~"

Dimas sudah menutup teleponnya, membuat Tara menggerutu. Bisa-bisanya temannya itu menyuruhnya datang ke suatu tempat asing seenak hati disaat acara sudah hampir dimulai. Dasar laki-laki. Sudah datang telat, malah sekarang dirinya lah yang disuruh menjemput. Dimas, Dimas … alangkah anehnya dirimu!

Dihabiskannya Roti Naan dimulutnya dan menelepon Taksi. Melihat gelagat adiknya, Arumugam merasa curiga dan menghampirinya.

" Dey, apa kau nak buat tu?" tanyanya mengintimidasi. Tara nyaris tersedak kuah karee di mulutnya begitu melihat Kakaknya muncul secara tiba-tiba.

" Ish, Abang ni. Tersedak aku ..." gerutu sang adik. Arumugam berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa begitu melihat gaun Tara terkena tumpahan Karee dari mulutnya Arumugam mengoloknya, Tara langsung cemberut.

" Ye lah, ye lah. Abang tak sengaja kot." balasnya segera." Ah Ming sedang pegi berlatih dengan grup Kung Fu dia untuk show nanti. Ah Meng ada dengan peminat ramai dia. Abang pon sebenarnya sedang tak minat ladeni peminat Abang, jadi Abang temankan kau je. Siapa yang telpon kau tadi?"

Tara mendesis." Si Dimas tu. Dia telepon aku masa dia dah lamban sangat." rajuknya." Bye, Abang Aru. Saya nak pegi dahulu."

" Ei? Pegi kat mana?"

Namun Tara sudah keburu pergi ke depan sebuah Taksi yang ada di ujung jalan dan melesat, membuat Arumugam semakin was-was. Kenapa Adiknya begitu terburu-buru? Ada masalah serius kah sehingga dia tidak sempat memberitahu pada Kakaknya ini?

" Apahal dia macam buru-buru sangat? Pelik ..."

Di Pihak lain, Dimas menuntun Hafiz yang perasaannya masih kacau balau menuju mobil Ibunya yang berada diluar Lorong. Dimas sendiri masih bingung. Kemana Mimi dan Siti? Kenapa ada genangan darah disitu? Dan kenapa Liontin Siti tertinggal juga? Berbagai pertanyaan bejibun memenuhi benaknya. Ia pun berjanji dalam hati akan membantu Hafiz menyelesaikan masalah ini hingga tuntas setuntas-tuntasnya.

Satu hal yang pasti: Semua hal aneh ini bermula sejak BoBoiBoy pindah sekolah. Memang ada beberapa 'Ekstrimis' yang kontra terhadap kepindahan anak itu, dan Mimi adalah yang paling kontra diantara mereka semua. Dimas sudah menspekualisasikan semua itu, dan kekhawatirannya itu kini menjadi kenyataan.

Begitu ia tiba di mobil, Bu Laila langsung menyambutnya dengan wajah cemas. Apalagi kalau bukan Hafiz yang emosinya jadi hancur seketika akibat melihat 'Tanda-tanda' buruk di ujung lorong itu? Pemuda itu mendekap Liontin Siti erat di genggamannya hingga ia masuk ke mobil dibantu oleh Ibu Dimas. Dimas memandang sahabatnya yang terpuruk itu dengan wajah empati. Hafiz pasti sedih sekali begitu mengetahui saudari tercintanya hilang tanpa jejak, sama persis dengan apa yang dirasakan Dimas dahulu saat Ayahnya meninggal akibat Kecelakaan Lalu Lintas beberapa tahun yang lalu, membuat status Dimas menjadi anak Yatim dalam waktu singkat. Dimas ingat betul pengemudi mobil yang menabrak mobil Ayahnya hingga hancur lebur itu. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian serba gelap, lengkap dengan topi fedora yang warnanya sama dengan pakaiannya yang serba gelap itu. Warna mata orang itu 'Terlalu tidak manusiawi' alias lebih mirip seperti mata makhluk asing, walaupun perawakan orang itu sangat menyerupai manusia pada umumnya. Apakah orang itu Alien? Dimas sendiri masih ragu akan hal itu.

Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Tara datang. Dimas sudah menginformasikan ini pada Ibunya, dan Bu Laila pun setuju. Sembari menunggu, Dimas tidak henti-hentinya menggosok kacamatanya. Ia berkeringat dingin.

Sekonyong-konyong ia melihat sekilas sosok di ujung jalan tak jauh dari mobil mereka. Walau tak terlalu jelas, tapi Dimas bisa memastikan orang itu tersenyum sinis padanya. Ia melihat sosok itu dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki, membuatnya terperanjat. Ia mengedipkan mata, dan sosok itu sudah hilang. Namun daya ingat Dimas cukup kuat mengingat sosok itu dan segala atributnya:

Topi fedora, baju serba gelap, mata yang 'sangat aneh' itu ... tidak salah lagi.

Dimas menggeram begitu kenangan pahit Ayahnya ditabrak dahulu timbul kembali di benaknya. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak menyebut nama seseorang yang sangat dicurigainya terlibat dalam insiden tabrak lari dimana Ayahnya menemui ajal.

" Azurian Faust ..."

* * *

Ah Ming baru saja selesai berlatih dengan Grup Kung Fu-nya untuk pentas di panggung untuk acara sekolah. Kini tinggal menunggu giliran mereka untuk naik ke panggung. Mereka mendapat nomor naik ke-9, cukup lama juga. Ah Ming memutuskan untuk menemui Ah Meng yang saat itu tengah berselfie ria dengan para penggemarnya. Melihat kehadiran Sang Kakak, Ah Meng lalu meminta izin pada para penggemarnya untuk minta waktu dan segera menghampiri Ah Ming yang tampak sedang mencicipi sebuah Puding Pannacota di sebuah bangku taman.

" Kak Ming, macam mana latihan tadi? Dah siap ke?" godanya, membuat Ah Ming terpaksa menahan diri untuk tidak kesal. Sebagai gantinya, ia mendesah dan kembali fokus menghabiskan Pudingnya.

" Dah siap pon." balasnya singkat." Kau ni, asyik goda aku jer. Oh, ya. Mana Aru? Biasa pon dia temankan kau."

" Entah. Dia tadi kejar si Tara wo, entah apa yang diorang buat tu."

Sedetik setelah ia mengatakan itu, Arumugam muncul dari arah jalan utama. Dia pasang tampang keras, seolah-olah sesuatu yang tidak beres menyelimti benaknya. Melihat teman mereka seperti itu, Ah Ming dan Ah Meng segera berseru padanya.

" Aru!"

" Huh?" Arumugam mendengar suara-suara yang memanggil nama kecilnya dan menoleh ke bangku taman dimana Ah Meng dan Ah Ming berada. Masih dengan tampang aneh, dia berjalan mendekati dua bersaudara itu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jas beludrunya. Ia lalu membuka mulut.

" Dey, korang tak rasa pelik ke? Tara tiba-tiba pergi guna taksi tadi."

" Eh?" Ah Meng terhenyak." Apa dia nak buat ho? Guna taksi pulak tu. Apasal dia tak minta tolong kat kau buat hantar dia guna kereta korang jer?"

Arumugam mengangkat bahu." Entah." balasnya." Tapi tetap sahaja ... benda tu buat aku curiga. Ah Ming, kau nampak Mimi tak? Biasa pon korang berdua pulak tue."

Ah Ming menggeleng." Tak. Mimi kata dia nak pegi dengan Siti ke Party ni bersama Hafiz dan Dimas. Tapi hingga saat ni diorang tak muncul jugak. Padapun Acara nah bermula sejak sepuluh minit lepas. kejap. Biar aku telefon Mimi."

Dihubunginya nomor telepon Mimi menggunakan telepon genggam. Tahu-tahu ia tertegun. Mimi memang menekan tanda terima di tombol teleponnya, namun tidak dijawab. Sebagai gantinya, Ah Ming mendengar suara Gergaji mesin di seberang. Buru-buru ia menutup telepon itu dan melesat menuju jalan utama.

" Kak Ming! Apasal Akak tutup telepon Mimi tadi?" ujar Ah Meng tergopoh-gopoh menyusul Kakaknya. Arumugam mengekorinya. Melihat kedua teman lelakinya yang sudah penasaran tingkat dewa, Ah Ming memaparkan apa saja yang diterimanya di ujung telepon itu.

" Sori, tapi nampaknya ada pasal pelik yang berlaku pada Mimi." ujarnya cepat-cepat." Mungkin sahaja sebab tu dia tak datang ke Party nie."

" Kalau macam tue, biar Supir aku yang hantar kita ke rumah dia." usul Arumugam yang langsung saja disetujui. Ketiga anak itu pergi ke rumah Mimi dengan diantar oleh sopir keluarga Singh menggunakan mobil mereka. Begitu tiba, Ah Ming dan kedua teman lelakinya masuk ke dalam rumah Mimi yang tidak terkunci. Seorang pelayan yang langsung mengenali mereka sebagai teman sekolah Mimi langsung memaparkan kali terakhir dia melihat Mimi berada dimana.

" Kalau tak salah, Nona Mimi pegi kat Gudang Bawah tanah. Korang pegi je kat sana. Korang mesti jumpa dia." jelas pelayan itu.

Setelah berterima kasih pada Pelayan yang bersangkutan, ketiga anak itu pergi ke Gudang bawah tanah yang dimaksud. Begitu tiba disana, meeka menemukan sebuah pintu. Arumugam membuka pintu itu, dan tampaklah lorong panjang di baliknya.

" Hmm ... nama je Gudang. Ini macam Labirin dah." gerutunya. Ia dan teman-temannya menelusuri lorong itu. Ternyata lumayan lama juga. Setelah setengah jam, mereka akhirnya tiba di penghujung lorong itu. Disitu ada sebuah pintu kayu. Tersengar suara gergaji mesin yang sama persis seperti yang didengar Ah Ming di telepon tadi. Merasa penasaran, Ah Ming membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan. Detik berikutnya ia menahan nafas akibat terkejut setengah mati. Ah Meng dan Arumugam tidak kalah. Kedua wajah lelaki itu langsung pucat pasi melihat pemandangan gila setelh membuka pintu kayu itu.

Di balik pintu itu ada sebuah ruangan yang berukuran sedang. Berbagai organ dalam manusia dimasukkan dalam toples-toples kaca yang tersusun rapi di lemari-lemari kayu. Di tengah ruangan itu terlihat Mimi yang sibuk membelah-belah sesuatu dengan gergaji mesin yang entah kenapa bisa dimilikinya secara pribadi. Sadar kalau ada yang membuka pintu, Mimi menoleh. Saat itulah ketiga temannya melihat baju Lolita Mimi yang bersimbah darah di sana-sini. Di baliknya terlihat sebuah meja eskperimen yang diatasnya terlihat potongan-potongan tubuh milik seseorang yang pernah dikenalinya sebagai sahabat yang sudah bersimbah darah pula. Gadis itu menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangat, nyaris menyeringai.

" Oh, Hai kawan-kawan ... Sori sebab tak datang ke Party tadi. Korang nampak kan aku sedang buat Siti jadi benda elok sekarang ni? Hihihi ..."

* * *

Ganesha Khan memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah mewah Duta besar dimana Ayah dan Ibu BoBoiBoy bertempat tinggal. Ditangannya tampak sebuah map yang cukup tebal. Ditekannya bel pintu rumah. Ayah BoBoiBoy yang sedang minum kopi di ruang keluarga mendengar bel itu dan segera membuka pintu. Ia terheran-heran melihat rekan kerjanya dari Kementerian Perhubungan muncul malam-malam disitu.

" Selamat malam, Tuan." sapa Khan sebelum Sang Duta sempat membuka mulut untuk menyambut." Maaf sebab dah ganggu malam awak, tapi saya hanya mahu hantarkan dokumen-dokumen ni ke awak, masih hangat."

Disodorkannya map tebal yang dibawanya ke lelaki yang dimaksud. Si Lelaki mengernyit begitu melihat map itu. Diangkatnya wajahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" Tapi ... dokumen apa ni?"

" Hmmm ... mungkin lagi baik kita bincangkan benda ni kat dalam jer."

" Baiklah."

Kedua pria itu memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang ada di map itu sementara Istri sang Duta menyiapkan Kopi dan Kue-kue untuk tamu dadakan mereka. Setelah beberapa lama memeriksa, Khan menatap si Lelaki lamat.

" Jadi, awak faham ke dengan maklumat kat dokumen-dokumen nie?" tanyanya. Ayah BoBoiBoy merenung. Ia terlihat berpikir keras. Dikepanya kedua tangannya satu sama lain seraya bergumam.

" Maksud Tuan, saya kena tahu pasal maklumat mengenai 'Empat Ketua Kemansyuran' tue?"

" Tepat sekali."

" Tapi ... apa hubungannya dengan Kecurigaan kita kat Tuan Haryan? Awak fikir dia pon masuk ke 'Empat Ketua Kemansyuran' tue ke?"

" Dengar, untuk saat ini mungkin kita baru tahu Tuan Haryan ialah salah satu Ketua ONION yang baru selepas 'Makhluk Pedofil' tu tawarkan jabatan tue kat dia. Tapi sebab posisi penting tue dia masuk ke Suspek List mengenai Empat Ketua Legendaris kat ONION. Menurut maklumat yang aku dapatkan dari Ray selama dia KKN kat Kuching, Rosaline pon termasuk daripada Empat besar tu, walaupun bisa dibilang wanita tue ialah Ketua terhodoh sepanjang Sejarah ONION sebab dia suka hasratkan budak-budak kecik atau singkatnya, dia ialah seorang Pedofil akut. Masih ada dua Ketua Legendaris ONION yang belum kita ketahui. Dan kau tahu kan apa erti sebenar tu? Kita tak boleh hentikan Program Razia kau selaju yang kau kirakan. Maaf, Tuan. Tapi saya harap Tuan fahamkan benda teruk ni."

" Saya faham pon." kata lawan bicaranya lesu." Bapak saya: Tok Aba selalu ajarkan saya benda-benda baik dan suka bela Kebenaran sejak kecik lagi, jadi saya juga tak kan lah berhenti sekarang. Terima kasih sebab dah bagi maklumat penting ni, Tuan Khan. Jangan risau, saya tak kan kecewakan Anda untuk tugas penting ni."

* * *

 **Yup, akhirnya selesai juga fic aneh ni, hehehe ... Maaf sebab dah buat readers menunggu saaangat lama!/ ditendang readers/ Semoga Author bisa membuat yang lebih baik dari ini. Dan juga, Author minta maaf kalau banyak kekhilafan yang Author lakukan dalam membuat cerita ini.**

 **Readers:" Lah, habis ini apa dong?"**

 **Hmm entahlah. Author juga masih bingung mau lanjutin cerita apa lagi. Tapi yah, doakan saja semoga Author bisa melanjutkan PR(?) fandom BBB ini. Terima kasih pada readers karena telah mendukung Author, huweee /hii ... pakai nangis pulak!/plak!:v/**

 **Dan yang terakhir, readers sekalian boleh memberi review, hehehe (Iyalah. Ga usah disuruh udah dikasih review juga kok -_-) Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya ;)**

* * *

(After Story)

BoBoiBoy baru saja pulang dari surau setelah Sholat Isya. Setelah makan malam dan Sikat Gigi, ia membuka Laptop dan mengaktifkan modem berhubung Pulau Rintis jarang memiliki Sinyal Wi-Fi. Ia hendak melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Siti di Chat Facebook. Masih terlihat percakapan terakhir mereka. BoBoiBoy mengetik:

 _ **BoBoiBoy:** Assalamualaikum, Siti. Nah, aku dah selesai buat keje aku. Ada benda lain tak yang kau nak bincangkan? Macam mana cuti kau kat situ?"_

Ditekannya tombol enter, menampilkan pertanyaan yang diketiknya di ruang Chat tersebut. Lima menit pun berlalu, namun Siti tidak juga membalas Chat-nya. Aneh, padahal dia baru saja ON beberapa saat yang lalu. BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening. Apa mungkin temannya itu sedang ada urusan penting.

" Aku Chat dekat dia je lah esok." katanya pada diri sendiri seraya mematikan Laptopnya perlahan. Tahu-tahu angin malam berhembus kencang, masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Spontan tubuhnya menggigil. Anehnya, dingin ini terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. BoBoiBoy menelan ludah. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak enak, seakan ada sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari Biskuit Yaya terjadi malam itu.

Ditutupnya jendela agar angin itu tidak masuk ke kamarnya. Bisa-bisa dia masuk angin nanti. Dan BoBoiBoy tidak sampai hati merepotkan Tok Aba dan Ochobot hanya karena dia sakit akibat masuk angin esok harinya.

" Aku pegi tido je lah. Esok nak pegi melancong ke Pantai sama Gopal. Mesti seronok!"

Ia pun naik ke atas kasurnya yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang dan menarik selimutnya. Diliriknya Ochobot yang sudah tertidur di tempat tidurnya yang lebih mirip Charger berbentuk mangkuk. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan selalu melindungi temannya itu, karena bagi BoBoiBoy, teman baik adalah salah satu hartanya yang berharga di dunia ini.

Tak lama kemudian, BoBoiBoy pun memejamkan matanya, langsung tertidur lelap tanpa menyadari bahwa ia telah kehilangan seorang teman di malam hari yang dingin itu.

* * *

 ** _Empat Setengah Tahun Kemudian ..._  
**

" KUASA ELEMENTAL: BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"

BoBoiBoy mengubah dirinya menjadi Elemen Halilintar yang bersenjatakan dua belah pedang berbentuk Petir berwarna Merah menyala dengan beberapa bagian besi sebagai gagang dan bagian yang tajam. Diterjangnya musuhnya yang masih berdiri santai. BoBoiBoy kembali berteriak.

" TUSUKAN PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

Sekonyong-konyong lawannya menghindar dengan gesit, lebih gesit ketimbang BoBoiBoy yang saat itu sedang dalam mode Halilintar. Tanpa disadarinya, musuh melemparkan sebuah belati ke arahnya dan mengenai bahu BoBoiBoy. Pemuda itu menjerit kesakitan begitu pisau itu menyabet bahunya dan terduduk di tanah, kembali ke mode normalnya. Darah segar mulai merembes keluar, membasahi kain lengannya yang berwarna hitam hingga hasta. Ia meringis sembari menatap ke arah sang lawan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" Mi- Mimi ... Kenapa ... Kenapa kau buat semua ni?!"

Mimi tersenyum." Aku? Buat semua ni?" tanyanya dengan nada riang." Kau salah, BoBoiBoy. KAU YANG SALAH, TAHU TAK?! Kau dah tinggalkan aku, dan kau ingat aku yang bersalah?! Hahahahaha ... lawak betul lah kau ni. Tapi tenang sahaja ... aku akan buat kau berjumpa dengan Siti. Dengan begitu, korang berdua akan berkawan dengan aku selamanya, Hihihi ... Hebat, tak?"

BoBoiBoy menelan ludah. Ia berusaha berdiri, walaupun tubuhnya berkeringat dingin akibat pendarahan di bahunya." Siti? Tunggu. Kau tahu dia kat mana ke? Kenapa ... Kenapa kau tak bagi tahu awal-awal?! Kau dah seksa batin Hafiz sebab tue, tahu tak? Kau apakan Siti, Hah?! Jawab aku!"

" Hmp, justru kau yang buat aku hapuskan dia, BoBoiBoy." dengus Mimi sarkastik." Ini salah kau ... Ini semua salah kau! Hahahaha! Kau dah buat aku hapuskan kawan pertama aku, dan kau masih saja beborak dengan kawan-kawan baru kau? Dan Fang ... tak sangka dia pon ambik perhatian kau pulak! Dasar pembelot! Takdir aku untuk dapatkan kawan terbaik macam kau dah hancur. Dan sekarang, akan aku buat takdir kau hancur jugak! Tapi tenang ... Aku masih sayangkan kau BoBoiBoy ... Aku Cinta kau, jadi tak kan lah aku buat kau hidup senang macam ni lagi, Hehehe ... HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

.

.

.

 ** _(Bersambung di fanfic Mawar Liar dan Cermin Galaxy)_**


End file.
